Tout ce que je ne saurai te dire
by Lehen
Summary: Vous, personne dont j'ignore le nom, je vous transmets l'unique tâche de lire ce livre. D'y laisser un mot et de le reposer ainsi dans notre école afin que, qui sait, je le retrouve après quelques autres et que je puisse lire vos avis, dans l'anonymat, sans le doute, sans la haine.
1. Prologue

**_Le baratin de Lehen' :_**

 ** _Bien le bonjour cher lecteur, et bienvenue !_**

 ** _Cette fiction, ma toute première sur le monde d'Harry Potter et sur ce site, est un alignement de caractères posté suite à un étalage d'idées plus ou moins complexes sorties tout droit de mon imagination. Je ne vous promets pas qu'elle va vous plaire, j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose d'original avec un titre unique (et croyez-moi, j'ai vérifié. Plein de fois.)._**

 ** _Ma beta-lectrice, Tiftane, que je remercie énormément, a travaillé sur la moindre ligne, le moindre mot afin qu'il y est le moins de fautes d'orthographe (nous ne sommes pas infaillibles), et qu'on ne trouve pas dans mes chapitres une incohérence sur le monde de JK._**

 ** _Je vous remercie d'avance de votre lecture et peut-être même pour votre futur review, qui sait ?_**

 ** _Que votre lecture soit agréable et à la revoyure !_**

 ** _Classement:_**

 ** _Proclaimer : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste appartient à JK._**

* * *

 ** _Tout ce que je saurai te dire : Prologue_**

* * *

 _Je suis d'avis que rien n'est un hasard. Après avoir lu un livre, si vous ne l'avez pas seulement parcouru des yeux comme un écolier peut enclin à la lecture l'aurait fait, il aura forcément d'une quelconque manière influencer votre futur._

 _Une phrase, un acte ou un trait de caractère de l'un des personnages vous reviendra en tête un jour et vous verrez vos choix transformés. Mais qui êtes-vous après mille lectures, mille leçons de vie, mille remises en question ?_

 _Je vais vous le dire, moi. Vous êtes un homme perdu devant les choix, réfléchissant aux multitudes de possibilités qu'engendrera votre acte prochain. Vous êtes un accro à l'identification. Vous êtes un homme qui s'est oublié sous des dizaines de couches d'actions plus ou moins héroïques qui ne sont pas les vôtres._

 _Alors imaginez. Imaginez que vous ayez la possibilité d'avoir quelqu'un qui, chaque jour, vous rappelle à quel point vous êtes toujours ce tas d'ordures animé, cet espèce de connard fini que vos bouquins vous font oublier. Imaginez cette joie. Imaginez cette haine._

 _Que feriez-vous, hein ? Vous le crétin qui pense faire la conversation aux livres comme on parle à un être doté de conscience ?_

 _On dit souvent que **la haine est propice à l'amour** , non ? Que tous deux sont liés par un indéchiffrable lien, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Ne niez pas. Vous faites parti de ces gens là autant que moi. Vous connaissez la réponse._

 _Aller. Faites donc un effort ! Elle est au sein même de la question._

 _En bon masochiste et être si contradictoire que vous êtes, vous feriez en sorte qu'il reste, hum ?_

* * *

 ** _Voilà ! Le chapitre un devrait sortir sous peu, il est prêt mais je souhaite prendre un peu d'avance pour avoir toujours des chapitres sous le coude !_**


	2. Chapitre I : L'amour n'est qu'un plaisir

_**Le baratin de Lehen' :**_

 _ **Bonjour mes agneaux ! Après ces quelques semaines d'attente pour ce premier chapitre et bien me revoilà ! J'espère que vous apprécierez !**_

 _ **Merci encore à Tiftane pour son super boulot !**_

 ** _Bisous sur vos nez, on se voit à la fin de votre lecture :D_**

 ** _Disclamer : Tout vient de JK, seule l'histoire m'appartient_**

 ** _Rating : M_**

* * *

 _ **Tout ce que je ne saurai te dire : Chapitre I : L'amour n'est qu'un plaisir, l'honneur est un devoir.**_

* * *

OoO

Ouvrir les yeux et voir le visage endormi de la personne que l'on aime est une sensation agréable. Un sourire tendre s'étire sur vos lèvres et un bourdonnement vous secoue les tripes. Hermione connaissait cette sensation. Mais ce matin en ouvrant les yeux, aucun papillon ne vint. Le seul sourire qui s'étirait sur ses lèvres, était un sourire moqueur devant la bouche ouverte de Ron qui dormait profondément. Mais il disparut rapidement.

Elle se rendait compte, l'été passant, que ce qu'elle pensait être un amour profond pour le jeune roux ne l'était en réalité pas tant que ça. Elle avait déjà vécu tellement de choses avec lui. Beaucoup de ses premières fois. Mais malgré ça... Elle l'aimait, c'était une évidence, mais elle ne l'aimait pas comme elle l'avait pensé. C'était toujours son meilleur ami, cela le serait toujours. Ils auront grandi ensemble, ils se seront découverts. Ils seront devenus adultes en se soutenant l'un l'autre. Ils se seront guéris mutuellement de la guerre.

Mais cela ne pouvait pas continuer.

À la veille de la rentrée de la septième année, en ce matin déjà chaud de fin août, ils devaient arrêter leur histoire.

Ron ouvrit les paupières, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la luminosité ambiante. Il s'étira, bailla bruyamment et se redressa vers la jeune femme. Il ne dit rien devant son expression. Il n'eut pas l'air blessé, résigné, ou choqué. Il savait déjà que ce jour arriverai.

"Aujourd'hui, demain, dans un mois... Hermione. On le savait bien tous les deux, non ?"

"Oui Ron. On le savait."

"Tu restes toujours ma meilleure amie tu sais."

"Ron ! On ne va pas se séparer pour l'éternité ! La seule différence, c'est..."

"Qu'on ne couchera plus ensemble."

"Entre autre oui."

"Merde alors."

"Quoi ?"

"Ben... Ça va me manquer."

Hermione se retourna et lui sourit, amusée par l'air contrarié du rouquin.

"Dis toi que maintenant tu vas pouvoir tester pleins de choses avec de nouvelles filles !"

Ron eut l'air moins embêté l'espace d'un instant avant de froncer les sourcils.

"Le problème est que toi aussi tu vas tester plein de nouvelles choses avec d'autres hommes, et ça me perturbe un peu plus."

Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille rit de bon cœur. Il lui rendit son sourire, il était heureux que cela se termine ainsi. Dans le rire, et non comme couramment dans les larmes. Ses cheveux étaient illuminés par les rayons de l'aurore, et ses yeux marrons étaient ambrés sous la lumière du jour comme si le Soleil brillait lui-même à l'intérieur. Décidément elle était très belle. Elle tourna son regard vers lui, son meilleur ami, son ancien amant.

Elle pris une expression sage et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Ron. Leur dernier baiser.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes en silence, dans la quiétude que leur offrait le levé du Soleil sur les collines environnantes.

Demain, il faudra retourner à Poudlard. Demain, il faudra refaire face à la réalité et à Harry.

Mais pour le moment, ils étaient juste là. Entre amis. Dans leur chrysalide prochainement déchirée.

De la chambre de Ron, on percevait les douces odeurs du petit-déjeuner de Molly, ainsi les piaillements de Ginny et de son père. Le parfum des pancakes envahissait de plus en plus la pièce, _Ron Weasley ne résiste pas longtemps à l'appel de son estomac légendaire_ , pensa Hermione.

"Bon... Je descends déjeuner, je commence à avoir faim."

 _Tiens. Qu'est-ce que je disais..._

Le jeune homme se précipitait déjà vers la porte lorsque la brune l'interpella.

"Ron !"

"Quoi ?"

"Descendre avec au minimum un caleçon me paraît une bonne idée."

Le rouquin baissa les yeux sur son corps nu.

"Oh non d'une bouse de dragon, imagine si maman m'avait vu comme ça."

"Elle t'a donné naissance Ron, ce ne sera que du déjà vu..."

"Insinues-tu par là que mon anatomie n'a pas évolué ? "

"Si tu ne te jettes pas un sort de réchauffement rapidement, elle va même devenir invisible à l'œil nu Ronald."

Il lui tira la langue avant de s'enfuir, caleçon à la main, toujours plus nu qu'un vers. La jeune sorcière sourit, et entrepris de s'habiller aussi.

OoO

" ** _Une heure de lecture est le souverain remède contre les dégoûts de la vie_** a dit Montesquieu, hors moi, il me faut bien plus qu'une heure vue le degré d'imbécilités que débite l'orifice buccal de Ron."

Voilà ce qu'Hermione Granger dit à Harry Potter, quand celui-ci lui reprocha de rester cloîtrée dans la bibliothèque depuis des heures.

Le Survivant soupira, avant de lui dire une énième fois que rester enfermée ici ne changerai rien au comportement de Ron, même si il était pleinement conscient que la faute revenait au rouquin et non à la Gryffondor.

Lassée, elle baissa la tête en direction de l'Histoire de Poudlard, version originale, afin de relire pour la énième fois la biographie de Godrick Gryffondor. La douceur de leur matinée d'août était révolue. En ce début de septième année, trop de choses tournaient dans la tête de la brunette. La guerre les avait tous changés, pour ceux qui avaient survécus...

Harry était, d'après elle, le plus atteint. Les listes toujours plus longues de morts, torturés, assassinés par le Lord ainsi que les innombrables procès et enterrements qui avaient suivi la fin de la guerre n'aidait pas le jeune homme à guérir, lui aussi.

Encore une fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser avec des "si". Mais personne ne revient d'entre les morts, et Hermione remerciait Merlin chaque jour qu'Harry est laissé tomber au sol, ce jour là, la pierre de Résurrection.

Sinon, qui sait dans quel état il serait aujourd'hui.

Ron disait régulièrement à Hermione qu'Harry pleurait et criait dans son sommeil. Il hurlait des noms, des souvenirs douloureux qui, malgré un Assurdiato, tournaient encore dans l'esprit de ses camarades de chambre.

L'infirmière avait bien essayé les potions de sommeil, et autres plantes plus magiques les unes que les autres, rien n'y faisait. Ron et elle ne savait plus que faire pour aider leur ami. Parler, rester silencieux, l'épauler, Celui-qui-a-survécu rejetait leur aide pour prétendre que tout ceci n'était pas grave. Il n'était pourtant pas seul, il n'y avait pas que ses deux meilleurs amis à proposer leur aide. Ginny, sa petite-amie était présente aussi, plus que jamais pour celui qu'elle aimait.

Penser à la cadette de la famille Weasley orienta l'esprit d'Hermione vers Ronald.

Depuis leur rupture, tout était redevenu comme "avant". Si l'avant peut être considéré comme un retour des chamailleries et des bourdes du rouquin. Cela avait été plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé de se séparer de lui.

La rupture était un fait, mais le soir dans son dortoir Hermione se sentait seule. Parfois elle aussi cauchemardait, de Bellatrix, de sa cicatrice. Hormis ce détail, elle allait bien, plongée dans ses études et entourée de ses amis, elle se reforgeait de nouveaux souvenirs moins sombres que ceux de l'an passé.

Mais voilà. Ronald Weasley, restait Ronald Weasley. Et parfois il débitait des paroles dépassant sa pensée, comme tout à l'heure.

 _Non mais à quoi a-t-il pensé ? Me dire que la texture de mes cheveux lui faisait penser aux poils de Miss Teigne... Quel con._

Elle s'était enfuie de la Salle Commune, aussi rouge que la joue de Ron sous sa gifle pour aller se réfugier dans la bibliothèque.

Ce lieu était définitivement un havre de paix pour la Gryffondor, un lieu où rien ne l'empêchait de s'évader, de vivre des aventures extraordinaires ou tout simplement d'apprendre que Phyllida Augirolle, auteur de _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_ avait eu une aventure avec un gobelin, marquant un tournant dans sa vie.

Elle se replongea dans son livre avec avidité, tentant d'oublier le malentendu avec Ron.

Trop prise par l'histoire de la jeunesse de cette vieille Phyllida, elle ne remarqua pas le regard qu'un autre individu, quelques tables plus loin, jetait sur elle. Si elle l'avait vu, elle aurait pu voir à quel point il l'observait délibérément, et elle aurait, sans aucun doute, rougit violemment avant de lui jeter un regard assassin, ou seulement de quitter précipitamment la pièce. Elle réagissait toujours de la même façon devant _son_ regard.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'inconnu se leva et quitta la pièce, sans même qu'Hermione ne se soit détachée de son livre. L'Histoire de Poudlard était-il un livre si merveilleux ? Hermione répondrait que oui, évidement.

En sortant, il aperçut l'un des Weasley qui rentrait précipitamment dans la pièce, sous le regard tueur de la bibliothécaire.

"Hermione, il faut que je te parle."

"Ginny ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Je...C-c'est..."

La rouquine se mit à sangloter, et Mrs Pince leur jeta un regard agressif, puis étonnement doux devant le visage décomposé de Ginny. Hermione se leva et attira son amie à elle quelques secondes, avant de se diriger vers les rayons pour ranger prestement son livre et enfin, sortir.

OoO

Arrivées devant le tableau, Hermione prononça son mot de passe à voix basse puis rentra dans ses appartements de préfète-en-chef, suivie de Ginny.

Avoir été désignée en tant que tel à la rentrée, l'avait empli de fierté et de joie, elle avait enfin des responsabilités d'adolescente normale. Mais en revanche, découvrir que son collègue serait cette fouine de Malfoy avait été une épreuve. Ce lâche invétéré était subitement réapparu comme par magie à la rentrée, plus fougueux et accro aux filles que jamais. Elle avait cru défaillir devant la nouvelle, et lui sembla étrangement calme face à cette idée.

Tout cela parce qu'il fallait montrer que les enfants d'anciens mangemorts n'étaient pas comme leurs parents. _Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Il avait pris l'exemple parfait..._ Ironisait-elle souvent. Leur relation se résumait à une perpétuelle joute verbale ceci à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient et ce, très régulièrement.

"Mais qui voilà... Weaslette avec une tête à déterrer les morts et l'épouvantail... C'est Halloween en avance ?"

"Ta gueule le décoloré. Retourne jouer avec tes pouffiasses. Je te parie que tu ne te souviens plus du prénom de celle de la nuit dernière, si ?"

"Je ne crie par leurs noms, contrairement à elles."

"Ça, mes oreilles s'en souviennent, merci."

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je fais jouir trop bien Granger. Demande à tes copines Patil ce que je fais av..."

La porte se refermait déjà sur les mots salaces du Serpentards sans qu'il ne puisse terminer.

"Je vais le tuer..." Soupira Hermione. "Ginny, raconte-moi. C'est encore Harry ?"

"J-je... Il va mal. Vraiment mal. Hier il était tout sourire, nous nous étions rejoins dans la salle de bain des Préfets, tous les deux. Tu comprends, maintenant qu'on a plus Maman sur le dos... Et bref, tout allait bien, nous étions allés nous coucher et ce matin... J'étais dans la Salle commune, il a débarqué pour me tirer comme un forcené par le bras. Arrivés dans une des tourelles du septième étage, il s'est jeté sur moi. Mais pas dans le sens qu'on pourrait penser, il m'a embrassé comme un fou et puis... Il m'a serrée dans ses bras en murmurant en continu "Tu es vivante. Tu es vivante." Il pleurait Hermione. Il tremblotait. Il me disait "Je suis désolé Ginny, tellement désolé pour ton frère, pour Lupin, pour Tonks, pour Cedric, pour tous..." Mais... Mais il ne comprend pas ! Il ne comprend pas que je n'ai pas envie de vivre tous les jours avec un homme qui me répète que mon frère est mort et que c'est de sa faute ! Je ne PEUX PAS."

"Gin... Viens-là... Harry t'aime Ginny. Harry t'aime. Mais il ne comprend pas que nous, nous essayons d'avancer. Lui reste bloqué. Mais il a tant souffert, Gin'. On a tous souffert. Tout jeune il a eu énormément de poids... "

" Je sais tout ça Hermione. Je le sais... J'étais aussi là quand ça s'est passé. Pas la peine de me le rappeler encore." Retorqua sèchement la rousse.

Hermione ne sut que répondre. Il arrivait régulièrement que ce détail soit omis, et Ginny le vivait mal. Quoi de plus normal ? Malgré tout, elle n'arrivait pas à en vouloir réellement à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Harry. Mais elle l'aimait pourtant si fort ! Tout était si compliqué...

"Je... Je vais aller le voir, et on va en parler. Je l'aime tellement, tu sais. Je..."

"Je sais. Va, règle ça. Contrairement à ton idiot de frère, tu sais réagir lorsqu'il le faut." Ironisa son aînée.

Ginny ria doucement et sortit, Hermione à sa suite. Le Serpentard les remarqua à peine, trop plongé dans l'exploration des amygdales d'une grande brune qui ne faisait que pouffer. Avant de sortir, la Gryffondor ricana.

"Ton père en entendra parler, Malfoy. "

Ce dernier tressauta en entendant le nom de son père, dont le visage sévère trônait maintenant dans le crâne. Toute son excitation devant les attributs bien placés de sa partenaire du mercredi disparue pour laisser place à un profond dégoût. Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de répliquer, la rousse et la brune étaient déjà sorties. Il repoussa la jolie Serdaigle en lui ordonnant de dégager. Se prenant la tête entre les mains, il s'assit.

 _Miss Je-sais-tout de mes couilles..._

 _OoO_

"Ohh Drago ..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"Putain... Ferme ta gueule !"

"Humm..."

"Dégage."

"Mais je..."

"Putain dégage de ma chambre !"

La jeune fille dont Drago ne voulait même pas se souvenir du nom se leva, rouge de honte et attrapa sa baguette prestement pour se rhabiller avant de quitter la pièce, sans doute les larmes aux yeux. Le Serpentard soupira, prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Il attrapa la bouteille de whisky pur-feu sur sa table de chevet et pris une grosse rasade du liquide ambré.

Il fallait qu'il aille prendre l'air, et rapidement.

Il se leva et enfila un peignoir avant de se jeter un sort de Desillusion. Manquerait plus que cette chieuse de Granger le voit et c'en était fini, il ne répondrai plus de ses actes.

Heureusement pour elle, et surtout pour lui, il ne la vit pas. Néanmoins il remarqua de la lumière sous la porte de chambre de la Gryffondor, signe qu'elle ne dormait pas.

Encore plongée dans les bouquins... Elle va finir par connaître le programme mieux que les profs cette idiote.

Pas si idiote que ça, lorsqu'il y pensait. Mais l'heure n'était pas au débat. Il lui fallait une clope. Voir plus si affinité.

OoO

"Revigor."

L'arbre presque mort repris des couleurs et ses feuilles verdirent comme si jamais il n'avait été malade.

"Félicitations Miss Granger. Votre sortilège a été parfaitement éxécuté et... Oh ! Il va même jusqu'à fleurir ! Cinquante points pour Gryffondor ! Avez-vous déjà pensé à faire médicomage Miss Granger ?"

Hermione lança un regard fier vers l'arbre totalement remis avant de se retourner vers sa professeur de botanique.

"Et bien... Je compte entrer dans une université de droit pour travailler au sein du Ministère de la Mag..."

"Oh pitié... Granger, épargne-nous tes discours follement intéressants... Tout le monde s'en tape de ce que tu foutras plus tard."

Drago n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui. Il fallait qu'il ouvre quand il ne le fallait pas.

"Monsieur Malfoy ! En tant que Préfet-en-chef vous vous devez d'avoir un comportement exemplaire ! Hors ce genre de propos ne sont pas spécialement appropriés, et votre vocabulaire follement intéressant comme vous dites continuera de proliférer ailleurs. Finnigan, ne riez pas et tâchez d'éteindre l'incendie qu'est devenu ce pauvre ibiscus."

Hermione lança un regard satisfait vers Malfoy qui renifla avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la serre sans prendre la peine de prendre ses affaires.

Sortie de Botanique en compagnie d'Harry et de Ron, Hermione riait de la réaction de , beaucoup plus virulente cette année que précédemment. Aujourd'hui était décidement une belle journée. Plus belle qu'hier, dont l'incident "Miss Teigne" avait été oublié.

Soudain, au milieu du couloir, elle se heurta contre un torse masculin qui l'a repoussa vivement.

"Putain Granger, fais attention où tu marches !"

"Malfoy..." Menaça le Survivant, prêt à en découdre.

"La ferme Potty. Retourne jouer à qui pleurera le plus fort avec Weaslette."

Ron se précipita vers la fouine pour lui refaire le portrait, mais malgré sa carrure de joueur de Quiditch, il ne pu rien faire face à Zabini, beaucoup plus grand, qui le repoussa. Tous sur la défensive, comme des animaux face au combat, cette scène faisait penser sur tout point à ce qui se déroulait quelques années plus tôt, des centimètres en plus.

"Les idiots utilisent la violence comme moyen de défense. Les Miss-je-sais-tout, quant à elles, ont une fâcheuse tendance à laisser traîner leurs affaires dans la salle de bain." Déclara Malfoy, l'air dédaigneux.

Il se tourna vers Hermione qui rougit violemment en repensant à ce...

"Un soutien-gorge en dentelle ? Ben alors on se dévergonde Granger ? Il t'attend sur la table de l'entrée du dortoir."

Malfoy eut un sourire narquois devant l'expression gênée de la Gryffondor, puis partit, Zabini à sa suite.

Ron tenta de la rattraper lorsqu'elle se rua vers la bibliothèque pour tenter d'oublier cette énième confrontation, mais Harry le retint.

"Il y a des choses qu'on ne veut pas partager."

Le roux sentit qu'Harry ne disait pas cela seulement pour Hermione, mais préféra garder ce message subliminal pour plus tard, lorsque la seule personne du Trio capable de gérer ce genre de situations serait revenue. Ron ne se sentait absolument pas de taille à affronter Harry seul, il l'avouait sans aucune honte.

Hermione ne savait pas comment retenir ses joues de brûler. Elle ne cessait de penser au fait que Malfoy ait touché son soutien-gorge, qu'il avait du d'abord le regarder avec dégoût et qu'il avait dû afficher un air goguenard avant de le poser sur la table.

 _Triple bouse de dragon... Jamais je n'aurais dû l'oublier..._

Lorsqu'elle atteignit la porte de la bibliothèque, elle aperçu un livre posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle fronça les sourcils, quel étourdi avait encore oublié sa lecture ici ? Elle le prit dans ses mains afin de le rapporter lorsqu'elle reconnu le titre.

 _Un livre moldu ? Ici ?_

Ce n'était pas un livre de la bibliothèque, n'étant pas ensorcelé par le sortilège de marquage. Elle le regarda sous toutes ses coutures avant de se décider à l'ouvrir, pour voir si un nom y serait inscrit, sous l'effet de la providence.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent de stupeur. Sur la première page était écrit quelques mots, comme si son propriétaire voulait qu'on trouve son livre.

 _"Très illustre inconnu,_

 _Si l'on admet qu'un livre puisse appartenir à quelqu'un, ce livre était à moi._

 _Mais mes nombreuses lectures me font dire qu'après tout... Ne sommes-nous pas prisonniers de l'histoire que contient un ouvrage, et non l'inverse ?_

 _Qu'importe. Maintenant, il est à vous._

 _Vous, personne dont j'ignore le nom, je vous transmets l'unique tâche de lire ce livre. D'y laisser un mot et de le reposer ainsi dans notre école afin que, qui sait, je le retrouve après quelques autres et que je puisse lire vos avis, dans l'anonymat, sans le doute, sans la haine._

 _Ce message s'adresse à ceux qui lisent, évidement, les autres éloignez-vous de ce chef-d'œuvre pour repartir dans votre grande ignorance._

 _Sur ces mots, j'aimerai ajouter_ _ **qu'un mal n'en est pas un si l'issue est heureuse**_ _._

 _Je vous laisse ainsi à votre lecture."_

Hermione relut plusieurs fois le mot avant d'être sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Le principe lui plaisait énormément, elle se leva donc, _Le Cid_ caché dans sa robe de sorcière puis fila vers sa chambre, décidée à le relire encore une fois, de répondre à cet inconnu et de faire perpétuer son message. Elle avait sans mal reconnu la citation de Sophocle, ce qui l'intriguait d'autant plus. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander, qui était ce sorcier tant inspiré par la littérature moldue ?

Encore une fois trop plongée dans ses pensées, elle entra dans le dortoir, attrapa son sous-vêtement au passage sans adresser la parole au Serpentard, vautré dans le sofa. Ceci étonna ce dernier, qui s'attendait à une joute comme il les affectionnait tant. Mais non. Elle sortit juste son livre de sa poche avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Hermione ne voulait pas se battre ce soir, trop omnibulée par la quête que lui avait donné l'inconnu. Elle se débarrassa de sa robe, se glissa dans son lit et ouvrit la pièce de Corneille, une expression concentrée sur le visage.

En haut de la première page était écrit " _L'amour n'est qu'un plaisir, l'honneur est un devoir. C'est bien la seule chose qui m'a été familière dans ce livre."_

* * *

 **Haha ! Alors ? Votre avis ? Envie de lire la suite ? Oui ? Non Pourquoi ? Des questions ? Des suppositions ? :D**

 **Dites-moi tout**


	3. Chapitre II : Comment vivons-nous

**_Le Baratin de Lehen' : Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour les reviewers, cela me fait très plaisir de voir que ma fic soit lue !_**

 ** _Réponses au review anonyme :_**

 ** _Mia : Oh merci beaucoup ! Ahah... Je ne vais pas pouvoir te répondre sous peine de te spoiler la suite... Un petit conseil : observe les petits indices cachés un peu partout ! ;) Un énorme merci pour ton review qui me donne la pêche ! J'espère te recroiser par ici :D_**

 ** _Disclaimer_** ** _: Tout est à JK, seule l'histoire est à moi_**

 ** _Un gros bisou sur le nez de Tiftan, t'es la meilleure !_**

 ** _Rating : M_**

 ** _Tout ce que je ne saurai te dire : Chapitre II : Comment vivons nous avec ce que nous ignorons ?_**

 _"Qui sait de quoi sera peuplé demain ?_

 _Allons-nous continuer de vivre ainsi dans notre douce ignorance ?_

 _Ou alors peut-être surgira la Mort, un grand M au début, un petit t à la fin._

 _Elle viendra nous cueillir avec la précipitation et la force qu'à une petite fille à prendre la vie des marguerites pour en faire des bouquets. Notre corps sera alors comme ces jolies fleurs. Luttant pour survivre et préserver notre beauté flétrie par le temps, nous perdrons de nos couleurs si hétérogènes pour revêtir un voile grisâtre éternel._

 _Lorsque crier "Ô rage ! Ô désespoir ! Ô vieillesse ennemie !" ne suffira plus, nous laisserons à notre progéniture de quoi vendre son âme au Diable pour qu'il nous sauve, réduisant sa vie et la nôtre à de simples apparences auxquelles nous nous devons de nous soumettre, tous sans la moindre exception._

 _Quelles seront les traces positives que nous laisserons sur cette Terre lorsqu'elle aura cessé de tourner ? Aucune. Même un simple merci déchirerait la gorge des enfants des enfants de nos enfants._

 _Bande d'ingrats. Ne vous a-t-on pas chéris ? Ne vous a-t-on pas aimés ? Ne vous a-t-on pas donné la vie ?_

 _Ils répondront probablement, pleins d'amertume, qu'ils n'ont certainement pas demandé toute la merde accumulée dans leurs gènes ces derniers siècles, et que quiconque tenterai de leur faire croire que nos attentions n'étaient pas mauvaises serait juste bon à être enfermé._

 _Avec le recul, nos dilemmes quotidiens sont comme ainsi dire insipides à nos yeux. Néanmoins effet papillon rime étrangement avec malédiction."_

Hermione était subjuguée. L'inconnu avait laissé dans le livre tout un tas de petits mots. C'était ce dernier, inscrit dans un coin du monologue de la scène quatre du premier acte, qui retenait son attention. Ces quelques lignes étaient porteuses d'un message caché, elle en était persuadée. Il y avait ce quelque chose qui lui faisait vaguement penser à... Elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Et Merlin que c'était frustrant !

Elle avait lu, lu et relu ce mot une bonne partie de la nuit sans mettre le doigt sur ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle avait cette même impression que lorsque l'on cherche un terme et qu'il est là, sur le bout de la langue, mais que l'information ne parvient pas à atteindre le cerveau. Elle avait fini par s'endormir, la lumière toujours allumée et la tête remplie de frustration et de réflexion sur les écrits de l'inconnu.

Le lendemain matin, la Gryffondor était exténuée, la nuit ayant été brève. Elle se leva lentement, ses cheveux indomptables encore plus en bataille et les yeux plissés devant la lumière du jour dans le but d'aller se rafraîchir à l'aide d'une douche.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre et jeta un rapide coup d'œil en dehors pour vérifier si Malfoy ne traînait pas par là. Elle avait beau être mal réveillée elle n'avait pas oublié la signification du mot dignité.

Il avait la fâcheuse habitude de laisser la lumière de la Salle de bain allumée. Il est vrai qu'un coup de baguette pour éteindre le tout n'était pas digne du Prince des Serpentards, non... Ce genre de besogne était réservé à la populace, comme elle, _évidemment_.

Elle ne s'offusqua donc pas lorsqu'elle aperçue une raie lumineuse en dessous de la porte, aucun bruit ne filtrait de la pièce. Elle soupira avant d'entrer dans leur Salle d'eau commune tout en fermant les yeux sous la violence de la lumière.

"Gchrancheur ?!"

Quel était cette espèce de borborygme abominable sorti de nulle part ? Qui parlait ? Qui ?

 _Oh. Par Merlin !_

Hermione ouvrit brusquement les yeux, soudainement bien réveillée.

Elle voulait mourir. De honte devant son accoutrement, mais aussi de rire devant la tête de Malfoy.

Ce dernier avait une brosse à dent dans la bouche, du dentifrice décorant ses lèvres, un rose très pâle aux joues et une grande envie de disparaître. Il portait un tee-shirt sur lequel était cousu "Tu veux voir ma baguette ?" - cadeau de Blaise à son dernier anniversaire - et un caleçon aux couleurs de sa maison.

La honte avait pris le pli sur le rire chez Drago et il tenta de retrouver contenance.

"Sympa ton pyjama. Non c'est vrai, je ne savais pas que tu faisais dans le jaune canaris." Il lança, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

La Miss-je-sais-tout ne se laissa pas impressionner par la reprise en main de son ennemi. Elle était peut-être dans une situation délicate, mais lui aussi.

"Sympa ton tee-shirt. Il a été lu et approuvé par ton père au moins ? Ah non c'est vrai... Il est en prison."

Hermione regretta immédiatement ses paroles, c'était peu recherché et mesquin, elle avait clairement fait bien mieux. De plus, elle ne voulait pas déclencher la fureur du Serpentard de si bon matin et qui sait comment il allait réagir face à cette pique.

Il n'haussa même pas un sourcil, la Gryffondor en fut la première surprise. Il se tourna vers le lavabo, dos à elle et cracha avant de lui refaire face.

"Bon Granger, j'ai un deal à te proposer. Tu la fermes sur cet épisode et- malgré le fait que cela soit extrêmement tentant- je la ferme aussi. Tu marches ?"

La jeune femme prit le temps de réfléchir à toutes les éventuelles trahisons que celui qu'elle voyait comme un fourbe pouvait faire. Après réflexion, il avait bien plus à perdre qu'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle récolterait s'il racontait l'évènement ? Quelques moqueries ? Cela faisait bien longtemps que cela ne l'atteignait plus, et les autres élèves avaient maintenant du respect pour elle, un _"avantage"_ de la Grande Guerre. Mais lui ? Son monde était déjà fragilisé par son nom quoique redoré par les actes de sa mère. Il n'était plus que le _Don Juan_ des septièmes années lorsque l'on oubliait le terme Malfoy inscrit en lettres dorées au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle haïssait cette fouine, mais elle n'était pas un monstre non plus. Elle finit par opiner et tendit sa main vers Malfoy. Il baissa les yeux vers la main tendue et regarda son interlocutrice comme si elle venait de lui annoncer que Merlin était en réalité une femme.

"Quand on fait un marché avec quelqu'un, on se sert la main pour le celer, explique-t-elle, exaspérée."

"Merci pour cette information Granger. Que ferai-je sans toi et tes précieuses leçons sur la vie sérieusement ?"

Hermione plissa les yeux et retira sa main tendue, cela sentait le sarcasme à plein nez et Malfoy semblait bien parti sur sa lancée.

"D'ailleurs que ferait le monde entier sans Grangie le Castor, je vous le demande ?! Les elfes de maison sont maltraités ? S.O.S Grangie au secours ! Potter et Weasmoche galèrent comme les deux idiots qu'ils sont ? Grangie à la rescousse ! Tu leur as appris à pisser droit aussi ?"

La jeune femme le regardait l'air blasé et attendait visiblement qu'il termine sa tirade.

"C'est bon tu as fini ou je dois attendre que sa Majesté la fouine est terminé sa petite crise de jalousie ? Tu rages parce que toi, Malfoy, t'es tout seul et..."

"Oh... Abrégez mes souffrance, par Merlin, elle va commencer à faire de la psychologie..."

"Et bien vas-y Malfoy ! Assure-moi que c'est faux ! Assure-moi que tu n'es pas tout seul ! Dis-moi droit dans les yeux que tu n'aurais pas voulu avoir des amis, ou peut-être un père pour t'apprendre à pisser droit. Vas-y, je t'écoute."

La Gryffondor avait les yeux enflammés par la colère et regardait le Serpentard droit dans les yeux. Un éclair passa dans les iris grises de ce dernier et il contracta violemment la mâchoire avant de fermer les yeux. Il les rouvrit doucement et planta son regard dans celui ambré de la Gryffondor.

"Considère le fait que je ne te frappe pas maintenant comme une poignée de main."

Sur ces mots il passa devant elle en percutant son épaule au passage. Elle haussa les sourcils de stupeur. Malfoy était un sale con, il n'y avait pas de doutes à avoir, mais de là à la frapper ? Non. Il n'était pas atteint à ce point, Hermione se refusait de le croire.

En continuant de remuer ses méninges à propos de cette dernière altercation, la meilleure élève de l'école se prépara, l'air pensif.

OoO

"Tu as _quoi_ ?" Répétait Ron depuis cinq minutes.

"Ron... Change de disque ça devient lourd... La vraie question est plutôt, est-ce que Malfoy est aussi bien foutu que Cho nous le répète depuis des décennies ?" Répliqua sa sœur, penchée vers Hermione.

Cette dernière se recroquevillait sur le siège rouge et or de la Salle Commune au fur et à mesure que la conversation avançait. Elle commençait à douter de la fiabilité de son idée, à savoir, raconter sa mésaventure à ses amis. Surtout qu'elle avait promis à Malfoy de ne pas en parler. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était une promesse avec une fouine au fond ?

"Je n'ai pas vu un centimètre carré de son torse Gin', pour la millième fois. Bredouilla-t-elle, enfonçant son visage entre ses genoux, désespérée devant l'état de son amie. Ginny aimait décidemment trop les potins...

"Rohh..." Ronchonna Ron, visiblement déçu.

"Hé, mais depuis quand savoir si un mec - que tu détestes soit dit en passant - est beau ou pas t'intéresse, Ronald Weasley ? Aurais-tu des penchants pour Malfoy ?"

Le rouquin vit rouge. Ses joues aussi visiblement.

"Non mais CA VA PAS LA TETE ! On parle de Malfoy, là ! MAL-FOY."

"A parce que ça aurait été un autre homme, ça ne t'aurais pas gêné ?" Continua Ginny, amusée par la réaction de son frère.

"Gin', arrête il va nous faire une syncope..." Intervint Harry, silencieux jusqu'alors. Ce dernier avait la mine sombre et des cernes dont on ne voyait même plus la fin. Encore une mauvaise nuit présumait Hermione.

Distraits par les pseudos attirances homosexuelles de Ron, ses trois amis avaient oubliés la raison de leur débat. La brune était bien contente qu'ils oublient sa petite confrontation matinale, en parler devenait un peu difficile à supporter à la longue.

Et puis, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Le professeur McGonagall leur avait donné un devoir de métamorphose à rendre pour dans deux petites semaines, et il fallait absolument qu'elle l'ait terminé avant jeudi. Et nous étions déjà mardi, ce qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de temps à Hermione puisqu'il y avait aussi celui de DCFM et aussi... Il fallait qu'elle laisse un mot dans le livre de l'inconnu pour ensuite aller le déposer dans l'école.

Elle allait d'ailleurs commencer par ça, décida-t-elle. Si elle ne se sortait pas cet inconnu à la plume si mystérieuse de la tête, elle finirait par devenir folle. Et puis... Il lui fallait perpétuer l'œuvre de ce dernier et laisser le livre faire son chemin.

Alors qu'elle quittait la Salle Commune en compagnie des deux autres membres du Trio d'or, ils croisèrent le dernier jumeau Weasley, Georges, toujours cette mine sombre sur le visage. Suite à la fin de la Guerre, il avait décidé de se donner une année de répit, une année sabbatique pour ainsi dire. Il passait très souvent à Poudlard pour rendre visite à tout le monde et pour d'autres raisons plus obscures. Depuis la mort de son frère, ce dernier n'était plus que, comme il aimait le dire, la moitié de lui-même, l'autre étant complétée par Fred. Le voir comme ça faisait toujours monter les larmes à Hermione. Fred manquait tellement à tout le monde. La bonne humeur maladive et les farces perpétuelles des jumeaux étaient parties dans l'explosion, elles aussi.

La Gryffondor se tourna vers Harry, il avait le teint blafard et fixait Georges comme si tous les malheurs du monde reposaient sur ses épaules. Georges les regarda un à un, soupira puis reprit son chemin comme s'ils n'avaient pas été là. C'était toujours comme ça. Dès qu'il y avait Harry, le rouquin ne venait pas vers eux faire la conversation. Pas qu'il en veuille à Harry ou quoique ce soit, non. Georges ne supportait juste pas le regard du Survivant. Il essayait, lui, de se reconstruire sans son frère. Et Merlin savait que ce n'était pas chose aisée. Mais il faisait avec, il communiquait, il pleurait souvent lorsqu'il était seul, il riait parfois en compagnie de ses amis. Il avançait. Tout comme la plupart de ceux qui avaient survécus à la Grande Guerre.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent, l'air anxieux devant l'état de leur meilleur ami, puis d'un accord tacite, ils reprirent leur route, préférant laisser Harry ruminer seul et éviter toutes remarques désobligeantes de sa part. Ils n'avaient pas perdu espoir, Harry reprendrait vie un jour. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

OoO

"Ben alors ma blonde ! Mandy Brocklehurst n'a pas d'assez gros seins pour toi, vieux ? Nan sérieux, il s'est passé quoi encore avec celle-là ? Putain Drago c'est pas la première que tu vires au beau milieu de la nuit avant d'avoir pris ton pied ! Tu vas bien ?"

Drag soupira. Cela s'annonçait d'être encore une superbe conversation... Le Serpentard en était émoustillé d'avance.

"Comment est-ce que tu as su ça ?"

"Elle l'a raconté à Lavande Brown qui l'a répété à Cho Chang qui s'est fait une joie de le dire à Pansy qui me l'a dit à moi. En gros, Poudlard de la première à la septième année est au courant. Enfin pour ceux que ça intéresse."

"Tout le monde adore parler de mes ébats, Blaise. C'est un fait avéré."

"Peut-être. Dray, pourquoi tu as viré Mandy ?

"Cette conne n'arrêtait pas de gémir et de crier. Elle a déjà une voix chiante en général. En fait elle est chiante, elle parle tout le temps. Et que je t'étale ma science par-ci et que je t'en rajoute un peu par-là ! Tu banderais toi si une fille te lâchait en pleine acte que sa mère - bordel _sa mère_ Zabini - lui dit souvent que manger un Bézoard c'est aphrodisiaque ? Hein ? Non ? Ben moi non plus apparemment. C'est assez comme raison ?"

Le mensonge était parti tout seul, Drago ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ressentait le besoin de se justifier. Blaise hésita quelques secondes, assez pour que le jeune homme aux cheveux peroxydés déduise qu'il ne comptait pas lâcher le morceau.

"J'avoue que là... Mais un Assurdiato et hop tu te la tapais en silence."

"Au pire qu'est-ce que j'ai en ai à foutre ? C'était que Brocklehurst, pas ma future femme - Merlin merci - donc lâche-moi un peu."

Son ton sans appel suffit au noir à clore l'affaire Brocklehurst. Même si Blaise ne le dit pas, il savait que celui qu'il voyait comme son plus proche ami ne lui disait pas entièrement la vérité. Brocklehurst ne faisait pas ça, et il pouvait l'assurer, il avait couché avec elle plusieurs fois.

OoO

Lorsque Drago rentra dans la Salle commune des Préfets-en-chef, il trouva son homologue plongée la tête dans un parchemin entourée d'une dizaine de papiers froissés similaires à celui posé devant elle. Elle ne sourcilla pas lorsqu'il entra. Il commençait à en avoir marre qu'elle ne lui prête aucune attention. Est-ce qu'elle oubliait qui il était ?

 _Depuis la chute de Voldemort, ton nom est associé à celui d'un Mangemort. Tu m'étonnes qu'elle en ait rien à foutre._ Lui siffla une voix perfide dans son esprit.

Il serra les poings pour contenir la colère qui s'était soudainement emparé de ses veines. Après tout, il avait le droit de l'emmerder un peu. Après tout, c'était le Castor. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille, une idée germant dans son esprit. Il se fit discret et elle ne le remarqua pas, décidément trop concentrée sur il ne savait encore quel devoir. Arrivé juste derrière elle, il se pencha un peu en avant pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

Il vit un livre grand ouvert sur une page griffonnée.

"Aouh!"

La Gryffondor, remarquant enfin la présence du Serpentard avait sursauté si violemment que son crâne était venu percuter le nez de la fouine, nez qui saignait maintenant abondamment.

"Par les couilles de Merlin ! Granger !"

"M-Malfoy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous au-dessus de moi ?"

"Dans un autre contexte je t'aurais bien répondu que... Aoouh, bordel..."

"Mais ça n'arrête pas de saigner ! Prends un mouchoir y'en a partout sur la moquette!"

"Tu crois sérieusement que j'ai quelque chose à foutre de la moquette ?!"

Hermione soupira puis attrapa sa baguette.

"Ne bouge pas."

"Granger. _Même pas en rêve_."

"Il faut que quelqu'un te soigne. D'ici qu'on arrive l'infirmerie tu auras perdu encore plus de sang. Arrête de gesticuler, bon sang !"

"La dernière fois que tu as jeté ce sort c'était sur un arbre Granger ! Un _arbre_ pas un homme ! Aïe !"

Le fils Malfoy chouinait alors qu'Hermione ne l'avait même pas touché.

"Pour le côté homme on repassera..." Soupira - encore - Hermione avant de faire tourbillonner sa baguette.

"N-.."

"Revigor"

"Aouh! Espèce de malade !"

"De rien, Malfoy. De rien."

Après un rapide Recurvite sur le sol la jeune fille prit parchemins, froissés ou non, plume, encrier, stylo et tout ce qui constituait l'étalage d'affaires scolaires sur la table pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

Drago, quant à lui, continuait de se masser le nez, redevenu intact tout en marmonnant des paroles intelligibles.

Il finit par sortir de sa léthargie pour lancer une pique à cette idiote de Miss-je-sais-tout, mais elle était partie depuis longtemps. Il tourna les talons et pris le chemin de sa propre chambre, ses mains toujours en pleine inspection de la moindre imperfection sur son nez.

OoO

"Gin'! Reviens ! Je suis désolé ! Gin'! Je t'aime ! Par pitié reviens..." La voix d'Harry était de plus en plus basse au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Sa voix partait en sanglots alors que sa petite-amie s'éloignait dans le couloir faiblement éclairé par la lumière de la Lune.

 _Celui-qui-à-survécu_. Voilà comment tout le monde le voyait, comment tous l'appelaient. Il avait envie de vomir. Personne ne comprenait. _Personne_. Aucun de ses amis ne pouvait voir le monde comme il le voyait. Il n'avait vécu qu'entouré de la Mort. Elle était là depuis son plus jeune âge.

La plupart des sorciers connaissaient son identité et ses moindres faits et gestes mieux que sa propre mémoire le laisse s'en souvenir. Ils voulaient tous être proches de lui ! Le Sauveur !

 _Mais allez-y ! Venez donc tous !_ Pensait Harry avec colère.

Ils auraient tous le même destin funeste. Comme sa mère, son père, son parrain, Dumbledore, ses proches, ses amis. Tous. Il n'avait vécu qu'avec la Mort. Il n'avait vécu qu'avec Voldemort en son sein. Et maintenant, il n'y avait que le vide.

La Grande Guerre avait eu un seul avantage. Il fallait gagner, coûte que coûte. Malgré les pertes, le chagrin, la peur. La colère qui bouillonnait dans ses veines le faisait tenir. Mais à quoi bon tenir maintenant ? Le Survivant avait fait son boulot. Il avait sauvé le monde, donné sa vie, posé des noms sur l'identité des vainqueurs, mais aussi sur celles des perdants.

Maintenant tout lui retombait dessus. Il revivait la Guerre chaque nuit. Chaque jour, il trouvait des solutions qui leur auraient évité un tel massacre. Des solutions qui venaient bien trop tard.

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait envie de mourir. Il ne trouvait plus aucune utilité à sa vie. Ses meilleurs amis, ses proches avaient tellement perdu pour lui. Il n'était qu'une loque. Une coquille vide qui errait en vain dans des limbes qui le coupaient du monde.

Et voilà que même elle, la seule qui lui arrachait de rares sourires, ne le supportait plus.

 _"Je t'aime Harry. Oh bordel qu'est-ce que je t'aime. Mais ce n'est plus possible. Relève toi, s'il-te-plaît. Relève-toi. Je ne vais pas attendre le retour de l'homme que j'aime éternellement. Je ne pourrai pas t'attendre éternellement. Relève-toi, bon sang !"_

Elle s'était mise à pleurer, aucun son ne traversait la gorge d'Harry. Il restait recroquevillé dans son lit, la cadette Weasley plantée devant lui, les larmes roulant sur ses joues pleines de taches de rousseur, ces tâches de rousseurs qu'il aimait tant.

Puis elle était sortie de la pièce. Sans un mot. Il avait cru à un ultimatum et s'était relevé aussi sec, criant qu'il l'aimait. Encore et encore. La suppliant de revenir. Elle était déjà loin, le laissant avec ses idées noires.

C'est ce qu'il voulait, non ? Elle n'avait fait que lui donner.

Un gémissement de désespoir traversa la gorge d'Harry. Personne ne comprenait. _Personne._

OoO

Ginny séchait d'un revers de la main ses larmes lorsqu'elle senti une présence dans son dos. Elle tira une taffe sur la cigarette et se retourna doucement. Au pire, si c'était Rusard, elle se ferait un plaisir de les faire ses heures de colle. Ce serait déjà ça de moins à supporter le regard fuyant d'Harry.

"Weaslette ?" Dit une voix grave dans son dos, interloquée visiblement.

"Zabini. Drôle de façon de dire bonjour." Répondit-elle posément.

"Hum… Ouais bonjour."

La situation paraissait irréelle au Serpentard. La cadette Weasley, de grosses traces de larmes sur les joues qui ne lui avaient pas échappées, et lui, sur le balcon de la Tour d'Astronomie à presque cinq heure du matin. Rien de plus normal. Leurs groupes d'amis respectifs ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture, et ils se retrouvaient là, sans haine ni préjugés à... A faire quoi au juste ?

Appuyée sur la rambarde, elle lui tendit sa clope comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Il regarda la cigarette qui brûlait au bout de sa main, Weaslette, la cigarette, puis Weaslette.

Il finit par lui prendre des doigts lorsqu'elle lui jeta un coup d'œil signifiant "y'en a qui sont morts comme ça, Zabini."

Il tira une longue bouffée puis lui redonna en soufflant doucement, la fumée sortant de sa bouche.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?" Demanda-t-elle, aucune trace d'animosité dans la voix, sans aucune trace d'émotion tout simplement.

"J'arrivai pas à dormir. Cauchemar."

"Ah."

"Et toi ?"

"... De même. Un véritable cauchemar, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire." Répondit-elle, plus pour elle que pour lui.

Blaise avait bien compris que la Gryffondor ne lui dirait pas tout. Il ne releva pas et prie une autre bouffée de la cigarette de Ginny. Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux, regardant le soleil poindre sur Poudlard. La journée allait s'annoncer longue, très longue. Mais les deux élèves ne se fatiguèrent pas à penser à cela, trop heureux du calme qu'ils trouvaient en ce début de matinée.

OoO

 _Cher inconnu et premier propriétaire de ce livre,_

 _Bravo tout d'abord pour cette merveilleuse idée. C'est avec joie que je reposerais dans notre école cet ouvrage, après y avoir laissé ma propre trace._

 _Je retiens que votre plume est tout sauf anodine. Et croyez-moi, je me questionne grandement sur ce que vous pensez et quel est le message que vous voulez délivrer à travers vos mots._

 _Le choix de vos citations m'intrigue beaucoup, celui du livre aussi. J'avoue avec un peu de honte me demandez qui vous êtes._

 _Pour vous répondre de façon un peu près similaire, je vous propose cet extrait d'un livre de Stephen King, puisque nous sommes dans le registre Moldu :_

 _Je me suis souvenu que ma grande question fondamentale "Comment vivons-nous avec ce que nous savons ?" ne couvrait pas tout et que je pouvais lui ajouter non sans humour celle-ci : Comment vivons-nous avec ce que nous ignorons ?_

 _Je vous laisse y répondre, vous et votre mystérieuse identité._

 _J'espère qu'un jour votre livre retombera par hasard entre vos mains._

 _Inconnu n2._

Hermione avait pris soin d'ensorceler sa plume pour que l'écriture ne ressemble pas à la sienne. Le premier propriétaire semblait avoir eu la même idée, car elle eut beau chercher, elle ne trouva personne de sa connaissance qui avait la même écriture. Elle referma _Le Cid_ et le glissa dans son sac. Elle avait finalement eu le temps en une soirée de terminer son devoir de Métamorphose et avait même réussi à commencer celui de DCFM.

Satisfaite, elle sortit de la bibliothèque pour aller prendre son dîner dans la Grande Salle. Elle avait demandé à ses amis de ne pas l'attendre car elle prévoyait de déposer le livre entre temps. Evidemment, elle ne leur avait pas parlé de la découverte de ce dernier, cela aurait perdu de son charme et elle aurait eu l'impression de trahir l'investigateur. Elle avait pensé à tout un tas d'endroits susceptibles de correspondre, mais un seul semblait vraiment convenir.

La jeune fille regarda sa montre, vérifiant qu'elle n'enfreindrait pas le couvre-feu puis passa par les couloirs du rez-de-chaussée pour atteindre les bancs du parc. Jetant un sort d'étanchéité et de protection aux chocs au livre, elle le déposa au pied du banc, debout. Ainsi, seule une personne observatrice pourrait le trouver.

Ce fut avec un petit pincement au cœur qu'elle s'éloigna pour rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande Salle.

OoO

Lorsque Ginny entra, elle parcourut la Salle des yeux et tomba sur Blaise qui lui jetait des coups d'œil complices. Cet abruti devait croire que parce qu'ils avaient partagé une clope à quatre heure du mat' ils étaient potes. Ginny haussa les sourcils, un sourire légèrement pincé sur les lèvres que Blaise vit. Ses yeux noircirent au vu de la réaction de la rousse et il tourna les yeux vers ses comparses.

Elle continua donc son chemin vers la table des Gryffondors. Neville et Ron riait aux larmes tandis qu'Hermione fixait Harry avec son regard qui ne signifiait qu'une seule chose "Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse. Tout de suite."

Ginny soupira et prit place à la droite d'Harry puis lui embrassa la joue. Lui qui avait le regard vide, fixant un point indéfini derrière sa meilleure amie sortit de sa torpeur et posa ses yeux verts soudainement redevenus vivants sur elle. Elle eut un regain d'espoir devant ses yeux pétillants et sourit pour la première fois de la journée. Harry se pencha vers elle et tout en prenant son visage ne coupe il l'embrassa, transmettant toutes les excuses du monde, tout son amour et un millier de choses encore. Ginny savait par ce baiser que la trêve entre son petit-ami et ses idées noires étaient là, elle savait aussi que cela allait être de courte durée, mais elle préféra profiter de ce baiser, faisant probablement parti de leurs derniers.


	4. Chapitre III : Enfants sous nos masques

**Le baratin de Lehen' :**

 **Bonjour ! Je suis super contente de poster ce chapitre trois, qui est l'un de mes préférés pour le moment. J'espère qu'il vous plaira de même ! J'ai passé deux semaines de dingues et je suis à moitié à la bourre dans l'écriture des chaps prochains (ne vous inquiétez pas, j'écris toujours des chapitres d'avance pour compenser), mais sinon ça va ! Et vous ? Ca va la reprise ?**

 **Bon, pour ceux qui se sont manifestés (au nombre de deux, hourra :D), visiblement le pessimisme d'Harry a marqué. Bon, alors, oui il est un peu en dépression. J'ai choisi de le faire comme ça parce que je trouve toujours qu'Harry réagit "trop bien" à la guerre. Sur le fait que bon, c'était vraiment pas une partie de plaisir, on est d'accord la dessus ! Et j'estime que cette noirceur, c'et une réaction humaine légitime.**

 **M'enfin voilà, mais don't worry, ça ne peut pas être pire ! Si ?**

 **Rating : M**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

 **On se prosterne devant Tiftan. C'est une déesse de correction. Encore merci chou !**

* * *

 **Tout ce que je ne saurai te dire : Chapitre III : Enfants sous nos masques**

* * *

Écoutant les Bizarr'Sisters à s'en vriller les tympans, Blaise s'enfonçait dans une sorte de transe dont il ne voulait absolument pas sortir. Bougeant tout d'abord doucement la tête en rythme avec les basses, il commença à se mouvoir de façon totalement aléatoire. La musique le faisait vibrer, et il en avait vraiment besoin.

Il avait pris l'habitude plus jeune de mettre la musique au maximum dans sa chambre ou même dans toute la maison pour éviter d'entendre les ébats de sa mère et de sa conquête du moment. A l'époque, il ne savait pas encore jeter de sorts comme celui qui rendait silencieuse la pièce que l'on souhaitait, et pourtant il avait supplié Merlin mille fois de le rendre sourd.

La chanteuse projetait sa voix partout dans le dortoir et ses compagnons avaient fermé leurs rideaux et probablement jeter un Assurdiato pour ne plus entendre, ni voir, le noir dans sa crise. Ils savaient tous pertinemment qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de l'en sortir, la musique était une drogue pour lui.

Et pourtant, Blaise ne s'offusqua pas lorsque son meilleur ami aux cheveux décolorés ouvrit la porte en grand et coupa la musique d'un coup de baguette. Il ne dit rien devant l'état du noir, à savoir cheveux en bataille, essoufflé et trempé de sueur par l'effort. Il claqua juste des mains et ouvrit sans ménagement chacun des lits, ne se préoccupant pas une seule seconde de savoir si les propriétaires des dits lits étaient ou non d'accord.

Tous levèrent la tête vers lui et il ressentit cette sensation qu'il aimait autant que Blaise aimait sa musique, le pouvoir. Il était le chef de la bande, le roi. Et Merlin qu'il adorait ça.

"Soirée dans mon dortoir. Tout le monde vient."

Et il se retourna, ne demandant l'avis de personne. Ce n'était pas une suggestion, une proposition. C'était une affirmation qui ne nécessitait aucune protestation, un ordre. Le roi avait parlé.

Et tout le monde suivait. Parce qu'ils avaient aussi besoin de lui, tout comme il avait infiniment besoin d'eux. Blaise jeta un coup d'œil à Théodore Nott et aux deux autres puis ils se levèrent et suivirent Malfoy.

Après s'être jeté un sort de Désillusion puissant, la petite bande se glissa dans les couloirs du château récemment remis à neuf et rentrèrent dans la Salle Commune des Préfets en Chef sans encombre. Drago avait de source sûre que Granger serait absente pour la nuit et dormirait dans le dortoir des Gryffondors de sixièmes années avec la cadette Weasley. Ils étaient donc tranquilles pour la nuit.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils le faisaient, Blaise et Théodore déplacèrent les meubles comme à leur habitude, les deux autres partaient chercher les autres conviés et Drago surveillait son petit monde tourné comme il l'entendait. Il savait pertinemment que - même si il ne l'avouera jamais à voix haute - si sa bande ne lui obéissait plus au doigt et à l'œil il était un homme fini. Il avait toujours mené filles et garçons à la baguette, il avait déclenché la crainte et l'envie dès ses premiers pas dans l'école et plus tard le désir dans les esprits. Son nom en avait fait frémir plus d'un. Maintenant s'il provoquait des frissons, c'était des frissons de dégoût.

Drago secoua la tête vivement pour effacer ses pensées, il avait une soirée en préparation et des vues sur Cho Chang, qui lui avait résisté quoi... Une semaine ? Cette mijaurée lui avait dit en pouffant comme l'idiote qu'elle était devenue "Drago enfin... Je ne peux pas ! Je suis sortie avec Harry Potter, je ne vais pas me faire son ennemi juré, après Voldemort bien entendu.". Ce à quoi avait répondu Drago avec une voix volontairement plus grave et rauque "Cho... Tu ne peux pas faire ça à un homme qui te désire...".

Il allait se la faire ce soir, il n'y avait aucun doute la dessus.

Il relevait la tête vers la porte lorsque le reste des invités entrèrent, Pansy Parkinson en tête, évidemment. Cette dernière lui adressa un haussement de sourcils significatif avant de le rejoindre à grands pas.

"Le souverain qui regarde ses pauvres et soumis sujets."

Cette fille avait le don de le cerner à la seconde, moins bien que Blaise certes, mais rapidement aussi. La réelle différence entre ses deux amis était que Pansy lâchait ses remarques comme elle parlait du temps où de la dernière coupe de cheveux affreuse de Padma Patil. Blaise, lui, était plus mélodramatique.

Elle lui tendit une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu qu'il déboucha avant d'en prendre une longue rasée. Il la redonna à la jeune femme, et retourna à son observation.

Cette dernière le secoua légèrement et il se tourna vers elle. Le regard qu'il lui jeta elle le connaissait parfaitement.

"Aller viens on va faire semblant d'être heureux."

Puis elle lui prie la main et le tira jusqu'à la foule qui se déhanchait, à moitié dénudée, sur le rythme répétitif de la musique. Il se laissa faire et se reprit lorsqu'il aperçut Cho qui lui jetait des regards en biais sans arrêt, se trémoussant comme pas possible.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel intérieurement et lui fit une de ses moues sérieuses mais ardentes, ses yeux grisés leur faisant toutes monter le rouge aux joues. Les secondes qui suivirent donnèrent raison au Serpentard, Cho ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

OoO

Dans un couloir du troisième étage, sombre pour ce début de soirée, un couple profitait du peu d'intimité qu'ils pouvaient avoir dans cette immense école. Des pas fermes se rapprochaient dangereusement d'eux, mais ils ne les entendirent pas, bien trop emportés par l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un l'autre.

"Harry James Potter!"

La voix ferme de Minerva MacGonnagal résonna dans le corridor.

"Et merde..." Soupira Harry. C'était mal parti pour eux.

"Vous pouvez soupirer Potter, vous pouvez. Écartez-vous donc de cette jeune fille que je puisse connaître son identité."

La jeune fille en question se terra derrière le Survivant, bien décidée à ne pas se montrer. Cette situation était bien trop gênante pour ça.

 _Il est beau le courage Gryffondorien..._ Pensa le jeune homme en posant son regard attendri sur sa petite-amie.

"Oh je vous apprécie beaucoup Potter. Mais si jamais cette jeune rouquine n'est pas Ginny Weasley je vous jure que héro de la Grande Guerre ou non, vous allez passer un certain nombre d'heures en retenue."

La rouquine sortit immédiatement des bras protecteurs d'Harry pour se montrer. Les joues rougies et le regard fuyant elle bredouilla quelques excuses intelligibles et le jeune Griffondor sourit de toutes ses dents devant le comportement de sa tornade rousse.

C'était tellement peu Ginny de rougir comme ça. Elle était quelqu'un de direct et osé, surtout en ce qui consistait ce genre de chose. Mais Minerva restait Minerva. On ne pouvait que baisser les yeux devant la vieille femme lorsqu'on était pris en flagrant délit, c'était comme ça, elle inspirait le respect. Harry quant à lui dévorait trop des yeux Ginny pour vraiment s'intéresser au fait qu'il risquait de prendre une retenue voir de faire perdre des points à sa maison.

Cette dernière eu un petit sourire en coin devant ce spectacle quelque peu comique avant de reprendre son air sévère.

"Monsieur Potter. Il est très exactement vingt-et-une heure trente-deux et vous êtes en compagnie d'une sixième année qui a, si je ne m'abuse, cours de Métamorphose demain matin à la première heure. Vous allez donc me faire le plaisir de la raccompagner jusqu'à la Salle Commune de Griffondor, et aller par la suite vous couchez vous aussi. Je ne vous enlève pas de point mais vous irez tous les deux en retenue."

Ginny lança un regard plein de sous-entendus à son petit copain que MacGonnagal intercepta.

"Séparément évidemment. Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie Ginevra Weasley." Répliqua-t-elle, sèche malgré ses yeux rieurs. Harry faillit lâcher un pouffement devant l'air presque déçu de Ginny, mais il se reprit.

"Merci beaucoup Professeur pour votre indulgence. Ginny et moi allons donc nous coucher. Bonne nuit, Professeur."

Harry ponctua sa phrase en attrapant la main de la rousse et en commençant à partir.

"Si sa mère savait..." Soupira Minerva pour elle-même.

Ginny perçu la réflexion de sa professeur et se retourna.

"Oh non par pitié Professeur... Ne lui dîtes rien !"

"Ah oui ? Et pourquoi cela ?" Répondit MacGonnagal.

"Elle va recommencer à parler de mariage et de la future longue lignée de petits roux Potter-Weasley..."

La vieille femme laissa un petit rire lui échapper devant la raison de la peur de son élève.

"Oh ne riez pas. En aucun cas je ne dis cela dans le but de me vanter, mais... Je la vois déjà débarquer à Poudlard avec un attirail pas possible pour vous demander, étant donné qui je suis, si nous pouvons nous marier dans la Grande Salle et loger le demi-milliard d'invités dans les chambres du château et..."

"Ne m'en dîtes pas plus Potter. Je tiendrai ma langue... Maintenant oust ! Allez-vous coucher et que je ne vous recroise pas."

Les deux tourtereaux s'en retournèrent et partirent en riant sous cape vers l'antre des lions. Leur professeur sourit devant leur comportement si... Innocent. Elle aimait voir ce sourire flottant sur le visage d'Harry. Un peu de légèreté ne faisait pas de mal à quelqu'un qui n'avait vécu que dans un but : vaincre Voldemort.

Au bras de son amoureux, Ginny était enfin un peu plus heureuse. Ces derniers jours Harry avait été ce qu'elle qualifierait de normal, et cela faisait beaucoup de bien à tout le monde. Evidemment, tout n'avait pas disparu et Harry ne dormait toujours pas bien, il avait encore ses moments d'égarements. Mais l'ultimatum de sa jolie rouquine avait bouleversé le brun. Il ne voulait pas replonger et risquer de la perdre définitivement. Il savait qu'il ne serait jamais seul, Ron et Hermione seraient et resteraient à jamais à ses côtés, mais s'il la perdait elle, son monde arrêterait de se fissurer sans cesse pour s'effondrer peut-être définitivement.

OoO

Elle avait beau essayer de se concentrer de toutes ses forces, Hermione n'arrivai pas à terminer ce fichu devoir de Potions. Après une énième rature sur son parchemin, la jeune fille soupira bruyamment. Il fallait qu'elle sache si le livre avait été trouvé où elle ne réussira jamais à finir cette dissertation. Elle rangea prestement ses affaires et quitta la bibliothèque. Elle courra presque à travers le dédale de couloir pour rejoindre le banc sous lequel était caché le Cid.

Lorsqu'elle eut le banc de pierre sous les yeux, elle ralentit et se posta juste devant avant de se baisser pour voir qu'il n'y était plus.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne savait pas si elle était heureuse que l'œuvre de l'inconnu se perpétue ou déçue de ne pouvoir relire une dernière fois ses lignes. Durant quelques minutes elle resta assise, les yeux dans le vague, avant de sursauter au son d'une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

"Tu n'es qu'une petite pute Chang. Lâche-moi un peu."

Le ton de Malfoy était tranchant. Il était indéniablement en colère et Hermione ne pensait pas se tromper en pensant que Cho Chang qui pleurait derrière lui y était pour quelque chose.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre en priant Merlin et Morgane réunis qu'ils ne la remarquent pas, surtout Malfoy en réalité. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à se battre.

Elle allait se faire un malin plaisir de raconter la petite scène de ménage qui se déroulait sous ses yeux à Harry et Ron. Après tout, la fouine l'avait traitée comme une moins que rien ces six dernières années, alors elle n'avait aucun remord à rire un peu de cet abruti de première.

"Mais Drago !" Criait presque Cho de sa voix nasillarde insupportable.

Hermione pensa quelques secondes à la Cho qu'elle avait connue aux temps de la Grande Guerre. _Comme quoi, tout le monde peut changer..._ Se surprit-elle à penser avant de retrouver Malfoy dans son champ de vision. _Hum... Quoique..._

Malfoy continuait de marcher sans se soucier de la jeune femme en pleurs derrière lui, il avait une migraine pas possible et cette cruche n'arrangeait rien. Après un énième cri de protestation de sa compagne d'un soir, il soupira et s'arrêta net. Cho n'eut pas le temps de ralentir et le percuta de plein fouet. Il grimaça au touché mouillé du visage de Chang sur sa nuque. Il se retourna et lui fit face de toute sa hauteur. Si il avait bien un avantage, c'était sa grande taille, et qui d'une certaine manière, le rendait impressionnant. Et ça, son père et "Voldychéri", comme il aimait l'appeler à ses heures de beuverie, n'avaient pas pu lui retirer. Il colla un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres sans se dépêtrer de son regard coléreux.

"Chang... Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, non ?" Dit-il d'une voix froide et pourtant diaboliquement envoutante pour son interlocutrice.

"M-mais... Tu... Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça après que nous ayons..." Avait répondu Chang, sa voix partant dans les aigus.

"Que nous ayons quoi ?"

"Fait l'amour..." Murmura timidement Cho. Malfoy parti dans un grand rire.

"Tu appelles ça faire l'amour ? Mais je ne t'aime pas ! T'as pas compris ça ? Moi, je baise, et rien d'autre. Alors maintenant tu vas gentiment te retourner et partir, compris ?

Hermione eut soudainement pitié d'elle. Malfoy la traitait comme une... Comme une merde, elle ne pouvait pas dire autre chose. C'était certes une idiote qui n'était pas loin de Lavande Brown en ce qui concernait la connerie, mais, elle avait eu le courage que n'avait jamais eu Drago, à savoir battre aux côtés de l'Ordre. Et ça, l'esprit Griffondor de la brunette ne pouvait pas l'enlever, même si cette pouf était tombée dans les bras de la fouine.

Cho pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle se sentait humiliée et salie malgré le fait que la nuit dernière avait été certainement la plus belle de sa vie.

Malfoy n'avait pas vue Hermione approcher, mais Cho si. Elle remarqua rapidement la Griffondor qui se levait et se dirigeait derrière le blond.

"Alors comme ça Malfoy, tu tires ton coup et tu te casses ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne m'étonne pas..."

Le Serpentard sembla quelque peu surpris de l'intervention soudaine de Granger, il soupira encore plus fort que précédemment et leva les mains vers le ciel.

"Merlin que t'ai-je fait aujourd'hui ? Ma journée n'était pas assez merdique ? Il fallait que tu fasses intervenir l'épouvantail ?"

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant le cynisme du blond et décida qu'aujourd'hui serait un jour de bonté envers cette peste de Cho Chang.

"Navrée de vous interrompre mais Cho a cours de DCFM dans cinq minutes. Alors en tant que préfète-en-chef, je me vois obligée de lui demander de prendre congé de votre discussion qui, je n'en doute pas, devait être croustillante."

Cho lui souffla un merci silencieux et essuya ses larmes en se détournant. Hermione attendit qu'elle soit assez éloignée pour pouvoir jeter un regard dégoûté à son homologue de l'année.

"T'es vraiment le pire des connards, Malfoy."

"Tu es venue ici pour me faire la morale Granger ? Je ne l'ai pas violée pour ton information. Elle était plus que consentante..." Rétorqua Malfoy, un sourire plein de sous-entendus aux lèvres.

Hermione grimaça encore plus de dégoût. C'était véritablement un rustre.

Drago pour sa part avait une petite idée pour rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au caniche de ce petit con de Potty.

"Tu veux une confidence, Granger ?"

"Oh par pitié Malfoy épargne-moi tes états d'âme. Je m'en contrefous."

Sur ses mots la jeune fille prit la direction de sa Salle Commune, mais la réflexion du blond l'arrêta net.

"Il ne va bientôt rester plus que toi dans les septièmes années célibataires à ne pas être passée sur mon..."

"Je te jure, Malfoy, que si tu termines cette phrase je cloue ta sale gueule de gosse de riche sur ce mur et que JAMAIS tu ne pourras avoir un joli petit descendant."

Hermione était rouge de colère et avait pointée sa baguette sur le cou du Serpentard. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, elle avait tellement de colère en elle qu'elle crut qu'elle allait imploser. Elle était rarement vulgaire à ce point et se surpris elle-même. Néanmoins, elle était prête à mettre ses menaces à exécution. Elle en avait marre. C'était six ans de harcèlement quotidien qui ressortait et ça, malgré qu'elle se soit immunisée de toutes ces insultes en début d'année et que sa journée, jusqu'ici, se soit bien passée.

C'était comme un Feudeymon dans ses entrailles cette soudaine rage. Et de la même manière que ce monstre de feu, il fallait que beaucoup de choses brûlent pour qu'il s'éteigne.

"Tu sais quoi, Malfoy ? Je peux être à tes yeux une Sang-de-Bourbe, une Miss Je-sais-tout que je n'en ai mais alors strictement rien à foutre. A mes yeux tu es bien pire. Je ne te déteste pas, je te _hais_. Je te hais plus que tous ces connards de Mangemorts, je te hais au moins autant que Voldemort. Tu n'es rien. Rien, tu m'entends ? Un Malfoy ? Ah ! Très drôle... Vraiment trop drôle. Tu es content, hein ? Tu jubiles ? Il ne me manque plus que la petite Grangie, cette petite intello, et je me serai tapé toute ma promo ? C'est ça ? Quelle fierté ! Si tu sais si bien te servir de tes couilles, pourquoi tu ne les as pas posées sur la table pendant que ton cher papa pourrissait votre honneur, ou pendant que j'agonisais sur ton tapis à cause de ta chère tante ?"

Elle souleva sa manche pour lui coller le "Sang-de-Bourbe" indélébile sous les yeux.

"Pourquoi tu ne les as pas assumées dans ces moments-là, hein ?"

Elle enfonçait de plus en plus sa baguette dans le cou de Drago qui reculait, effaré par ce que la jeune fille lui balançait. Il ne parvenait pas à parler. Elle était littéralement en furie et s'amusait actuellement à voir son pire ennemi se briser sous ses yeux. Elle lui faisait mal. Très mal. Et elle en avait largement conscience. Il repensa au souvenir de Bellatrix en train de trancher le bras de sa camarade, ses hurlements. Il baissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas l'affronter plus. Elle abaissa sa baguette.

"Tu vois. Tu n'es qu'un lâche, Malfoy."

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Et ce qu'elle y vit ne la fit même pas culpabiliser. Même si elle voyait la souffrance, les remords, l'honneur bafoué et tout le reste. Pendant quelques secondes, Drago Malfoy avait baissé sa garde sous les coups, et elle n'y prêtait pas attention. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, elle, c'était sa colère.

Elle le laissa en plan dans le couloir et parti vider toute sa rancœur ailleurs. Quant à lui, il attendit de la voir disparaître pour se laisser glisser le long d'un mur, les yeux dans le vague.

Cela n'avait pas été une réflexion plus dure que les autres. Cela n'avait été qu'une toute petite goutte. Mais visiblement, Drago avait franchi la limite à ne pas franchir avec Granger. Et elle l'avait fait payer à l'échelle de ses moyens.

OoO

Il allait la tuer. Il allait l'Avadakédavriser sur place. Il allait toutes les Avadakédavriser et cela en serait terminer de ses problèmes.

Entre Weaslette qui faisait comme si ils n'avaient jamais... Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait, au juste ? Parler ? Sympathiser ? Là n'était pas la question. Du moins pas pour le moment. Depuis ce matin-là, la rouquine refilait le parfait amour avec le Balafré et l'ignorait superbement.

Et en plus de ça, il fallait que Granger décide de faire la Grande Révolution à Drago. Se rendait-elle compte qu'il avait dû aller récupérer Drago à la petite cuillère dans un couloir ? Lorsque Blaise l'avait trouvé, tout seul, les yeux dans le vague et des larmes inondant ses joues, il avait compris que son meilleur ami avait pris un coup de trop.

Drago Malfoy avachi dans un couloir, en larmes, à la vue de tous ? Il s'était forcément passé quelque chose de grave. Drago avait levé vers lui des yeux si tristes que Blaise en aurait pleuré.

Il ne lui avait pas posé de questions - du moins pour le moment - et l'avait juste levé et transporter jusqu'à leur dortoir. Cela n'avait pas été simple. Drago marchait à peine et il avait dû leur jeter un sortilège de Désillusion pour conserver la réputation de son ami. Arrivés là-bas, il l'avait lâché et Drago ne parlait pas. Au bout de dix minutes d'interrogatoire infructueuses, il l'avait tout simplement giflé, avant de dégainer sa baguette, juste au cas où le blond est décidé de lui lancer un Doloris bien senti.

Mais il n'avait rien fait de cela. Il avait juste débité toute la conversation à Blaise qui était rentré dans une colère noire.

Maintenant, il cherchait Granger, et foi de Zabini, ça allait chier.

Il la trouva tranquillement assise sur un banc dans les jardins, un bouquin à la main. Visiblement, elle avait trouvé comment calmer ses nerfs, elle semblait aller bien.

"Granger !"

La jeune fille releva la tête et fronça les sourcils devant la tête du Serpentard. Il se planta devant elle et vida son sac.

"Parce que, évidemment, tu crois que vous, les parfaits petits "gentils", vous avez le monopole en terme de souffrance ? Tu te prends pour qui Granger ? Tu crois que c'est facile d'être fille ou fils de Sang Purs ou même de Mangemorts ? Tu crois que c'est simple ? Qu'on croule sous les privilèges, qu'on se la coule douce ? Qui es-tu pour nous juger ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ?"

"J-je..."

"T'étais là quand Theo se prenais des Doloris par son père pour un mot de travers ? T'étais là quand ma mère se faisait sauter par la plupart des Sang purs hommes sous mes yeux ? T'étais là quand Pansy a voulu s'ouvrir les veines pour éviter un mariage forcé ? T'étais là quand le Lord menaçait de tuer Narcissa devant Drago lorsqu'il ne ramenait pas de résultat sur l'assassinat de Dumbledore? T'étais là quand on a forcé à des gamins de se faire tatouer une putain de Marque parce que leurs parents n'avaient pas un putain de centième de couilles pour se révolter ? Hein ? Non je n'ai pas vu Potter plié en deux à souffrir la mort. Non je n'ai pas jeté un Oubliette à mes parents pour les protéger. Non je n'ai pas sauvé le monde. Et si Potter n'avait pas été là j'aurais probablement contribué à la chute du monde en question. Pour quoi ? Pour qui ? J'en sais rien. Qui sait vraiment pourquoi on se battait ? Je suis sûrement un lâche, un mec perfide, vicieux. Je suis un Serpentard. Drago aussi. J'étais pas du bon côté pendant la Guerre. Drago non plus. Il t'a fait souffrir ? Oui. C'est un salop, il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus. Mais putain tu ne vides pas ton sac comme ça sans savoir qui tu as réellement en face. Tu ne connais pas Drago, ok ? Je dois en connaître plus sur les Moldus que tu n'en sauras jamais à propos des Sang-Purs alors enfonce toi ça bien dans le crâne : ne fais pas aux autres ce que tu ne voudrais pas qu'on te fasse. Ne te mets pas à la hauteur de ton ennemi putain ! Compris Granger ?"

La jeune femme regardait, les yeux en forme de soucoupe Blaise faire son laïus et les larmes menacèrent de couler. Ses yeux lui piquaient. Elle avait l'impression d'être une gamine qu'on gronde car elle a fait une bêtise. Elle resta une bonne minute en flottement, Zabini attendant une réaction de sa part.

Hermione se reprit d'un coup. Elle n'était pas une gamine. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux du meilleur ami de Malfoy et répondit d'une voix calme.

"Peut-être que j'ai jugé Malfoy. Peut-être que j'ai été dure avec lui. Mais tu ne retireras pas ces six ans. Vous avez vos cicatrices et nous avons les nôtres, Zabini. C'est quelque chose que j'admets. Mais enfonce toi bien aussi une chose dans le crâne : si vous en êtes là c'est la faute de vos parents. Si j'en suis là, c'est la faute de Malfoy. Je ne suis pas la cause de son malheur. Il est la cause du mien. Je ne vais pas me soumettre sous prétexte que vous en avez autant sur le dos que nous avons pu en avoir. Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il vous ait arrivé. Et toi, est-ce que tu l'es ?... Sur ce, Zabini, tu m'excuses mais je dois retrouver Harry et Ron."

Ce fut au tour de Blaise de rester muet. Pourquoi dans ce débat personne n'avait vraiment tord mais personne n'avait vraiment raison ?

"Au fait" Repris Granger. "En ce qui concerne vos histoires personnelles, je ne dirai rien à personne. Il y a des secrets dont Poudlard ne doit pas connaître l'existence..."

Blaise la remercia d'un hochement de tête. Ses paroles faisaient étrangement très Dumbledore. Elle s'éloigna et il s'assit sur le banc où elle se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt puis prit sa tête entre ses mains.

"Putain de bordel de merde... Qu'est-ce que c'est compliqué..."

Il finit par rejeter la tête en arrière et respira un grand coup. Il allait maintenant falloir faire face à Drago et probablement à sa mauvaise humeur.

Non loin de là, une jeune femme réfléchissait à sa dernière conversation.

Un extrait de l'un des textes laissé par l'inconnu refit surface dans son esprit sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

 _"Ils répondront probablement, pleins d'amertume, qu'ils n'ont certainement pas demandé toute la merde accumulée dans leurs gènes ces derniers siècles"_

Les paroles de l'inconnu lui revenaient partout. Décidément, elle aurait vraiment voulu pouvoir discuter avec lui.

OoO

 _À vous, chers inconnus._

 _Vous vous en doutez, je suis le troisième à avoir ce livre dans les mains._

 _J'ai trouvé extrêmement intéressant ce livre moldu dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence. Néanmoins, vos réflexions sont, à mes yeux, presque plus appréciables encore. Inconnu n1, initiateur de cette épopée du livre, tu as une très jolie plume. Je te trouve pourtant tellement triste. Si j'ai bien un conseil à te donner c'est : prends un verre de whisky pur-feu._

 _Et toi, inconnu n2, tu sembles curieux. Peut-être trop ? Tout comme toi, je me questionne aussi sur l'identité du propriétaire original, mais aussi sur la tienne !_

 _Je crois que je vais être beaucoup moins philosophe que vous mes amis (oui, parfaits inconnus, ce livre est à mes yeux un lien nous unissant dans l'anonymat.)_

 _Je m'attarde moins sur le Cid, certes, mais je me sens dans l'obligation de parler de nous. C'est étrange de se dire que je vous croise peut-être chaque jour, que nous sommes peut-être amis, ou ennemis et que nous l'ignorons._

 _Qu'importe, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _C'est le but de l'expérience. Sans aucuns préjugés. Sans haine._

 _Ça fait du bien, hein ?_

 _Je vous remercie mille fois pour vos pensées. Ainsi se termine ma trace sur ce bouquin sacré. Je vous souhaite une belle vie, et à vous aussi ceux qui me lise !_

 _A la revoyure, Inconnu n3._

Dean agita sa baguette et sa plume cessa d'écrire. Il rangea son bureau et cacha le livre dans une des poches de sa robe. Il sorti du dortoir des Gryffondors et parti vers la bibliothèque non sans jeter un regard à chaque élève qu'il croisait.

 _C'est peut-être lui. C'est peut-être elle._

Voilà ce qu'il se disait. Il cherchait à savoir qui était ces inconnus. C'était probablement le prix à payer pour pouvoir lire le triste génie qui avait lancé l'histoire.

Arrivé dans la bibliothèque, il salua Mrs. Pince ainsi qu'Hermione qui, à son habitude, ne le vit pas, trop occupée à recouvrir de ses connaissances des parchemins entiers. Il sourit, amusé, puis se dirigea vers le rayon destiné à l'arithmétique. Il cacha le livre entre plusieurs de même taille. Ainsi, cela ne pouvait être que quelqu'un de bien qui le trouverait.

Satisfait, il s'éloigna, ne se doutant pas de ce qu'enclencherait son geste.

* * *

 **Et voilà messieurs dames, un ptit review pour commenter tout ça ? Non ? Bon, je m'en remettrai !**

 **Plus sérieusement, à dans deux semaines !**


	5. Chapitre IV : Il n'y a que le pouvoir

**Le baratin de Lehen** :

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Alors certes, il est une heure du matin, mais mon chapitre est posté ! J'espère que l'intrigue qui se pose poco a poco vous plais !

Ça peut vous paraitre minuscule, mais on est à 14 suivis, et déjà rien que ces quatorze personnes je vous aime ! Je suid tellement heureuse que ma fiction intéresse !

 **Merci à Tiftan qui fait encore et toujours des merveilles !**

Bonne lecture chers amis :D

 **Rating : M**

 **Disclaimer : Tout est à JK hormis l'histoire qui m'appartient**

 ** _Tout ce que je ne saurai te dire : Chapitre IV : Il n'y a que le pouvoir et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le chercher_**

 _P_ _lus jamais._

Plus jamais on ne l'y reprendrait. C'était impensable, inadmissible. Il était un Malfoy oui ou non, merde ?

Pleurer comme une gamine de Poufsouffle dans un couloir ! Drago avait honte. Honte de s'être fait avoir par Granger. Cette petite conne allait en prendre pour son grade, parole de Malfoy. Pourtant une petite voix perfide lui rappelait que sa famille n'était plus rien aux yeux du monde sorcier.

Il passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux et se leva. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Blaise. Il ne se rappelait plus très bien de ce qu'il lui avait confié, mais il priait Merlin que le noir soit soudainement atteint d'amnésie. Il sortit de son dortoir et chercha Blaise des yeux, en vain. En revanche, il tomba sur une Pansy Parkinson particulièrement sur les nerfs.

Elle marchait à grands pas jusqu'à lui, un parchemin à la main. Arrivée devant lui, la jeune Serpentarde jeta à Drago un regard qui signifiait qu'il allait - encore - passé un mauvais quart d'heure. Voyant qu'il allait se faire démolir, Drago décida qu'il en avait déjà bien assez pris dans la gueule pour aujourd'hui et stoppa son amie d'un regard.

"Ce n'est pas le moment Pans'."

La jeune Serpentarde s'arrêta net, interdite, et observa Drago passé devant elle sans lui jeter un regard. Elle comprit rapidement que le Drago plus vulnérable de ces derniers jours avait disparu pour rendre sa place à celui du début de l'Après-Guerre. Il était redevenu froid, impassible, impénétrable.

 _Comme son père..._

Quiconque tentera de fissurer Drago Lucius Malfoy aujourd'hui signait son arrêt de mort. Il sorti de la Salle Commune des Serpents et bouscula un groupe de quatrièmes année de Serdaigle qui passait par-là. L'un d'entre eux protesta et se retrouva rapidement soulevé à plusieurs dizaines de centimètres du sol.

Drago l'avait attrapé par le col et le fusillait actuellement du regard en se demandant si oui ou non il risquait de finir avec un procès sur les bras s'il lançait un Endoloris à ce petit merdeux. C'est à ce moment-là que Blaise choisit d'intervenir, il héla son ami qui se tourna vers lui en lâchant sans ménagement le Serdaigle. Ce dernier s'écroula sur le sol dans un râle furieux. Il leur lança à tous un dernier regard meurtrier et parti vers Blaise qui l'attendait quelques mètres plus loin.

Il entendait des murmures provenant du petit groupe. Ils parlaient de Mangemorts, du fils dont le père avait un Manoir servant de QG à Celui-qui-était-enfin-vaincu. Drago contracta violemment la mâchoire pour éviter de se retourner et tuer cette bande de petits cons qui ne savaient rien. _Rien._

Il passa devant Blaise dont les pensées étaient étrangement similaires à celle de Pansy plus tôt. Il prit la direction des Jardins et Blaise eut peur quelques minutes qu'ils ne croisent Granger. Vu l'état de Drago, cela se serait terminé en pugilat et Blaise n'avait aucune envie que son meilleur ami termine à Azkaban pour meurtre d'une héroïne de Guerre avec pour voisin son cher et tendre paternel. Cela aurait été quelque peu... Gênant.

Même plongé dans ses pensées, le noir comprit bien vite où se rendait Drago. Elles se confirmèrent lorsqu'il aperçut le terrain de Quidditch commencé à se dessiner à l'horizon. Le blond avait besoin de voler pour évacuer et cela, tout joueur de Quidditch digne de ce nom le comprendrait, voler c'était tellement... Tellement... Indescriptible.

Quand on se retrouvait tout là-haut, on se sentait vivant, et libre. Voilà, c'était cela. Drago avait besoin de liberté.

Il passa dans le vestiaire, retirant seulement sa robe de sorcier et enfourchant son vieux Nimbus 2001. Il n'était certes plus le plus performant de ses balais, mais Drago y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Il ne vérifia pas que Blaise le suivait toujours et monta en chandelle jusqu'à se retrouver au milieu des nuages. Il hésita quelques secondes à monter au-dessus pour voir le Soleil, mais décida plutôt de survoler le Lac Noir et les plaines environnantes.

Il respira l'air humide de cette fin de Septembre, ses sens se calmant au fur et à mesure que le vent fouettait son visage. Ses vêtements étaient plaqués contre son corps, les bourrasques gelées pénétraient le moindre centimètre carré de tissu. Il attraperait probablement froid, mais il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Cette bonne vieille Pomfresh s'en occupera et il éviterait sa ronde du soir.

A cette pensée, il ralentit instinctivement.

 _Par les couilles de Merlin._

Ce soir, il devait faire sa ronde avec Granger.

OoO

"Lavande pour la centième fois NON je ne sortirai pas avec toi !"

"Mais mon Ronron !"

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Lavande ! J'ai dit non !"

Hermione, Ginny et Harry étaient tout simplement impressionnés par Ron. Lavande Brown le harcelait depuis déjà une bonne heure et il n'avait pas lâché prise, répétant sans cesse que non, il ne sortirait plus avec elle. Les trois compères observaient la scène, confortablement installés dans les fauteuils de la Salle Commune des Lions.

"C''est à cause d' _elle_ , c'est ça !?"

La seule fille du Trio d'Or soupira. Et voilà qu'encore elle y était mêlée...

"Je suis sûre que tu l'aimes toujours ! C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi !"

Ron avait les oreilles rouges de colère, et il semblait à deux doigts d'exploser. Hermione ricana, elle aurait aimé avoir un saladier de Pop-corn pour accompagner le divertissement. Autant, l'année dernière et les années précédentes elle aurait étripée cette pétasse de Lavande Brown sur place. Maintenant que son histoire avec Ronald était définitivement terminée, elle trouvait cela très amusant. Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant le comportement de sa meilleure amie, elle était presque flippante à prendre son pied en voyant un tel spectacle. Parfois il se demandait si elle n'était pas un peu sadique...

"Mais donne-moi une raison Ronron pour ne pas m'aimer !"

"Tu veux une raison ? Je peux t'en donner pleins si tu veux ! Tu ne me plais pas, tu n'es pas très intelligente, je n'aime pas comment tu t'habilles, je te trouve superficielle... Et puis je suis déjà sorti avec toi et crois-moi que ça m'est amplement suffisant ! Tu veux que je continue ou cela te suffira ?!"

Là, toute l'assistance regardait Ronald Weasley avec des yeux ronds. Lui-même semblait choqué par son comportement. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il sortait des choses comme celles-ci à... A Lavande Brown ?!

Tout le courage qui avait surgit ainsi que l'adrénaline le quittèrent brusquement.

Il déglutit bruyamment. Il avait signé son arrêt de mort.

Lavande le regardait, la bouche ouverte, sa lèvre inférieure tremblotante. Elle la referma et parti sans demander son reste dans son dortoir pour aller probablement pleurer. Les sœurs Patil la suivirent, jetant un regard noir au dernier garçon Weasley. Ce dernier était persuadé qu'elles partaient pour aller comploter dans son dos et ainsi assouvir la vengeance de la blonde.

Il se tourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis, l'air un peu hagard. Hermione commença à applaudir, Ginny riait à gorge déployée tandis qu'Harry souriait doucement.

"Oh Ron ! C'était fantastique !" Lança Hermione dont le rire ne parvenait pas à s'éteindre.

"Harry détend toi un peu ! Rigole par Merlin !" Dit la cadette Weasley en pinçant son petit-ami un peu partout pour le faire rire.

Ron se mit à sourire puis à rire à son tour et, emporté par ses amis hilares, Harry les suivit dans leur euphorie et cela lui fit un bien fou.

Soudain, Hermione se tue. Ses yeux étaient tombés sur l'horloge. L'heure indiquée se rapprochait dangereusement de celle de sa ronde avec Malfoy, et elle avait tout sauf envie de le voir. Sa colère était redescendue grâce aux quelques lignes de l'inconnu qu'elle avait pris soin de recopier dans un livre. Sa confrontation avec Zabini ne l'avait pas aidée, mais elle avait réfléchi. Zabini n'avait pas tort sur tous les points, mais elle avait aussi raison.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que si le Serpentard était venu déballer sa colère ainsi sur elle, c'est qu'elle avait sûrement atteint Malfoy. Elle était partagée entre la culpabilité et... Elle avait un peu honte de le dire, mais une certaine fierté flottait dans son esprit. Elle avait déstabilisé le roc qu'était Malfoy. Mais... Evidemment qu'elle culpabilisait, c'était sa nature. Même si Malfoy ne méritait pas qu'elle s'en soucie. Et puis... Il fallait bien avouer que maintenant elle était quelque peu effrayée par le jeune homme. Au vu de la relation plus que tendue qu'il y avait entre eux ces derniers temps, la ronde de ce soir n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Tout comme l'épisode de la Salle de Bain, elle n'en avait pas parlé à ses deux meilleurs amis, même si l'idée de donner un peu de Polynectar à Harry pour qu'il prenne sa place lui avait effleuré l'esprit.

 _Merlin qu'est-ce qui va encore me tomber dessus..._

OoO

Les cloches de Poudlard résonnaient, indiquant à chacun des élèves qu'il était temps pour tous de regagner leurs dortoirs respectifs. Serpentards comme Gryffondors perçurent alors un soupir bruyant émanant pour certains d'un blond à l'air soudain maussade et las, pour d'autres d'une jeune fille, la tête posée sur un bureau par dépit.

"Tu vas faire ta ronde avec Granger ?" Demanda Zabini à l'adresse de son meilleur ami.

Drago mima la pendaison et se leva. Blaise l'interpella avant qu'il ne ferme la porte.

"Hé vieux ! Ne l'assassine pas, hein..."

Le Serpentard lui offrit son sourire le plus sadique et le noir eut pendant un millième de seconde peur pour la vie de la Griffondor mais Drago ria devant la tête de son ami et secoua la tête avant de refermer la porte de la Salle Commune.

Blaise le traita de « sale petit con » mais Drago était déjà hors de portée. Il leva les yeux au ciel et eut un petit sourire. Ses craintes envers Granger étaient fondées, il connaissait son meilleur ami comme s'il l'avait fait. Mais il était tout de même rassuré, Drago restait le même en présence de ses amis, il était toujours ce sale Serpentard qui se tapait toute les plus jolies filles et qui buvait comme un trou.

On disait souvent de Blaise qu'il était vulgaire. Parfois, lorsqu'il allait au Manoir Malfoy voir Drago - dans un temps où le Manoir n'était pas infesté de Mangemorts - Narcissa était outrée par le langage du meilleur ami de son fils. Alors Blaise rappelait sans aucune crainte qui était sa mère, et Narcissa chouchoutait ce pauvre chéri. Du moins... Elle le chouchoutait telle une Sang-pure. Cela avait toujours été un jeu pour le noir, qui adorait faire tourner en bourrique son ami. Drago détestait qu'on lui pique le peu d'affection qu'il recevait, et c'était tout à son honneur.

Plongé dans ses souvenirs, il ne remarqua pas toute suite la jeune sixième année qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis le fond de la pièce. Quand enfin il posa ses yeux sur elle, remarquant son petit manège, il dévoila ses dents parfaitement blanches pour lui lancer un sourire aguicheur. La Serpentarde ne semblait pas intimider et Blaise se dit qu'il allait passer une agréable soirée. Que Dray et Granger aillent au Diable ! Il pouvait s'entretuer qu'il ne quittera pas le lit dans lequel il comptait emmener la petite brune en face de lui.

OoO

Hermione se sentait observée et pourtant il n'y avait personne dans ce couloir. Elle regarda autour d'elle, main sur sa baguette puis soupira. Elle était vraiment paranoïaque, elle ressentait cela régulièrement, mais jamais personne n'était là. A la bibliothèque, elle avait beau chercher, tout le monde était bien trop occupé à vivre sa petite vie pour se soucier d'elle. Pareil dans son dortoir, son pressentiment ne la quittait pas. Et ce n'était certainement pas Malfoy qui la regardait travailler. Cette idée la fit ricaner toute seule.

 _Et les Hippogriffes ont des nageoires tant qu'on y est..._

Décidemment, les réflexes de la guerre avaient la vie dure. Elle lâcha sa baguette et s'appuya sur le mur le plus proche, attendant Malfoy.

La Griffondor cru - ou plutôt pria - que ce dernier ne vienne jamais à cette ronde, à un point où elle ne l'aurait presque pas dénoncé pour le remercier. Presque. Mais les pas nonchalants qui résonnaient dans son dos anéantirent ses espoirs. Elle se tourna vers lui, il ne la regarda même pas et la dépassa sans un mot. Visiblement, cette ronde se ferait dans le silence et l'ignorance. La jeune fille souffla intérieurement, c'était, à ses yeux, le meilleur scénario qu'elle ait trouvé, les autres se terminant indéniablement par la mort de l'un des deux protagonistes.

Malfoy marchait quelques pas devant, et elle le suivait sans vraiment le suivre. Elle lui jetait parfois quelques coups d'œil. Elle observa à quel point il avait l'air impassible. Encore plus que d'habitude. Hermione était habitué à son air détaché et nonchalant, mais là, il ne reflétait tout simplement... Rien.

Donc elle avait tapé juste. Elle avait vraiment touché Malfoy. Au point où il ne cherchait pas à la frapper ou à l'insulter, c'était comme... Comme lorsque on veut pleurer mais qu'on souffre tellement que rien ne s'échappe de nos yeux.

Elle repensa à leur altercation dans la Salle de bain quelques jours plus tôt. Elle avait l'impression de faire face à quelqu'un d'autre que le jeune homme qu'elle avait surpris, une brosse à dent dans la bouche et du dentifrice au coin des lèvres.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et pensa aux paroles de Blaise.

 _"T'étais là quand le Lord menaçait de tuer Narcissa devant Drago lorsqu'il ne ramenait pas de résultat sur l'assassinat de Dumbledore ? T'étais là quand on a forcé des gamins à se faire tatouer une putain de Marque parce que leur parents n'avaient pas un putain de centimètre de couilles pour se révolter ?"_

Puis à ses propres paroles.

 _"Si tu sais si bien te servir de tes couilles, pourquoi tu ne les as pas posées sur la table pendant que ton cher papa pourrissait votre honneur, ou pendant que j'agonisais sur ton tapis à cause de ta chère tante ?"_

Soudain, elle regrettait vraiment. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle regrettait de lui avoir dit de telles choses. Blaise avait raison, elle s'était abaissée à son niveau. Et, même si il le méritait probablement, elle ne voulait pas de cette image de jeune fille sans cœur. Elle avait un cœur, une sensibilité. Et elle allait le prouver à Malfoy, même si il lui avait fait du mal toutes ses années. Elle voulait s'élever au-dessus de lui.

La fin de leur ronde approchait, et après avoir retiré cinq points à deux troisièmes années de Poufsouffle pour traîner loin de leur dortoir à une heure si tardive, elle touchait à sa fin.

Ils partirent en direction de leur propre dortoir. Arrivés devant la porte, Malfoy prononça le mot de passe.

"Infernus"

Cela signifiait en latin "Enfer". Chaque semaine, ils changeaient leur mot de passe, le choisissant l'un après l'autre.

La première fois, Malfoy avait choisi "Suicide". Hermione avait trouvé ça tout bonnement horrible, et Malfoy lui avait tout naturellement répondu que le mot de passe représentait simplement ce que la jeune fille le poussait à faire en vivant à seulement une dizaine de mètres de lui. Charmant.

C'est comme ça qu'ils choisirent de fonctionner ainsi jusqu'à la fin de l'année, où comme aimait la surnommée Drago, la ″Libération tant espérée″.

Les deux Préfets-en-chef entrèrent et Malfoy parti directement vers sa chambre. Hermione hésita puis prit son courage à deux mains. Elle avait aidé Harry à trouver des Horcruxes, survécu à des situations impossibles et c'était Malfoy qui l'intimidait ? Non.

"Malfoy, attends."

Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, quoique surpris par l'intervention de la Griffondor.

Voyant qu'il n'avait aucune réaction, la jeune femme traversa la pièce et tira sur son bras pour le retenir.

Ce coup-ci, il leva les yeux vers elle. Ils restèrent bloqués quelques secondes devant la vision de la main d'Hermione emprisonnant le poignet du Serpentard. Elle se surprit à penser qu'elle n'avait pas eu de contact direct avec lui depuis ce coup de poing en quatrième année. Ce souvenir la fit presque sourire, mais elle revint rapidement sur Terre.

Elle sembla se réveiller et le lâcha, il la regardait toujours avec impassibilité.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Granger ?"

La jeune femme respira un grand coup.

"Et bien... À propos de tout à l'heure, je... Je voulais m'excuser d'avoir été si dure avec toi."

Drago arqua un sourcil avant d'esquisser un léger sourire narquois.

"Tu te fous de ma gueule Granger, rassure moi ?"

"Euh... Non, non je suis sérieuse."

Ce coup-ci, Drago fronça les sourcils.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Granger."

Sa voix était menaçante et Hermione recula instinctivement, sa main se rapprochant de sa baguette.

"Je me fous de tout ce que tu m'as dit. Je me fous que tu penses que je suis seul, que je suis un lâche."

"Ah oui ? Tu ne faisais pourtant pas le fier cet après-midi !"

Le ton commençait à monter, et Drago avait dégainé sa baguette à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Il la pointa sur la gorge de la brune comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt.

"Je devrais te tuer, Granger, tu m'entends ?"

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure glacé, tout comme ses yeux. La Gryffondor n'en démorda pas, consciente qu'il n'irai pas aussi loin.

"Lâche-moi, Malfoy."

Il la défia du regard encore quelques instants puis se détourna et rentra dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Hermione s'autorisa à respirer. Cette fois, on ne l'y prendra plus. Cette idée de s'élever à la hauteur de son ennemi... Quelle bêtise ! La situation n'était pas meilleure, au contraire ! Elle avait provoqué ce qu'elle craignait...

 _Quelle idiote._

Elle ne savait plus comment agir avec lui, alors elle préféra opter pour la solution qu'il avait utilisé un peu plus tôt : l'ignorance.

Si ils ne s'adressaient pas la parole, si ils faisaient comme si l'autre n'existait pas, peut-être qu'ils obtiendraient la paix ?

Hermione s'enferma dans sa chambre, sa décision était prise. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il fasse de même...

OoO

Ginny sortait de cours de Métamorphose. Elle avait la sensation que ses joues étaient aussi rouges que ses cheveux. Depuis leur petite... Entrevue, la jeune fille avait du mal à rester maîtresse d'elle-même durant les cours de cette bonne vieille McGo. Sa professeur ne faisait rien de particulier en soit, mais la rouquine avait la nette impression qu'elle la regardait l'air de dire "Ginevra Weasley, je sais pertinemment que vous ne jouez pas aux cartes pendant vos petits rencards. Si votre mère savait..."

Oh ça non. Molly ne savait pas que sa fille couchait avec Harry. Et quand Ginny pensait à la réaction de sa mère lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'Hermione et Ron avaient une vie sexuelle... Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas droit à ce traitement de faveur. En effet, la mère de la fratrie Weasley n'avait pas haussé un sourcil lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte de la chambre de Ronald, tombant au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et ainsi surprenant l'ancien couple.

Elle avait poussé un petit cri puis avait refermé vivement la porte derrière elle. Hermione s'était confondue en excuses pendant des heures et Ronald... Ronald avait vogué entre la fierté auprès de ses frères et la honte d'avoir été découvert en très fâcheuse position. C'était toujours gênant d'être surpris la tête entre les cuisses de sa copine par sa mère.

Molly quant à elle avait prié Hermione d'arrêter de s'excuser ainsi, prétextant que de toute manière, Victoire n'avait pas non plus été créée durant une partie de bataille explosive entre Bill et Fleurk. Par contre... Elle s'était tourné vers sa "Ginny chérie" et lui avait bien fait comprendre que sa fille n'avait pas intérêt de faire ça en dehors de sous son toit et sans que l'homme en face soit Harry James Potter, ce qui était tout bonnement... Horrible, et déjà transgressé de surcroit. Du moins pour ce qui était de le faire au Terrier.

Ce dernier avait avalé de travers à l'entente de ses paroles et Ginny avait hurlé sur sa mère pendant une demi-heure. La routine chez les Weasley.

Il fallait donc comprendre Ginny, Molly ne devait pas savoir.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas de suite le jeune homme qui l'interpelait. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Blaise se planta devant elle, sa main appuyant sur son point de côté, essoufflé.

"Weaslette ! Par les couilles de Merlin t'es sourde !?"

"Tu me veux quoi, Zabini ?"

Ginny avait été froide. Elle savait ce que cet abruti faisait là, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se trouve à la Tour d'Astronomie ce soir-là ?

"Je... Je suis pas en train de dire qu'on est amis ou..."

"On ne l'est pas."

"Laisse-moi terminer putain ! On n'est pas amis, mais... Merde pourquoi tu m'ignores !?"

"La réponse est dans la question, Zabini. On est pas amis."

Sur ces mots, la tornade rousse continua son chemin, plantant le Serpentard sur place. Ce dernier, commençant très sérieusement à en avoir plus que marre de ces lionnes indomptables qui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à tout le monde - et particulièrement aux Serpentards - se retourna et l'attrapa par le bras.

"On est peut-être pas amis, Weaslette. Et peut-être que pour le moment ça va avec Potter. Mais si ça va pas, ben... Putain j'aurais jamais pensé dire ça... J'suis là, ok ?"

Ginny le regarda, éberluée.

"Gin' !"

Voilà que Potter débarquait, accompagné de l'autre intello de Grangie. Il était temps pour lui de partir. Elle dégagea vivement son bras de l'emprise de Blaise, geste que remarqua le petit-ami de la rousse. Il fronça les sourcils sans pour autant démarrer les hostilités. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une broutille et Gin' semblait avoir la situation en main. Elle aurait de toutes manières détester qu'Harry intervienne, fichu égo...

Ginny se détourna pour rejoindre Harry et Ron mais Zabini l'arrêta dans son élan.

"Hé ! N'oublie pas, ok ?"

"O-ok..."

Ginny était étonnée du comportement du Serpentard. Il décidait soudainement qu'ils seraient amis ? Mieux, qu'il deviendrait son confident ? Ginny secoua la tête à cette idée. Elle rejoignit son amoureux qu'elle embrassa sans aucune gêne. Inconsciemment, elle voulait transmettre un message à Blaise. Ce baiser était un énorme "Laisse tomber si tes intentions sont autres qu'amicales" que Blaise saisit très clairement.

 _Et ben on est pas rendu..._

OoO

 _Le déni._

 _Il me fait penser à de la belladone. Il soulage nos maux, pourtant une dose trop forte vous détruit. Il vous intoxique jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de vous cette marguerite flétrie dans les mains de la petite fille._

 _Savez-vous ce qu'est un paroxysme ? Lorsque quelque chose l'atteint, c'est que son intensité ne pourra plus augmenter._

 _La souffrance en a-t-elle un ? Est-ce que l'on peut se dire "Je ne pourrai pas souffrir plus qu'aujourd'hui" sans craindre que demain une douleur encore plus aigüe ne nous assaille ?_

 _Où se trouvent tes limites, Souffrance ? Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas vivre mon déni en paix ? Pourquoi faut-il que tu acharnes sur moi mes faiblesses ?_

 _Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me laisser mourir ? Je crèverai déjà comme un chien et non comme un roi, mais ce dernier point, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et j'ose espérer que ce n'est pas non plus de la mienne. Qu'ai-je fait au monde pour mériter une destinée comme celle-ci ?_

 _Encore œuf, j'étais marqué par un futur qui ne m'appartenait pas._

 _Tout juste né, je portais sur moi le malheur de gens dont j'ignorai tout et cela malgré ma nudité._

 _Je n'étais que du rien, et on m'enlevait déjà tout. Comme c'est étrange de manquer de quelque chose que l'on a vécu qu'à travers les autres. Ça sonne comme de l'envie, de la jalousie. Alors que cela n'en est pas. Ce n'est qu'un besoin humain, ce n'est que de la curiosité._

 _J'ai tellement mal. C'est comme une grosseur dans mon corps, un je-ne-sais-quoi qui grandit, grandit en moi. Et il m'oppresse de plus en plus. Jours après jours. Heures après heures. Minutes après minutes. Je prie tout cœur Merlin pour que cela m'achève. Je suis tellement peu, cela ne nécessiterai que peu de forces._

 _Mais à quoi suis-je réduit ? Pourquoi ? A cause de qui ? Comment ?_

 _Tant de questions qui resteront sans réponses._

 _La vie c'est peu de choses. Il nous faut savoir l'embellir à l'occasion pour qu'elle devienne plus supportable, et peut-être, qui sait, un cadeau et non plus un fardeau pour quelques minutes merveilleuses._

 _J'ai perdu ma langue, mon ouïe. J'ignore jusqu'à la signification véritable du mot aimer. Mais gardez votre pitié pour ceux qui en voudront, vous n'êtes après tout que des gens, spectateur de l'existence des autres._

 _J'aimerai mourir. Mais la Mort est une sentence trop douce pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne fait pas parti des nombreux privilèges que l'on m'a offerts._

 _La différence entre ma mort et ma vie n'est pas matérielle, non. Ma mort, je vais devoir la méritée._

 _Je m'excuse pour ce manque de poésie et de réaction envers vos réponses. Pourtant, je vous remercie. Mais je n'ai pas le cœur à débattre aujourd'hui. Peut-être une autre fois, si ce livre me retombe par hasard dans les mains... Pour la troisième fois._

 _Dois-je signer Inconnu n4 ? Non. Je suis le seul, l'unique Inconnu n1. Et ça, on ne pourra pas me le retirer. Quoique je n'en serai pas étonné._

 _Continue ton chemin cher Cid, part où le vent t'emporte. Peut-être te ramènera-t-il à ton aimée ?_

Si sa joie avait été immense en trouvant l'exemplaire du Cid dans un couloir, maintenant elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Qui que soit cette personne, elle avait envie d'en terminer avec la Vie. La jeune fille sentait tout le désarroi, la souffrance de cette âme en peine. C'en était trop pour son esprit Griffondor. Ou peut-être était-ce seulement son caractère. Qu'importe, sa décision était prise. Il fallait qu'elle aide cet inconnu. Elle ressentait le besoin de lui apporter de l'espoir. Elle retrouvait les mêmes sensations qui l'avaient poussée à suivre Harry au cours de la Grande Guerre, et encore une fois, personne ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Ce livre était revenu à elle, de surcroit empreint d'aucune forme de magie. Il lui était aussi revenu à lui, au premier propriétaire. Le professeur Trelawney lui aurait dit que c'était un signe du destin, mais elle n'en aurait pas cru un mot. Elle se basait sur des choses concrètes. Et ce mot était un appel au secours auquel elle comptait bien répondre de tout son cœur et de toute son âme. Qui le ferait sinon ?

Et puis... Une personne dotée d'une aussi jolie plume ne pouvait pas être foncièrement mesquin, ou méchant. Rien que d'avoir laissé ce livre faire le tour de Poudlard - même s'il n'en avait pas eu le temps - en était la preuve ! Elle n'allait pas tomber sur un Mangemort, par Merlin !

Mais devait-elle en parler à ses amis ? Non. A coup sûr, Ron se moquerait d'elle, et Harry... Harry devait surtout s'occuper de lui pour le moment.

Elle aurait voulu savoir l'identité de cet écrivain en herbe, mais elle savait qu'il ne la déclinera pas. Il fallait qu'elle respecte ça.

Hermione lança un sort de réduction au livre et le mis dans une poche de sa robe. Elle se leva et parti en direction du rayon des Sortilèges. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de communiquer avec lui à travers ce livre ou alors... Par parchemins !

Encore faudrait-il qu'il accepte...

Il fallait quelque chose pour le convaincre. Soudain une lumière s'alluma dans son esprit.

Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y aie pas pensé plus tôt !

Elle sorti un parchemin de son sac et commença à griffonner. Qui qu'il soit, il acceptera son aide, parole de Gryffondor.

 **Au fait quelqu'un regarde les titres de chapitre ? J'ai l'impression qu'on passe souvent sur ce détail, mais il a son importance ! Bref, je divague. A dans deux semaines !**


	6. Chapitre V : Il fallait bien un visage

**Le baratin de Lehen' :** **Bonjour ! Excusez-moi de ce petit retard, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster hier ! Bon alors, là... En fait j'ai rien à dire je crois x) hormis merci encore pour vos reviews, vos suivis, ça m'encourage énormément.**

 **Réponse au review anonyme :**

 **Guest : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère te recroiser, pense peut-être à mettre un pseudo, ça aide !**

 **Merci à Tiftan pour sa correction !**

* * *

 **Tout ce que je ne saurai te dire : Chapitre V : Il fallait bien qu'un visage réponde à tous les noms du monde**

* * *

 _Cher Inconnu, propriétaire original,_

 _Je suis la première personne à avoir trouvé votre livre, et étrangement, je suis aussi la cinquième._

 _Je ne saurai pas l'expliquer, mais votre souffrance, j'ai l'impression de la connaître._

 _Vos mots m'ont fait penser à cette œuvre, La Capitale de la Douleur de Paul Eluard que vous tenez entre les mains. Je vous invite à la lire, et aussi à partager avec moi vos ressentis à ce propos. J'aimerai vous aider. Et ce n'est pas de la pitié, c'est juste un besoin humain, c'est juste de la curiosité. C'est peut-être aussi un peu égoïste, je confesse._

 _Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'aimerai pas que vous mouriez, j'aime trop votre plume pour cela._

 _Alors, réfléchissez, et répondez-moi. Il vous suffit de taper votre baguette deux fois sur cette page et vous pourrez m'écrire. Votre message apparaîtra dans Le Cid, que je conserve sur moi. Je suis désolée d'interrompre le voyage des écrits de Corneille dans notre école, mais il faut que quelqu'un vous parle._

 _Vous cherchiez une personne avec qui communiquer sans les préjugés, sans la haine. Eh bien voilà, dans l'anonymat montrez-moi qui vous êtes. Et je vous montrerai qui je suis si vous le souhaitez. Il vous faut un ami, une oreille, un aveugle, une simple plume._

 _Pourquoi ferai-je tout ça pour vous ? Eh bien, Eluard a répondu à ma place à cette question._

 _Il faut qu'un visage réponde à tous les noms du monde._ _Et ce visage, bien qu'invisible, c'est le mien._

 _J'espère que vous accepterez ma demande,_

 _A défaut de signer par mon prénom, je signerai par le premier mot qui vous viendra à l'esprit après alors lui cette lettre. Alors ? Comment est-ce que je m'appelle ?_

D'un geste de baguette Hermione fit arrêter sa plume. Elle souffla sur l'encre pour s'assurer que c'était sec et ferma La Capitale de la Douleur. Elle se concentra et murmura son incantation sur le second livre. Ainsi, ils pourraient parler à leur aise - tout du moins s'il acceptait - et prononça plus fort un sort de protection sur les deux ouvrages. Ce sortilège permettait que personne ne puisse voir et toucher ces livres hormis les premiers propriétaires de ces derniers. Elle avait trouvé cette formule à la bibliothèque. En cherchant bien, on trouvait vraiment des choses intéressantes dans ces grands grimoires recouverts de poussière. Hermione en avait toujours été persuadée, fascinée par le Savoir, mais son entourage était très limité à ce sujet.

Elle regarda l'heure et rangea ses affaires. Il était encore assez tôt, peu de personne seront déjà attablées. Elle avait le temps de déposer le livre en allant à la Grande Salle. Personne ne pouvait le voir de toutes manières. Elle croisa Dean Thomas en chemin et discuta un peu avec lui. Depuis quelques temps le jeune homme lui portait plus d'attention qu'avant, même si Hermione faisait comme si de rien n'était. Elle avait toujours trouvé Dean sympa. Il était à la fois sportif et intellectuel et cela en faisait quelqu'un de très intéressant. Il avait de la conversation et il était plutôt mignon...

 _Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de penser ?_

Certes, elle n'avait pas pensé se remettre avec quelqu'un depuis sa rupture avec Ron, trop occupée à obtenir des Optimals dans toutes les matières. Mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait... C'est vrai qu'elle pourrait. Juste pour voir. Rien ne l'en empêchait. Elle décida qu'elle essaierait de faire un petit effort sur sa façon de s'apprêter pour être un peu plus attirante. Dean la tira de ses pensées en passant sa main devant ses yeux.

"Hermione Granger. Ici la Terre, vous me recevez ?"

Elle sourit et d'une grosse voix répondit :

"Huston, on a un problème."

Dean parti dans un grand rire devant la référence. Parfois, ça faisait du bien de retrouver un peu du monde moldu, et Hermione réagissait toujours aux références du mate et il l'appréciait beaucoup pour ça.

Hermione quant à elle pensait que décidemment, il était vraiment mignon. Ils approchaient de la Grande Salle.

"Dean, je te laisse je vous rejoins dans quelques secondes, il faut... Que je passe voir quelqu'un."

Son ami n'insista pas et parti en lui adressant un dernier sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

Elle déposa le livre en évidence puis rejoignit ses amis. Seamus et Dean faisaient les idiots avec Ron, Harry semblait en pure admiration des moindres faits et gestes de sa tornade rousse, cette dernière regardait son frère et les autres s'amuser en riant. La Gryffondor esquissa un sourire devant ce spectacle si... Normal. Il s'agrandit lorsque Dean lui fit signe de la main et que Seamus, assis à côté du mate lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, l'air hilare devant la scène. Dean le frappa à l'arrière de la tête et Hermione préféra ne pas relever, s'asseyant à côté de Ron.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien et le repas apparut rapidement. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, sauf Ron évidemment qui s'empiffrait comme toujours. Hermione ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de penser que l'inconnu avait peut-être trouvé son livre. A la fin du repas, cela se confirma. En jetant un coup d'œil là où elle l'avait laissé il n'y avait plus rien. Elle eut soudain extrêmement hâte de rentrer à son dortoir et ça malgré la présence indésirable de celui qu'on surnommait Le Roi des Serpentards.

OoO

Drago attendait depuis deux minutes devant la porte du dortoir de ses amis qu'il en avait déjà marre. Ce petit con de Blaise ne pouvait pas se dépêcher un peu ? Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit violemment, venant heurter de plein fouet son nez.

"Bordel de merde ! C'est la deuxième fois !" S'écriait le blond peroxydé en tenant son nez en sang.

Blaise lâcha une dizaine de juron avant de sortir sa baguette.

"Oh non ! Non. N'y pense même pas. Tu as presque tué ton arbre. Alors tu ne jetteras pas un Revigor sur mon nez !"

 _Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça se répète, étrangement ? A la différence que Blaise n'a... Pas les mêmes capacités que Granger en matière de sortilèges._

"Et ben démerde toi si tu veux ! Moi je vais bouffer, j'ai la dalle. A plus vieux !"

"Hein ? Tu te fous de ma gueule Zabini ?"

Ce dernier lui fit un doigt d'honneur en souriant de toutes ses dents avant de sortir de la Salle Commune. Il était tout seul, il n'y avait personne, tout le monde mangeait.

"Ouais c'est ça court, connard ! Je te jure que si je ne souffrais pas le martyre je te défoncerais la gueule !"

Mais c'était vain, Blaise ne l'entendait pas. Il soupira et prit sa baguette, il contracta la mâchoire et respira un bon coup.

"Vulnera Sanentur"

C'était un sort bien plus approprié qui fit une nouvelle fois craquer le cartilage du nez du Serpentard. Il vérifia dans une glace que son visage d'albâtre était toujours en état de faire tomber toutes les jeunes filles de l'école puis sortit.

Arrivé devant les portes de la Grande Salle, il fut surpris de voir un bouquin avec une magnifique reliure posé sur un banc.

"Qu'est-ce que fout un livre de cette richesse ici ? Il le prit en main et vérifia qu'il n'appartenait pas à la bibliothèque. Il l'ouvrit, cherchant un nom malgré qu'il ne soit pas sûr de vouloir le rendre à son propriétaire par la suite et s'arrêta net. Il reconnut de suite l'écriture et fronça les sourcils.

Pansy l'interpella de leur table et il fourra le livre dans sa poche. Il verrait ça plus tard. La Serpentarde haussa un sourcil surpris devant son ami qui semblait en plein observation de ses mains au milieu d'un couloir.

 _Par Merlin et Morgane réunis, il débloque._

Ce soir-là, Hermione et Drago se précipitèrent dans leur dortoir, criant presque le mot de passe et au bord de l'affrontement pour savoir qui passerait en premier. Hermione eut la présence d'esprit de le laisser passer et ne prêta pas attention à son empressement, elle-même trop occupée sur le sien. Ils claquèrent leur porte de chambres presque simultanément avant de pousser un soupir de concert. Enfin tranquilles.

OoO

Lorsque Ginny rentra dans la Salle sur Demande pour son rendez-vous quotidien avec Harry, elle le trouva assis sur le lit immense, un parchemin à la main. Il avait l'air... Détruit. Elle fronça les sourcils, non, il ne devait pas replonger !

"Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Lui dit-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule.

"Ne me... TOUCHE PAS !"

Harry avait hurlé et s'était levé, retirant vivement la main de sa petite-amie sur son épaule. Ginny le regardait, effarée. Il semblait dans une colère noire, ses yeux larmoyants et ses cernes le rendait presque effrayant. Ginny eu presque peur de l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle, où était passé Harry Potter, son Harry Potter ?

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette lettre, Harry ?"

« Ça ? Cette merde ? Regarde, je la déchire." Liant le geste à la parole, il réduit en morceau la missive. Ginny aperçu le sceau du Ministère et comprit.

"T-tu... Tu étais au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Tu savais qu'ils allaient me demander ça ?"

"Mon cœur je..."

"NON ! Non. Il n'y a pas de "mon cœur" qui tienne ! Tu le SAVAIS et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu réalises seulement la difficulté de ce qu'ils me demandent ? HEIN ?!"

"Je..."

"Non, bien sûr que non tu ne réalises pas ahah !"

"La ferme Harry."

Il se mit à rire, son visage déchiré par le chagrin. Ginny était tétanisée, elle avait... Peur. Peur de son propre amour.

"Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu étais tranquillement à Poudlard lorsqu'on crevait la dalle dans cette putain de forêt ! T'étais pas là ! Tu n'as pas... Vaincu ! Non ! Alors..."

"J'ai dit TA GUEULE !" Elle avait hurlé, cela avait eu le mérite de le faire taire.

Ce qu'il venait de dire sonnait comme le fond de sa pensée libérée par la colère. Pour la rousse cela fut le coup de trop, elle se précipita vers son petit-ami, bien qu'elle ne le considère plus comme ça.

Elle lui décocha une gifle monumentale. Elle partit en direction de la porte tandis que lui portait une main à sa joue endolorie. Avant de ferme la porte derrière elle, elle ajouta en le regardant dans les yeux.

"Tu ne mérites pas que l'on t'apporte notre aide. Tu ne nous mérites plus. Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu n'es pas Harry."

Elle ferma la porte sur le visage décomposé du Survivant.

 _Survivant tss... Pour ce qu'il en reste..._

Elle erra dans les couloirs sans but, sans même craindre de se faire prendre par un préfet ou par Rusard. Elle voulait parler à quelqu'un, il lui fallait quelqu'un. Le problème était qu'Hermione défendrait encore et toujours Harry malgré tout, Ron serait incapable de l'écouter, et ses autres amis... Ils n'étaient pas assez proches d'elle.

Une personne pourrait bien, mais elle avait peur de trahir Harry en se confiant à lui.

Et puis merde.

Elle n'avait pas de culpabilité à avoir. Harry avait été un pur connard et Zabini voulait être son ami, tout était dit. Elle courut presque jusqu'à l'entrée de leur Salle Commune dans les cachots. Maintenant... Il lui fallait trouver le mot de passe.

"Sang-pur."

Rien.

"Serpent ?"

Aucune réaction.

"Richesse. Dynastie. Salazar. Rogue. Severus notre gourou ?"

La porte n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

"Putain de petits cons de petits bourges de merde !"

Ginny ponctua sa phrase en jetant un gros coup de pied dans le mur de pierre, ce qui la fit couiner de de douleur. Soudain le Baron Sanglant fit son apparition.

"Et merde..."

"Bonsoir jeune fille de Gryffondor hors de son dortoir."

"Vous allez me dénoncer ?"

"Hum... Laisse-moi y réfléchir... Non."

Ginny soupira de soulagement.

"A une condition."

"Ah oui. Evidement. Vous êtes le fantôme de Serpentard."

"J'ai une réputation à tenir, très chère. Bon, venons-en à ma condition. Pour qui es-tu en train de t'égosiller sur notre pauvre porte ? Drago Malfoy aurait encore frappé ?"

"Qu-quoi ? Ecoutez je ne suis pas d'humeur."

"Donc, ce n'est pas lui. Mais c'est bien à cause d'un garçon, hein ? Ah... L'amour..."

"Oh oui, vous êtes bien placé pour dire ça vous qui avez buté votre amante."

Ginny regretta amèrement ses paroles en voyant la mine blessée du Baron.

"Je... Excusez-moi."

"Il n'y a pas de mal. Je l'ai mérité... Bon, qui voulez-vous voir ?"

"Blaise Zabini."

Le fantôme lui fit un sourire en coin, au courant de la réputation qui suivait le noir. Il traversa le mur et tomba au milieu de la Salle Commune des Serpents.

"Zabini Blaise ?" Demanda bien fort le Baron. Un jeune homme se retourna vers lui.

"Oui, c'est moi ?"

"Hum... Et bien il semblerait cher ami que votre copine la lionne rousse fasse le pied de grue devant les cachots pour vous voir."

Les autres ricanèrent, et ne reconnurent pas par chance la description que faisait l'esprit de leur maison. Blaise fronça les sourcils et sortit. Qu'est-ce que Weaslette lui voulait à cette heure ? Il sortit et rejoignit à grands pas la jeune fille cachée dans l'ombre.

"G... Weaslette ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? T'es pas avec Potter ?"

Elle sortit de l'ombre et à l'entente du nom de son copain elle s'effondra en larmes. Devant l'état de la jeune femme, Zabini réfléchis moins d'un quart de seconde puis lui prit la main pour l'entrainer au cinquième étage. Là-bas, il y avait une vieille Salle de cours de Métamorphose plus utilisée depuis des siècles et disons que... Blaise et Drago s'en servait pour des cours un peu différents.

Au détour d'un couloir il entendit Rusard qui approchait, sa lanterne à la main. Il attira la jeune fille contre lui et les cacha du mieux qu'il put dans le renfoncement du mur. Il était bien trop concentré sur les pas de Rusard pour remarquer dans quelle situation ils étaient. Ginny, elle, en avait conscience. Et elle n'eut aucun regret à dire que ça lui plaisait assez d'être plaquée sur un mur de pierre tout contre Blaise. Elle était bien, là, tout contre lui, ses bras repliés autour de sa tête pour prendre le moins de place possible.

Elle était apaisée comme ça.

Elle se frappa mentalement d'avoir de telles pensées alors qu'elle d'une en couple, de deux énervée, de trois dans la merde. Elle reporta son attention sur les pas du propriétaire de Miss Teigne. Il s'éloigna d'eux par chance et ils reprirent leur route en silence.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la Salle. Elle n'était jamais verrouillée et ils entrèrent. La pièce était recouverte de poussière et il y avait entreposés çà et là quelques meubles tels un bureau de professeur, une chaise miteuse et un tabouret qui tenait encore debout on ne sait par quel miracle.

"Et bien... C'est..."

"Chaleureux ? Accueillant ?"

"Ce ne sont pas vraiment les termes auxquels j'ai pensé, je t'avoue..."

Blaise rit et sortit sa baguette. Il tourna vers la rouquine des yeux pleins de malice.

"Maintenant regarde le sorcier le plus intelligent - et sexy - de Poudlard te montrer ce qu'il sait faire..."

Ginny esquissa un petit sourire et le noir passa à l'action. Un sort par ici, un autre par-là, deux trois Recurvite de ce côté, et une volée de sortilèges de métamorphose dans ce coin. Puis Blaise s'arrêta, contempla son travail et se retourna pour adresser un sourire franc à la Gryffondor.

"Est-ce que Madame me ferait l'honneur de s'asseoir ?" Demanda Blaise en tendant sa main vers Ginny. Cette dernière était restée muette devant la facilité qu'il avait eu à transformer cette pièce en un endroit aussi beau. Maintenant le bureau était rétréci et ressemblait à une petite table, il y avait des tapis et des coussins partout, le tabouret était réparé et toute la poussière avait disparue.

"Wow."

Blaise fit une petite courbette et s'apprêta à parler mais il fut interrompu par le cri de Ginny qui se jetait sur l'amas de coussin.

"Par Godric ces coussins sont tellement confortables !"

Le Serpentard sourit de fierté et vint s'asseoir à côté de la jeune fille allongée. Son regard s'assombri néanmoins, maintenant elle devait lui parler de ce qui l'avait amenée à agresser le Baron Sanglant et à pleurer autant. Ginny sentit le changement dans le comportement de Blaise et se rassit. Elle sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux et elle inspira profondément.

"C'est... A cause d'Harry."

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Ginny lui raconta leur altercation, lui expliqua pour la lettre, pour tous ses doutes, son ultimatum. Elle vida son sac, sans avoir peur qu'on ne l'interrompe pour défendre Harry et cela lui fit un bien fou. Blaise avait les sourcils froncés et lorsque Ginny termina elle était en larmes et lui consterné par le comportement de Potter. Il lui fit étrangement penser à Drago.

"Putain de bordel de merde." Lâcha-t-il, cela fit rire légèrement la rouquine. Blaise semblait prendre ce qu'elle disait à cœur, et elle se dit qu'il était son ami maintenant.

"Je peux faire une remarque ? Je te préviens elle risque de comporter des mots assez déplaisants et le nom de ton mec."

"Vas-y... Et puis c'est pas comme si la vulgarité ne faisait pas parti de ton ADN, toi."

"Mais arrêtez de dire ça tous ! J'suis poli putain !"

Il y eu un grand silence et Blaise rencontra le regard dubitatif de la Gryffondor.

"Ok j'ai un vocabulaire large, c'est tout. Harry est un con. Il est traumatisé mais il est en train de te perdre, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Il est en train de bousiller sa vie pour les envies de meurtre d'un putain de taré. Alors je ne peux pas dire autre chose, Potty même s'il a sauvé le monde, il est con."

Le silence de Ginny lui répondit. _Qui ne dit mot consent..._ Pensa Blaise. Ginny séchait maintenant ses larmes et essaya de sourire.

"Wow euh... Tu es une nana canon, mais là essaie pas de sourire. On dirait une gargouille."

Elle le frappa avec un coussin, faussement vexée. Elle leva les yeux aux ciel et Blaise s'allongea, les bras derrière la tête.

"Au fait... Comment tu peux faire tout ça aussi rapidement ?"

"Si tu critiques ma façon de baiser je..."

"Mais non abruti ! Je parle de cette Salle !"

"Ah ! Ben question d'habitude."

"D'habitude ?"

"Disons que... Tu n'es pas la première à venir ici avec moi... Sans compter toutes celles qui sont venues avec Dray."

"Tu veux dire que vous... Ici ?"

Ginny regarda avec dégoût les coussins sur lesquels ils étaient assis.

"Weaslette calme toi, c'est de la magie, donc ce n'est pas vraiment les mêmes à chaque fois..."

"Mouais."

Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux. Le Serpentard regardait celle que beaucoup surnommait la Tornade rousse. Elle était vraiment jolie, surtout quand elle ne souriait pas. Son visage pouvait paraître froid, mais il le lui trouvait vrai. Il se claqua intérieurement et se força à regarder ailleurs sous peine d'avoir rapidement des pensées incluant lui, elle, cette pièce et aucun vêtement.

Blaise fixait donc le plafond et Ginny était plongée dans ses pensées. Ses larmes repassèrent à l'attaque et elle recommença à sangloter. Blaise ne savait pas trop bien comment la calmer n'étant doué avec les mots que pendant une partie de jambes en l'air, alors il se releva et passa ses bras autour d'elle pour l'enlacer.

Elle avait l'air toute petite comme ça, roulée en boule. Elle se terra contre lui et ressentit une nouvelle fois cette sensation d'apaisement. Ses sanglots se calmèrent au fur et à mesure. Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, Blaise commença à s'écarter d'elle, se disant qu'elle allait de toutes manières le faire. Mais lorsqu'elle le sentit bouger elle s'accrocha à son tee-shirt et il stoppa son geste. Il raffermit son emprise autour d'elle, elle en avait de toute évidence besoin, et puis pourquoi pas lier l'utile à l'agréable ?

Il ignorait combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, mais la rouquine finit par s'endormir dans ses bras. Il la coucha et se dit qu'il ferait mieux de rester pour qu'elle ne se perde pas le lendemain. Il s'installa à côté d'elle à une distance raisonnable mais Ginny avait envie de faire perdre la tête au Serpentard puisqu'elle couina dans son sommeil lorsqu'il s'écarta.

Il ne céda pas et la jeune fille non plus. Elle se rapprocha de lui, toujours endormie et enfouie son visage dans son torse. Il avait les bras levés, par peur de la réveiller et surtout trop étonné de son comportement pour faire le moindre geste ou esquisser la moindre protestation.

Quand il fut sûr qu'elle ne bougerait plus, il enroua son bras autour d'elle tandis que le second jouait doucement avec ses cheveux. Il sombra peu à peu dans le sommeil, bercé par la respiration régulière de sa nouvelle amie. Il était conscient qu'il ne serait pas satisfait d'une simple amitié, mais il ne souhaitait pas réfléchir à ça pour le moment, ni au fait que Potter risquait de découvrir ça un jour.

OoO

 _Bonsoir,_

 _Je ne me permettrai pas de vous appeler "Par les couilles de Merlin", ce serai un peu déplacé de ma part._

 _Et oui, je sens votre déception, il m'arrive d'être vulgaire... Je crois que je vais simplement vous appelez Inconnue._

 _Je vais lire ce recueil, et je vais tenter de mettre mon égo de côté malgré le fait que mes textes soient déjà une mise à nu. Puis-je vous tutoyer ? Non, laissez-moi répondre pour vous._

 _Je te remercie de me tendre la main. C'est quelque chose qui a rarement été fait au cours de ma vie. Ce dans quoi tu t'engages n'est pas une chose aisée. Mes textes ne sont qu'un extrait de ma douleur, de mon état. Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais m'apaiser._

 _Il n'y a pas de réel remède à la souffrance._

 _Inconnu._

 _Je souhaite tout de même communiquer avec toi car j'en ai besoin. Il me faut une personne qui ne me connaisse pas, qui ne me juge pas pour mon identité._

Hermione était déçue car il n'y avait pas réponse à son message lorsqu'elle rentra dans son dortoir. Elle fit ses devoirs comme chaque soir puis décida de lire un peu avant d'aller se coucher. Elle gardait près d'elle Le Cid, dans l'espoir de le voir scintiller. C'est pour cela qu'elle sauta presque de joie lorsqu'il finit par s'illuminer. Elle lut son message puis prit sa baguette. Après un Accio plume et encrier, elle tapota deux fois la première page redevenant ainsi vierge puis commença à rédiger sa réponse.

 _Bonsoir,_

 _Mon but n'est pas d'éliminer toute la souffrance dont tu es épris. Mais, je respecte ton souhait, je serai donc l'Inconnue avec qui tu communiqueras._

 _Inconnue._

La réponse de L'Inconnu ne tarda pas, et Hermione sourit, elle n'était pas la seule enthousiaste de leur échange visiblement.

 _Je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne chercheras pas à savoir qui je suis._

Hermione fronça les sourcils et tapota le livre.

 _C'est le principe même de notre échange._

Elle reprit sa lecture, mais à peine une page plus tard, Le Cid s'illuminait déjà.

 _Paul Eluard est un génie._ _ **« Le supplice est plus dur aux bourreaux qu'aux victimes »**_

Hermione sourit, elle savait que cela allait lui convenir. Il n'y avait pas plus à même que l'Inconnu pour comprendre Eluard dans l'état actuel des choses. Elle eut alors une idée, elle posa son livre consciente qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à le lire en ayant l'Inconnu qui lui parlait au même moment puis repris sa baguette une nouvelle fois.

 _"Comme le jour dépend de l'innocence_ _tu n'es que nuit. N'est-ce pas ?"_

 _"Je crois bien oui. Et j'ai l'impression que tu es l'aurore"_

 _"Tu te trompes, je suis plus proche du crépuscule que du lever du soleil."_

 _"Il est temps d'aller dormir, Inconnue."_

 _Sommeil du juste. Je crois que c'est les injustes qui dorment le mieux, parce qu'ils s'en foutent, alors que les justes ne peuvent pas fermer l'œil et se font du mauvais sang pour tout._

 _"Le sommeil c'est comme la mort, et j'aime dormir."_

 _"Ne dis pas ça._ _Le sommeil a les avantages de la mort, sans son petit inconvénient._

 _"Quel inconvénient ?"_

 _"Jamais plus tu ne vis."_

 _"Certes. Bonne nuit, Inconnue."_

 _"Bonne nuit sombre idiot."_

 _"En quoi suis-je un idiot ?"_

 _"Le fait que tu poses cette question répond à cette dernière."_

 _"Un - zéro. Souafle au centre."_

Hermione ferma son livre avant d'éteindre la lumière et de s'endormir, le sourire aux lèvres.

OoO

"Hermione Jane Granger ! Ouvre-moi bordel de merde !"

Harry s'égosillait devant la porte du dortoir depuis quelques minutes mais il 'n'y avait pas eu de réaction, hormis quelques élèves surpris qui passaient par là. Il continua de frapper aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sur la porte, dans l'espoir de la réveiller.

"QUI EST LE PETIT CON QUI FAIT CA QUE JE LE BUTE ?!"

Visiblement, Harry n'avait pas réveillé Hermione, mais en revanche Drago paraissait parfaitement alerte et tout ça grâce au fait qu'il soit en tee-shirt caleçon devant son pire ennemi à neuf heure un dimanche.

"Potter ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! A une heure pareille !"

"Il est neuf heure Malfoy."

"Oui et on est dimanche, donc tout le monde dort ! Et visiblement ta copine Grangie est d'accord vu qu'elle n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre malgré le boucan que tu fais !"

"Elle est dans sa chambre ?"

"Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ?! J'suis forcé à cohabiter avec elle j'suis pas sa meilleure amie ! Tu me fais chier Potty. Vas la voir si tu veux mais surtout arrête de cogner contre cette putain de porte pour l'amour de Merlin !"

Sur ces mots, le blond se renferma dans sa chambre. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille, il soupira. Il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. Il parcourra sa chambres yeux à la recherche de fringues descentes et surtout propres. Si sa mère voyait l'état actuel de sa chambre elle ferait probablement une syncope.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur _La Capitale de la Douleur_ posée sur sa table de chevet. Le livre venait de s'allumer, cela signifiait qu'une chose : son Inconnue lui avait envoyé un message.

Elle était donc matinale ? Drago se rua presque jusqu'à la petite table de bois - même s'il ne l'avouerai jamais à voix haute - et ouvrit le recueil.

"Bonjour cher idiot,

Souris, on est dimanche."

C'était tout simple, mais cela lui donna tout de même le sourire. Comme quoi parfois, un rien pouvait faire la différence. Il oublia sa mauvaise humeur causée par Celui-qui-a-vaincu-deux-fois et sortit dans le but de prendre une douche. Potty n'était plus dans la Salle Commune, et Granger non plus.

 _Merlin soit loué. Peut-être m'a-t-il enfin pardonné et fait tourner ma chance ?_

Il voulut ouvrir la porte mais elle était verrouillée, on entendait l'eau coulée de derrière la porte.

 _Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tu m'en veux toujours, vieux crouton._

Il décida qu'il serait bon de continuer sur leur lancée, à savoir l'ignorance. Il soupira et repassa encore sa main dans ses cheveux. Ce tic le suivait depuis la fin de la Grande Guerre. Comme si décoiffer ses cheveux et masser son crâne pouvait en apaiser les pensées. Que dalle oui. Mais c'était resté.

Il prit quelques vêtements puis se jeta un sort de Désillusion avant de sortir, direction la Salle de bain des Préfets. Il était d'humeur à s'entourer de bulles multicolores.

Si Blaise lisait dans les pensées, il était un homme mort.

OoO

Si Potty lisait dans les pensées, il était un homme mort.

Blaise n'était pas tranquille. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre du Balafré, il n'avait pas été élu Mec le plus musclé et sexy de Poudlard par la gente féminine de Poudlard pour rien.

Il se rappelait d'ailleurs de ce moment où les garçons avaient découvert les résultats de sondage comme si c'était hier. Drago avait été vert de rage et cela avait rajouter du charme à ce titre. Evidemment, il fallait postuler pour être candidat, Weaslaid n'aurait pas voulu voir la vérité en face.

 _Et s'il n'y avait que lui..._

Blaise secoua la tête pour chasser ce souvenir, il avait d'autres choses plus importantes à penser. Comme le fait qu'il s'était réveillé ce matin comme un bébé dans une pièce du cinquième étage, son corps entremêlé avec un autre. La situation avait été charmante, pour ne pas dire band...

 _Blaise, mon vieux, tu divagues._

Mais la rouquine lovée dans ses bras s'était bien - trop - vite réveillée. Elle avait papillonné des yeux sous l'éclat du jour que reflétait les fenêtres et avait posé sur lui deux yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

Il avait saisi le message et entreprit de se dégager sans un mot. Ceci accompli, il l'avait raccompagnée jusqu'à l'entrée de la Salle des lions. Arrivés là-bas, elle avait déposé un baiser sur sa joue, murmuré un merci et avait refermé la porte derrière elle. Plus Blaise se relatait les évènements, plus il se disait qu'il s'était fait avoir sur toute la ligne.

Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais ce qu'il lui plaisait encore moins, c'était de se retrouver nez à nez avec le petit copain - du moins aux dernières nouvelles - de la jeune fille avait qui il avait passé la nuit. Blaise en avait ras le bol de servir de lot de consolation, et puis... Vu ce que Potty avait fait, il n'aggraverait certaine pas beaucoup plus la situation si...

"Hé Potter !"

Ce dernier se retourna pour identifier l'origine de l'interpellation puis continua son chemin.

"C'est pas le moment Zabini."

"C'est le problème avec toi, Potter. C'est jamais le moment."

Ce coup-ci, le Survivant s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de sa nuit blanche, mais il avait l'impression de sentir un sous-entendu dans les propos du noir.

"Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire à toi ?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire à _moi_ ? Oh... Que du bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi."

Il lui adressa un sourire carnassier et cela fit soudainement tilt dans la tête du brun. Blaise assista à un phénomène fascinant, un Potter qui réalise que sa nana était avec un autre gars que lui la nuit dernière. Bon, il avait peut-être poussé trop loin l'addition, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, la colère avait déjà pris le dessus.

"T-tu..." Il tremblait de rage.

"J-je je quoi, Potty ?" Se moqua Blaise.

"TU ETAIS AVEC ELLE !"

"Hum... Attends, laisse-moi réfléchir... Ah bah oui. Pas de doutes, c'était bien elle."

"Je vais te buter, Zabini."

"Wow calme là. Elle est venue me voir elle-même pour ton information."

Harry sembla décontenancé, il pensait qu'elle avait été influencée par... Par l'alcool, par Zabini, par... Il gémit.

"Mais pourquoi elle m'aurait fait ça ?"

"Tu poses vraiment la question ? Sérieusement ? Tu as été un connard avec elle, tu voulais qu'elle réagisse comment ? Oh merci chéri pour tous ces gentils compliments, aller une pipe et au lit !? Moi qui pensait qu'il n'y avait pas plus con que Goyle !"

"Mais elle... Vous ne comprenez rien."

"T'es vraiment le roi des abrutis... C'est toi qui pige rien ici."

Blaise reprit son chemin, commençant à se dire que cela n'avait peut-être pas été la meilleure idée de sa vie. Il haussa les épaules et chassa le couple de ses pensées. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose, et qu'il oublie cette nana avant qu'elle ne commence à l'obséder.

* * *

 **Too late... Un ptit com' pour me donner votre avis ? :D**


	7. Chapitre VI : Je ne sais pas

**Le baratin de Lehen' :**

 **Bonjour ! Je suis désolée, j'ai une semaine de retard je sais... J'ai été complètement submergée par mes cours et de ce fait j'ai pris du retard dans l'écriture de mes chapitres mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça n'arrivera plus ! (ou tout du moins, je l'espère)**

 **EDIT : J'ai faoit une mega bourde. En transférant les corrections de mes chapitres sur Fanfiction, je n'ai pas choisi le bon... Donc pour ceux auront lu le chapitre posté il y a quelqus minutes, ils auront lu le chapitre sept... Voici le six, avec toutes mes excuses...**

 **Rating : M**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK, seule l'histoire est à moi**

 **Un gros câlin à ma bêta d'amour ! _Tiftan_ t'es vraiment la meilleure, et pleine de patience de surcroit, t'es parfaite ! Bisous !**

 **Bonne lecture chers lecteurs :D**

* * *

 **Tout ce que je ne saurai te dire : Chapitre VI : Je ne sais pas si tu m'as volé mon coeur, mon âme ou bien les deux**

* * *

En ce début Décembre, Hermione déambulait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, plongée dans la lecture d'un grimoire extrêmement intéressant qui expliquait en détails la biographie de Merlin et ses ascendants. Elle l'avait déniché un peu plus tôt à la bibliothèque, coincé entre la "biographie" de Lockhart et celle nouvellement sortie de Severus Rogue - qu'elle avait d'ailleurs déjà lue par trois fois, non sans verser quelques larmes -. C'était une aberration à ses yeux de laisser une telle merveille à côté d'un torchon comme le livre de Lockhart, mais elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose.

Le début d'année avait filé à toute vitesse, et nous étions déjà presque Noël... Passer ses soirées à discuter avec son cher Inconnu n'avait pas aider à rendre le temps long, au contraire. Elle considérait maintenant qu'ils étaient proches, ils parlaient de tout, de choses plus ou moins intimes, gênantes... De tout. Elle se sentait différente avec lui qu'avec ses deux meilleurs amis, et elle était persuadée que le fait de ne pas avoir à l'affronter en face, à voir son jugement y était pour quelque chose. En revanche, elle ne s'interrogeait pas sur la nature de ses sentiments pour lui. Il lui paraissait tout simplement évident qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir plus que de l'affection pour un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais eu face à elle et dont elle ne connaissait même pas les initiales.

Elle ne quittait jamais son livre, il était toujours dans sa robe de sorcière, sous son oreiller... Jamais elle ne pouvait le laisser traîner sur une table aux regards des autres, de plus, elle lui répondait toujours lorsqu'elle était seule. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer en public, par peur qu'il découvre qui elle était. Elle aimerait parfois savoir quelle était l'identité de celui avec qui elle parlait chaque jour, mais en revanche, elle préférait qu'il ne sache pas qui elle était. Malheureusement cela lui était difficilement possible, elle avait promis de ne pas chercher à savoir sous peine de le perdre, et elle ne voulait pas le perdre, surtout pas.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par une surface dure qui percuta son visage, la faisant lâcher son grimoire.

"Oh Hermione ! Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vue !"

Elle leva les yeux vers Dean qui lui offrit un sourire gêné. Il se baissa de suite pour ramasser son livre et reposa son regard sur elle.

"Ce n'est pas grave Dean, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées..."

"Oh, tu pensais à moi ?"

Ce genre de phrase étaient récurrentes de la part du métis et Hermione se laissait doucement faire, Dean était sacrément gentil en plus d'être sacrément mignon.

"Hum... Peut-être." Rétorqua-t-elle.

Il lui offrit un sourire radieux et se rapprocha d'elle imperceptiblement.

"En fait... Ça tombe plutôt bien que tu me sois rentré dedans..." Reprit-il

"Ah bon ?"

"J'avais... Quelque chose à te demander."

Hermione retint son souffle, si c'était à quoi elle pensait...

"Je... Hermione, tu accepteras d'être ma cavalière pour le Bal de Noël ? Tu peux me rembarrer, je ne t'en voudrais pas, j'irai juste me jeter du haut d'une tour..."

"Eh bien je..."

"Genre celle d'astronomie, la plus haute."

"M.…"

"Ou pire, je passerai ma soirée dans les toilettes des filles en compagnie de Mimi."

"Dean ! Arrête de parler deux minutes, bien sûr que j'accepte !"

Un sourire encore plus large fendit le visage du Gryffondor.

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui !"

"Vrai de vrai ?

"Je te préviens, repose-moi encore une fois la question et je te jure que je te jette moi-même du haut de cette tour, Dean Thomas."

Il la dévorait des yeux, l'air rieur. Il se mordit la lèvre et Hermione cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Elle qui n'avait compris Ginny, cernait totalement pourquoi la rouquine était tombée sous son charme. Mais c'était différent, Ginny avait une personne qui l'aimait et qu'elle aimait aussi au fond, alors qu'elle était libre comme l'air.

"Veuillez m'excuser cher cavalier, mais votre compagne doit retourner dans sa haute bibliothèque avant que sa méchante marâtre lui reproche de ne pas avoir rendu ce splendide ouvrage !"

Dean fit une petite courbette et lui laissa le passage.

"J'espère, princesse, que vous ne ferez point faux bond à votre chevalier servant, en tant que gente dame assaillie par les soupirants de toutes parts."

Hermione rit.

"Oh mais prenez garde cher prince ! Regardez-les donc se battre pour une danse avec moi, pauvre et chaste petite courtisane que je suis ! N'importe quoi... Aller à plus tard Dean !"

Dean lui fit signe de la main et la regarda s'éloigner. Lui aussi devait filer, cette tête brûlée de Seamus avait parié huit gallions sur cette discussion. Son ami ne le croyait pas capable de demander à l'héroïne de guerre de l'accompagner - cela faisait déjà trois gallions -, et encore moins qu'elle accepterait - aller hop, cinq gallions de plus.

"A plus, Princesse..." Murmura-t-il, plus pour lui que pour elle.

Hermione acceptait de venir au bal avec lui et il venait de gagner deux paris d'un coup, c'était une super journée.

OoO

C'était très clairement une journée - encore une autre - de merde pour Drago. McGonagall l'avait engueulé pour un rien, il avait une tonne de devoirs à faire, des ASPICS blancs à réviser et Blaise n'arrêtait pas de le saouler en parlant de Weaslette qui faisait ci et ça, ce dont le blond n'avait strictement rien à faire. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rentrer et continuer de parler avec son Inconnue.

Il l'appréciait vraiment, elle l'avait vraiment aidée à sa façon. Il déprimait beaucoup moins, et écrivait de ce fait moins, ce qui avait le don d'énerver son interlocutrice. Oh, évidemment elle ne l'avait pas dit explicitement, trop contente de voir qu'il allait mieux. Mais où qu'elle soit, il sentait d'ici qu'elle était frustrée qu'il ne lui envoie presque plus de textes emplis de sa souffrance. Il comprenait ce manque, il avait vraiment beaucoup de talent, il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde.

Ses amis avaient remarqué l'amélioration et ne s'étaient pas vraiment interrogés, trop heureux de le voir de si bonne humeur - c'était tout de même plus agréable pour eux -. La seule tache apparente dans sa vie était évidemment Granger, qui, les ASPICS en approche imminente - ou tout du moins à ses yeux de génie du siècle et chieuse de première - passait son temps dans leur Salle Commune à réviser. De ce fait, Drago ne pouvait plus organiser de fêtes dans son dortoir, et ça l'agaçait.

Le pire, c'est qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle faisait exprès de rester dans la salle commune pour travailler, car, quand il rentrait dans sa chambre pour aller discuter avec son Inconnue, elle rentrait cinq minutes au maximum après qu'il est fermé sa porte. Il avait failli faire la remarque un jour que cela l'avait particulièrement agacé, mais au final cela aurait été briser leur trêve basée sur l'ignorance totale de l'autre et ça ne l'arrangeait pas tant que ça. Elle risquerait encore de lui faire de grands discours grandiloquents sur son inutilité sur Terre.

Au final, elle n'avait peut-être pas tort, mais il fallait avouer que cela faisait du mal de l'entendre à voix haute. C'était peut-être tout simplement pour ça qu'ils se détestaient. Le Trio d'Or rappelait à Drago ses complexes et ses peurs rien que par le fait d'exister et le Serpentard leur rabâchait aussi leurs pires défauts et faiblesses à travers ses insultes.

 _Je ne suis vraiment qu'un idiot quand j'y pense..._

Il poussa la porte menant au dortoir des Préfets-en-chef, et son regard se posa sur la brunette qui faisait ses devoirs, comme toujours. Elle ne lui jeta pas un regard, et il soupira, comme d'habitude. Il partit en direction de sa chambre, et referma la porte derrière lui. Il jeta son sac à côté de son bureau puis s'assit. Il avait une montagne de devoirs à faire, et s'il voulait pouvoir choisir son université, il devait avoir une mention aux ASPICS. Il entendit la porte de chambre de Granger claquer et soupira d'autant plus. Il jeta un coup d'œil à La Capitale de la Douleur, qui s'illumina à ce moment-là comme pour le charrier.

Il fixa ses devoirs, puis le livre, ses devoirs, et encore le livre. Il secoua la tête. Non, il devait résister, il fallait penser aux ASPICS. Mais peut-être que c'était important ! Rah... Résister était presque aussi difficile que de regarder Voldemort dans les yeux.

Il ferma les yeux, frotta son visage avec ses mains, passant nonchalamment ces dernières dans ses cheveux à présent décoiffés.

Et puis merde.

Drago prit le livre et l'ouvrit, l'écriture ronde de son interlocutrice apparaissant doucement.

"Je te paris que tu as résisté à peine une seconde."

Un grand sourire dont peu de gens ont droit apparu sur le visage de Drago.

"Hé, j'ai résisté deux secondes !"

OoO

Ginny, marchait à pas de loup, traversant les dédales de couloirs de l'immense école, elle ne voulait surtout pas se faire remarquer. Arrivée devant la grande porte, elle vérifia les alentours avant d'ouvrir la lourde porte de bois et de refermer rapidement derrière elle. Blaise était déjà là, plongé dans la relecture d'un devoir de Métamorphose long comme le bras.

Il leva la tête et lui adressa un vrai sourire, un sourire éclatant de chaleur et de gentillesse. Un sourire qu'elle n'échangerai contre rien au monde et dont elle avait éperdument besoin pour garder la tête haute au quotidien. Elle n'avait toujours pas adressé la parole à Harry et lui non plus ne semblait pas enclin à lui parler. Ses sentiments pour lui partaient en fumée au fil des jours, Blaise était sa seule échappatoire face à Ron et Hermione qui ne disaient trop rien devant le comportement de leur meilleur ami.

Quasiment tous les soirs depuis la nuit où Blaise lui avait montré cette pièce, ils venaient ici et parfois même y dormaient. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés, et la rousse se demandait si elle ne commençait pas à développer des sentiments plus forts pour lui.

Elle sortit de sa torpeur et lui rendit son sourire puis vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Sa tête reposait sur l'épaule du Serpentard, ainsi perchée, elle tentait de déchiffrer l'écriture du métis, quelque peu en pattes de mouche.

Blaise jurait intérieurement, avec Ginny aussi proche de lui, il avait beaucoup - beaucoup - de mal à se concentrer correctement. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, et c'était complètement nouveau pour lui toutes ces sensations qui tournaient dans sa tête et dans son corps à cause d'elle. Il avait l'habitude d'être direct et très physique avec les filles. Peut-être pas autant que Drago, certes, mais il était tout autant que lui un tombeur. Son côté bourru et vulgaire faisait craquer bien plus de filles que le standing du blond voudrait bien l'admettre. Mais avec Ginny - bordel qu'il trouvait cliché de penser ça - il raisonnait différemment. Il voulait plus avec elle, plus qu'il n'est jamais eu.

Il ne voulait pas coucher avec elle, lui faire l'amour une nuit et repartir le lendemain, le sourire aux lèvres et les couilles satisfaites, non. Il voulait pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, se balader dans les couloirs son bras entourant ses épaules, l'embrasser tous les dix mètres, dormir avec elle, fumer des centaines de clope en haut de la tour d'astronomie avec elle, partager tous ses foutus silences où elle s'enfermait dans ses pensées noires puis l'en sortir en la faisant rire. Il voulait toutes ces choses, il voulait être exceptionnel. Mais il y avait Potter. Même s'il remerciait Merlin chaque jour que le Balafré a sauvé le monde, il aurait préféré ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes.

Ces derniers temps, elle parlait moins de lui. Sa tristesse avait remplacé la colère, la colère laissait doucement la place à l'indifférence. Il espérait de tout son putain d'être qu'elle avait ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre cube de sentiments pour lui, mais il n'était pas sûr. Pour la première fois, Blaise n'était pas sûr qu'on veuille de lui, alors que cela avait été une évidence depuis toujours. Il jura intérieurement, il y avait eu la guerre, les morts, les procès, les cicatrices, les dépressifs et tout ce bordel et il ne parvenait pas à savoir si Weaslette voulait bien de lui.

Et pour couronner le tout, il n'était pas très bon avec les mots.

Ginny sentit que Blaise se tendait, elle retira sa tête de son épaule et s'allongea, fixant le plafond. Elle hésitait.

Il la sentit s'écarter et regretta immédiatement, il posa son parchemin et se tourna vers elle, essayant d'esquisser un semblant de sourire. La rouquine n'était pas dupe, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Et ce pseudo sourire sur les lèvres du Serpentard lui faisait penser à Harry, ce qui ne lui plaisait mais alors pas du tout.

"Zabini, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Si elle utilisait le Zabini, c'est qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à répondre, et dans la minute. Il soupira, puis tourna les yeux vers elle.

"J'ai une idée en tête, mais je sais que c'est putain d'impossible."

Elle sembla surprise devant sa réflexion. Elle reposa son regard sur le plafond et réfléchit à quoi répondre.

"Comment est-ce que tu sais que c'est impossible ?"

Blaise ricana doucement.

 _Oh... On va dire que je crois que je tombe amoureux de toi et que là maintenant tout de suite j'aurais bien fait autre chose que discuter avec toi. Sauf qu'il y a Potter dans ta vie et que moi je suis juste ton ami dont tu oublieras l'existence quand ce petit con de Balafré aura vu un psy._

"Il y a des choses irréalisables."

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

"Les moldus croient que faire de la magie est impossible, la plupart des gens pensaient impossible que l'on gagne la guerre, je pensais impossible de ne plus aimer Harry. Et regarde où on en est ? Nous existons sous leur nez, on a gagné la guerre et je ne peux plus voir Harry en peinture. Ton idée te paraît encore impossible ?"

Blaise ne répond pas, et se plongea dans ses pensées. Ginny ferma les yeux, écoutant seulement sa respiration, la présence de Blaise apaisant l'ouragan qui secouait chacune de ses cellules depuis si longtemps.

Le métis l'observait, elle était superbe, là, allongée à côté de lui. Le discours de la jeune fille tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Sous une pulsion, il se pencha vers elle et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il recula précipitamment, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire.

 _Bordel de merde._

Elle ouvrit les yeux en grand, l'air aussi surprise que lui par son geste. La surprise passée, il se tenait prêt à recevoir le râteau de sa vie, toutes les insultes du monde, un flot de sortilège et peut-être même une gifle, il était prêt à tout. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, guettant le moindre signe de la tempête.

Elle se releva et le regarda dans les yeux, puis descendit jusqu'à ses lèvres, essayant tant bien que mal de remonter à ses yeux, malgré le fait qu'elles soient là, légèrement entrouvertes, à attendre qu'une seule et unique chose.

Blaise était tendu comme un arc, son cerveau répétant à chacun de ses muscles, à toutes ses cellules, "préparez-vous à souffrir". Il s'attendait à tout. A tout sauf à sentir la jeune fille le tirer par la nuque et lui donner le baiser du siècle. Tout d'abord surpris, il ne réagit pas. Réalisant enfin qu'elle ne le rejetait pas, au contraire, il l'attrapa par les hanches et la serra contre elle. Ne rompant pas le baiser, il mélangea son souffle au sien. C'était juste... Extraordinaire. Ginny se collait littéralement à lui, comme si sa vie dépendait uniquement des lèvres du métis.

Déséquilibré par la force de la rouquine, Blaise tomba à la renverse, sa bouche se détachant de celle de Ginny. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit de toutes ses dents. La rouquine était à califourchon sur lui, ne le quittant pas des yeux, elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure cherchant à l'aveugle le bord du tee-shirt du noir.

Il ne voulait pas que ce moment s'arrête. A moins qu'il ne soit remplacé par une jolie rousse nue au-dessus de lui, là il ne dirait pas non. Et visiblement, Ginny non plus n'était pas contre.

Harry avait disparu de l'esprit de la Gryffondor, il était remplacé, battu, laminé par un Serpentard qui l'aimait sans aucun doute, qui voyait qui elle était, qui la comprenait, qui pensait à elle, qui révélait la Tornade rousse qu'elle était. Et l'aimait tellement pour ça.

OoO

Ron était décidé, si Hermione était trop préoccupée par ses cours, et bien il le ferait lui-même et seul s'il le fallait. En ce matin de décembre, la neige tombait sur le château et recouvrait tout, Ronald repensa à toutes ces batailles qu'ils avaient fait tous les trois avant la fin de la guerre. C'était surprenant de se souvenir avec nostalgie de moments heureux durant cette période pourtant si difficile.

Son meilleur ami était mal, et malgré le fait qu'il n'apprécie toujours pas le fait que quelqu'un puisse toucher à sa petite sœur comme ça, et bien il fallait qu'Harry se réveille. Ginny était déjà peut-être perdue à l'heure qu'il était surtout au vu du nombre de garçons de cette école qui attendaient patiemment la rupture du couple, mais il restait tout de même de l'espoir ailleurs et Ron devait lui rappeler ça.

D'un coup de baguette, il ouvrit les rideaux entourant le lit d'Harry, le révélant couché, fixant le plafond, les yeux rouges.

"Harry James Potter."

"Ronald, tu commences à parler comme Hermione."

"Oui ben... Peut-être mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Lève-toi."

"Pourquoi devrais-je me lever ? J'ai pas envie, et j'ai pas de raisons de le faire."

"Mais bordel Harry bouge-toi ! Secoue-toi ! T'as perdu Ginny ! Elle est partie, et elle ne reviendra pas de ci-tôt. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu as merdé ! Tu as merdé Harry. Mais avant tu n'as pas toujours merdé. Tu n'as pas fait que des erreurs. Si ces gens sont morts, ce n'est pas pour toi. Si Fred est mort ce n'est pas pour toi ! J... Je ne peux plus te voir ainsi, tu te rends compte que je deviens le seul à être encore présent pour toi ? Même Hermione, en a marre ! HERMIONE ! Madame causes-perdues te lâche ! Tout le monde te lâche et tu sais pourquoi ?! Parce que tu coupes toi-même le lien qui te retient à nous !"

Harry ne réagissait pas, et Ron se surprenait lui-même de sa maturité. C'était encore un peu confus comme discours mais c'était déjà plus que d'habitude. Depuis quand était-il devenu l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui ? Harry n'y était pas pour rien. Ron soupira. Tout était vain, tellement vain.

"Harry je... Ecoute. Fais ce que tu veux. Morfonds-toi, crève à petit feu. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour t'aider tu..."

"Et si la solution, c'était ça ? Me laisser ? M'abandonner ? Je suis une cause perdue, tu as raison. Alors... Laisse-moi crever, d'accord ?"

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du rouquin. Harry se leva, et jeta un regard vide à son meilleur ami. Ils avaient tous changés. Et lui aussi. Il vivait alors que d'autres étaient morts injustement. Sa mort ne serait que justice. Il sourit faiblement à Ron, ses yeux aussi se remplissant de larmes.

"Tu sais que tu restes mon meilleur ami, Harry." Réussit à murmurer Ronald entre deux sanglots.

La voix grave et éraillée par les larmes, les paroles du Survivant résonnèrent comme un cri rauque.

"Je sais."

Puis il tourna les talons, laissant Ron seul. Peut-être comprendrait-il ainsi ? Seul, si seul.

OoO

Drago ouvrit les yeux, et eu presque envie de sourire. Il avait le pressentiment que cette journée n'allait pas être aussi merdiques que les autres. Il était d'excellente humeur, la neige tombait, et il avait toujours trouvé ça très beau, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute, surtout devant Blaise qui l'aurait charrié pendant une décennie au moins. Il venait de se réveiller, et le livre à côté de lui était déjà illuminé. Il sourit et l'ouvrit, un petit message y était inscrit.

"Salut toi."

Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus.

"Bonjour demoiselle. Un message de si bon matin ? Te suis-je si indispensable ?"

"N'inverse pas les rôles, cher ami. J'ai surtout quelque chose à te dire !"

Un demi-milliard de scénarios apparaissaient dans l'esprit de Drago. Il se frappa intérieurement d'être aussi fleur bleue. Il chassa ses pensées par un froncement de sourcil et agita sa baguette.

"La façon dont tu le dis, j'ai l'impression d'être ta meilleure amie à qui tu vas confier les détails croustillants de ta dernière discussion avec ton amourette du moment."

La réponse ne tarda pas, et le blond ne sut pas trop si cette dernière lui plaisait ou non. Le seul constat était que son cœur se pinçait étrangement.

"Tu es Legilimens ?"

Il secoua la tête et répondit sur le ton de l'humour.

"Par la barbe de Merlin... Epargne moi les détails par pitié. Quoique... Epargne moi de ça tout court !"

"Primo, j'ai beaucoup trop envie de le crier à tout le monde pour t'épargner. Secundo, je te supporte depuis plus de deux mois, alors tu me dois bien cette faveur."

"Me supporter ? Moi ? Dis plutôt que tu as le privilège de sauver la vie d'une personne aussi capitale que moi."

"Ahah...AHAHAHAHAHAH"

"La ferme."

"Bon, je peux parler maintenant ?"

"J'espère que tu entends mon soupir d'ici. Vas-y."

"Un garçon que j'apprécie beaucoup m'a invitée au bal de Noël avec lui !"

Gros pincement de cœur. Drago ne put s'empêcher de se maudire. S'il n'avait pas été qui il était, cela aurait été avec lui qu'elle y serait allée. Cela aurait été lui le garçon qu'elle appréciait beaucoup.

Drago referma le livre sous la surprise. Que venait-il de penser ? Il laissa taper sa tête contre le bois de son lit.

 _Putain de famille de merde. Putain de vie de merde._

Il soupira, rouvrit le livre et agita sa baguette rageusement. La plume raclait le papier, à un point qu'elle était à deux doigts de le déchirer.

"C'est super ça, ça doit être un gars bien."

Il referma le livre, rageur, et se leva précipitamment. Il s'habilla en vitesse, prit son sac puis hésita quelques secondes avant de prendre le recueil et de le fourrer dans sa poche. Il sortit en trombe de sa chambre, et fonça tête baissée vers la sortie. Il ne remarqua pas la jeune fille sur son chemin et la percuta si violemment qu'elle tomba à la renverse. Drago se retourna, et s'arrêta pour voir si cette gourde n'avait pas eu trop mal. Cela lui aurait fait une belle jambe s'il se retrouvait en retenue à cause d'elle pendant les vacances de Noël.

"Malfoy espèce de..."

Déjà, elle était vivante. Mais toutes ces affaires étaient éparpillées au sol. Elle marmonnait une volée d'injures sur lui et se relevait, s'apprêtant à sortir sa baguette pour lui faire comprendre de quel bois elle se chauffait.

S'il voulait rester en vie, il allait falloir qu'il s'abaisse à... L'aider. Ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille et qu'ils repartent dans leur belle ignorance.

Drago écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en apercevant un livre, plus petit que les autres, parmi la montagne de grimoires.

Il se releva précipitamment, les yeux dans le vague, lui fourra ce qu'il avait ramassé dans les mains puis sorti de la Salle Commune, l'air hagard.

La Gryffondor le regarda faire, sans rien dire. Il avait l'air tellement perturbé qu'elle n'avait même plus envie de lui crier dessus. Elle était malgré elle tout de même intriguée par la raison de son tourment. Elle chassa ses pensées et ramassa ses affaires, elle allait finir par être en retard si ça continuait.

 _C'est pas possible. Non. Non. Non. NON ! Ça ne peut pas être elle, c'est pas possible. Non... Pourquoi ?... Non ! Non !?_

Drago était accoudé au lavabo des toilettes, il tentait de reprendre son souffle. Il avait dû rêver, il _devait_ avoir rêver. Cela ne pouvait pas avoir été Granger tout ce temps, c'était impossible. Le cerveau de Drago fonctionnait à plein régime, cherchant des indices, des signes qui ferait d'elle son Inconnue, cette fille qu'il...

 _Putain._

Cette manie des causes perdues, lorsqu'elle rentrait dans son dortoir après qu'il est envoyé un message sur le livre... En fait si, ça concordait, il n'avait juste rien vu. Mais en même temps, s'il avait parié, Granger était la dernière personne à qui il aurait pensé ! Ou peut-être l'avant dernière avec le laideron de sixième année de Serdaigle. Et encore, il n'était pas sûr.

Hermione Granger était son Inconnue.

Cette fille qu'il ne supportait pas de voir, qu'il avait lâchement harcelée dans son adolescence, cette insupportable Miss Je-sais-tout.

Mais c'était comme ça que Drago la connaissait. C'était les sentiments qu'il associait lorsque son regard croisait le sien. Sous cette image de Sang-de-Bourbe, cette image d'intello qu'il lui avait gravé sur le front. Il la connaissait aussi autrement maintenant. C'était aussi une jeune fille sensible, intéressée par qui il était, sensible à son talent, qui l'avait sorti de sa torpeur, qui parlait de tout, qui n'était ni timide, ni vulgaire, faisant preuve de beaucoup d'humour et de charisme. Elle était ça aussi.

Il leva les yeux, vers le miroir, faisant face à son reflet. Son visage se déforma, grimaçant sous le coup de la douleur. Son identité le bouffera jusqu'à son dernier souffle, il en était conscient et suffoquait à cette idée.

Il aurait voulu ne jamais savoir, ne pas avoir à essuyer un nouvel échec, un échec aussi cuisant que celui-ci.

Il avait cru dans sa cécité qu'il pourrait échapper à lui-même, il s'était ouvert, il avait parlé librement à son Inconnue à... Granger.

Sa gorge était nouée et les larmes menaçantes. Il baissa la tête et s'écroula sur le carrelage froid lentement.

Toujours avait subsister l'espoir qu'un jour son Inconnue découvre son identité et se révèle, le rassurant, lui disant "Je sais ton nom, mais je sais qui tu es.". Il subsistait l'espoir qu'elle puisse continuer de le voir comme un homme et non comme un Malfoy. Mais Granger... Elle le haïssait de tout son être. Et cette haine était légitime, au vu de ce qu'il avait fait, de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Mais dans sa rêverie, Drago avait effleuré du doigt l'idée qu'un jour, son Inconnue et lui puissent se voir, se comprendre, apprendre à... S'aimer ? Elle était la seule à le connaître vraiment. Et il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il aimait ce qu'elle était.

Allait-il vraiment mourir en se disant "Oui, je suis quelqu'un de vil, d'inutile. ? ʺ Il ne trouvait plus la force de se convaincre du contraire.

Drago ferma les yeux, une larme s'échappa de son œil et roula le long de sa joue.

Le claquement de la porte vint interrompre ses pensées. Qui que cela soit, au vu de la violence du claquement, il n'était pas de bonne humeur.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Drago lorsqu'il vit apparaître Potter lui-même dans la pièce. Aussi choqués l'un que l'autre, personne n'esquissa un geste pendant une minute. Potter était en mauvais état, comme d'habitude en soit, mais là, il avait l'air au bord du gouffre, ou tout du moins, plus que d'habitude. Après ce moment de stupeur, Drago essuya rageusement la larme sur sa joue et ricana devant la situation. Il renifla bruyamment et prit la parole.

« Ça ne te rappelle rien comme situation, Potter ? Toi en fureur et moi en pleurs en sixième année, et ce joli Sectum Sempra que tu m'as lancé ?"

Etonnement, Potter rit à ce souvenir. C'était un rire rauque, rempli de sanglots inavoués, mais cela restait un rire.

"Avec Ron, on était persuadés que tu préparais un mauvais coup, et à juste titre. Etrangement, il n'y avait qu'Hermione qui soutenait que tu n'avais rien en tête."

Un léger sourire apparu sur les lèvres du Serpentard. Cette fille était complètement masochiste, à sa place il l'aurait accusée juste par haine. Mais la connaissant... Comme c'était étrange de dire ça. Il _connaissait_ Hermione Granger comme intime.

"Tu vas encore me lancer un sort mortel cette fois-ci encore ou tu comptes agir comme quelqu'un de civilisé ?"

"En fait, si toi, tu pouvais me jeter un sort mortel, ça m'arrangerait."

Drago était choqué de l'aisance avec laquelle Potter parlait de sa mort alors que cette dernière avait été bannie du vocabulaire de chacun, représentant l'anéantissement de l'espoir. Drago se dit qu'Harry Potter était vraiment au fond du trou. C'était un petit peu le moldu qui se fichait du sorcier, mais bon.

"Pourquoi tu veux mourir, Potter ?"

La situation en aurait surpris plus d'un, les deux pires ennemis de l'Univers réunis, à parler comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. C'était peut-être le cas à leurs yeux.

"Je ne suis plus utile à rien ici. J'ai fait... Tellement de choses auraient pu être évitées si j'avais agi autrement. Non putain, sérieux, Malfoy pourquoi tu ris ?"

Drago était pris d'un fou rire. Ce que disais Harry, c'était exactement ce qu'il pensait de lui-même sauf que lui... Lui n'avait pas sauvé le monde. Et c'était cette ironie qui le faisait rire aux larmes.

"Malfoy, pourquoi tu rigoles ?"

"Putain Potter, tu ne vois pas à quel point on se ressemble ?" Drago disait cela en continuant de rire, et sa réflexion transmit à Potter son rire.

"Q-quoi ? Nous... Nous deux ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!"

Ils se calmèrent et Drago prit un air plus sérieux, suivit par son acolyte d'infortune.

"Je te pensais plus perspicace, mais vu la loque que tu es devenu, tu dois sûrement être devenu très con au passage."

Le Balafré eut un air si indéchiffrable et effrayant qu'il en ferait pleurer un enfant.

"Ne compte pas sur moi pour m'excuser. Nous... Nous sommes pareils sur certains points. Et encore heureux que nous ne le soyons pas sur tous, Merlin merci ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que... Tu dis te sentir inutile mais... Regarde-moi ? Quelle est mon utilité sur cette Terre ? Je suis un putain de Malfoy, un sale connard qui vous a fait chier pendant des années sans relâche et sans aucun scrupule. Toi... Toi tu as sauvé le monde, Potter. Toute ton existence a été orientée dans ce but. Tu te sens inutile maintenant, et moi je me sens inutile depuis ma naissance."

"Peut-être, mais tu n'as pas tout ce sang sur les mains. Tellement d'innocents sont morts par ma faute..."

"Par ma faute, par mon inaction, des milliers d'innocents sont morts sous mon toit et ta meilleure amie a un "Sang-de-Bourbe" gravé à vie sur le bras. Et alors ? Et quoi ? Je suis vivant, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis là. Et je n'ai pas tes cernes."

"Tu n'as aucun remords ?"

"J'en ai des centaines, des milliers même. Et j'ai autant envie de mourir que toi. Je suis un lâche, je le sais. Je ne serai jamais courageux comme tu l'as été. Mais actuellement, tu es le plus faible. Mon père donnerait ses cheveux pour voir ça, et il tient plus à ses cheveux qu'à son propre fils donc je sais de quoi je parle. Tu veux mourir ? Et bien crève, sois égoïste, et demain le monde sorcier pleurera ta perte. Moi, demain je peux mourir personne ne bougera le petit doigt. Certain chuchoteront même que de toutes manières, j'étais un fils de Mangemort, que je n'ai eu que ce que je méritais. S'il y a bien un sorcier qui a le monde à ses pieds, c'est toi. Je me contrefous que chacun de tes proches te l'ait déjà répété, tu... Tu ne connais pas notre vie, à nous, les enfants de Mangemort. Pour nous, notre vie est fichue, elle va se révéler tellement difficile que chaque matin on se demande tous comment est-ce que l'on trouve la force de se lever. Et... "

"Merci Malfoy, mais ma force c'était Ginny."

"..."

"C'est encourageant, merci."

"Si tu veux un conseil d'ennemi, n'essaie pas de la récupérer."

"Toi me donner un conseil ? On va bientôt marcher au plafond. Mais comment tu peux savoir ça déjà ?

"Réflexion purement moldue, Potter. On est sorciers, on peut marcher au plafond, demande au frère de Weasmoche. Et Blaise est raide dingue d'elle. Au moins autant que toi."

"Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?!" Cracha Harry, soudainement en colère.

"Tu es vraiment devenu con, putain. Elle était triste, seule, son petit-ami l'a laissée tomber et sur qui elle tombe ? Un beau gosse d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix prêt à la prendre dans ses bras si tout va mal ? Tu fais l'addition tout seul ou tu veux un dessin ?"

"Putain..."

Drago se leva et passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la tendit vers le Survivant. Jouer le dur devant Potter, ça devenait difficile et ça, ce n'était pas bon du tout. Il était Serpentard oui ou merde ? Il fallait conserver l'image, ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait. Inutile et stupide en somme, mais quand il ne vous reste plus que ça...

"Je peux te tuer maintenant, si tu veux Potter. Je veux bien faire ça, ma vie est déjà merdique, et il me suffirait de prendre tes souvenirs pour montrer au monde à quel point tu voulais que quelqu'un te tue. Je veux bien le faire. Mais maintenant, dis-toi que tous ceux qui ont cru en toi, qui se sont battu pour ce que tu représentais, tous ceux qui tiennent encore aujourd'hui parce que toi, Celui-qui-a-survécu, tu représentes encore l'espoir qu'une vie normale existe, tous ces gens vont laisser tomber, et ils te suivront. Ils t'ont toujours suivi toi plutôt qu'un autre, j'en suis la preuve vivante."

 _Félicitations Drago, tu viens de sauver les meubles._ Pensa le blond. Harry avait les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il se releva, comme un automate un peu rouillé, et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Drago.

"Je veux pas crever. Je veux buter Zabini."

Drago baissa sa baguette et sourit de toutes ses dents, d'un sourire qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu de sa part. Il avait l'air moins arrogant et mesquin avec ce sourire.

"Et ben voilà ! Enfin on retrouve Potty et ses décisions insensées ! Je vais pas dire que tu m'as manqué, faut pas déconner non plus j'aurai été heureux de te le lancer cet Avada."

Harry esquissa un petit sourire, ils savaient parfaitement tous les deux que le Serpentard était incapable de tuer, et s'approcha de ce dernier.

"Wow. Au risque de te décevoir, je suis un fan invétéré des femmes, donc recule." Lança Drago, s'éloignant devant le rapprochement soudain de Celui-qui-a-vaincu.

"Malfoy, ce n'est pas parce que je suis à moins de deux mètres de toi que je vais te prendre sauvagement."

"Merlin pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu entres dans ces toilettes et que tu imposes ce genre de vision cauchemardesque à mon esprit ?"

"Je ne dirai rien de ta petite larme, promis. Et je voulais te serrer la main."

Drago repensa à la fois où Hermione avait voulu lui serrer la main.

"C'est une manie chez les Griffis ce genre de trucs ?" Dit-il avant de serrer la main tendue avec réticence.

"C'est une manie moldue en fait."

"Ah. Merci Granger ?"

"Non, merci des Dursley."

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent des toilettes, l'un l'air plus léger, mais déterminé, l'autre replongé dans son mutisme et sa fébrilité pas si bien cachée. Ce tableau était complètement improbable et cela plaisait à Harry. Peut-être que Drago l'avait aidé, il n'en savait rien. En tout cas, il avait faim, envie d'aller prendre une douche et une démangeaison au niveau des poings surnommée Zabini.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu, j'avoue que j'ai hésité sur la façon dont se déroulerai cette conversation entre les deux. Au début je voyais plus un Drago hurlant sur un Harry destroyed. Mais je me suis dit, c'est peut-être un peu banal non ? Pourquoi pas une conversation avec un vrai Drago, et un Harry plus simple. Si ils mettaient un peu les conneries du passé de côté pour rire deux secondes de leur médiocrité commune ?**

 **Bon, je repars dans mes délires x) désolée.**

 **A dans deux semaines chers lecteurs !**


	8. Chapitre VII : Serais-tu le sauveur

**Le baratin de Lehen' : Bon, ce chapitre est un tournant de la fiction ! J'ai écouté en boucle Welcome to the black parade, de My cheminal romance, mais la version remixée de Steve Aoki, je vous conseille pour évacuer la colère, la frustration et toutes ces choses qui vous donne envie de hurler. Ca evite que vos voisins appellent la police après vous avoir entendu crier. Le titre est issu de la musique d'ailleurs ! Enfin bref, aujourd'hui un chapitre plutôt... Je me suis éclatée à l'écrire, j'espère que vous aussi vous aimerez le lire !**

 **Je poste une semaine en avance comme j'ai été décalée la semaine dernière ! Pour certains, ce chapitre est celui que j'ai posté par erreur la semaine dernière donc vous l'avez déjà lu maiiis ce coup-ci, c'est dans l'ordre...**

 **Comme toujours, un énorme bisou à Tiftan, elle fait vraiment un travail formidable, sans son passage vous feriez des bons de vingt mètres devant certaines de mes fautes x)**

 **Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Je vous adore !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture, on se revoit à la fin !**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la grand prêtresse JK, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Rating : M (et oui les esprits s'échauffent dans ce chapitre, et les corps suivent...)**

 **Tout ce que je ne saurai te dire : Chapitre VII : Serais-tu le sauveur des brisés, des vaincus et des damnés ?**

Ses cheveux roux brillants sous les rayons filtrant par la fenêtre, Ginny, les yeux grands ouverts, n'osait pas bouger de peur de réveiller le beau brun littéralement ventousé à elle.

En se réveillant, elle n'avait pas paniqué, ni culpabilisé. Elle avait souri de toutes ses dents puis était partie dans l'observation détaillée d'un Zabini ronflant légèrement, les bras entourant la rouquine fermement et ses jambes entremêlées aux siennes. Elle pensa qu'il était vraiment hallucinant d'être beau même la bouche ouverte, ça relevait à de l'indécence d'être aussi sexy.

Les yeux de Ginny descendaient doucement sur la gorge puis le torse dénudé du noir, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il n'était rien qu'à elle. A elle, seule. Blaise, elle n'avait pas à le partager avec le monde, avec personne. Et il aimait sa tornade, sa fougue, il était lui-même fougueux. Il était précipité, vulgaire, direct, parfois mesquin, affectueux malgré lui et terriblement attirant.

Elle avait l'agréable sensation d'être exactement à la bonne place, juste ici, au chaud et en compagnie de Blaise, tous deux nus, après une nuit de totale éclate sexuelle. C'était ça vivre à ses yeux. Ce n'était pas passer la nuit à consoler son petit-ami, à se réveiller à cause de ses cris.

Elle extirpa son bras de l'emprise possessive du noir, qui resserra ses bras et grogna légèrement. Elle arrêta son mouvement le temps qu'il replonge dans le sommeil puis posa son doigt sur son nez. Il bougea imperceptiblement et elle continua son manège en traçant les contours de son visage du bout de l'index. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle descendit dans son cou, puis sur son torse, tout du moins sur le peu qui était accessible au vu de leur position. Il desserra son bras autour d'elle et se coucha sur le dos, toujours endormi à ses yeux.

Elle s'humecta les lèvres et continua distraitement son tracé, plus long et avec de plus grandes possibilités. Arrivée à la ligne de poils descendant sous le nombril, une voix rauque interrompit son petit jeu matinal.

"Si tu continues plus bas, tu ne sortiras pas de cette pièce sur tes deux jambes tellement tu auras pris ton pied dans tous les sens."

Elle se releva de façon à être appuyée sur son torse, son visage en face du sien. Il avait les yeux légèrement ouverts et un petit sourire carnassier plaqué sur le visage.

"Très romantique comme phrase ça, Zabini."

"Dit-elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à me violer dans mon sommeil."

"Le principe du viol c'est que tu ne sois pas consentent, et même inconscient tu es..."

Il l'interrompit en la poussant sur le dos, se plaçant complètement au-dessus d'elle.

"Toujours prêt pour une partie de jambes en l'air. Elémentaire Weaslette."

Il ponctua sa phrase en déposant des baisers successifs sur tous les bouts de peau visibles de la jeune fille.

Il eut soudainement une révélation qui le chiffonna un peu, si bien qu'il arrêta son geste, malgré le gémissement mécontent de la rouquine sous lui. Elle fronça les sourcils et attrapa le visage de Blaise pour planter ses yeux dans ceux noirs du métis.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Comment tu fais pour toujours savoir quand je pense à un truc qui me fait chier ?"

"Tu viens d'arrêter d'embrasser ma poitrine pour regarder une chaise Blaise."

"Bon, peut-être."

"Tu pensais à quoi ?"

"A... Euh... Putain je sais pas comment dire ça... Euh... Nous ? Genre en tant que... En tant que quoi d'ailleurs ?"

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel intérieurement, amusée.

"Si la question est, est-ce que c'est qu'une histoire de sexe, la réponse est non. Ce que c'est, j'en sais rien, pour le moment j'aimerai juste que tu me baises."

Elle avait lâché ça avec flegme, désinvolture, mais ce ton neutre et évoquer une partie de jambes en l'air si vulgairement fit disparaître directement les questions de Blaise.

"Tu t'es vantée de me faire tellement grimpée au rideau que j'en oublierai comment marcher, et pour le moment, tu ne fais que parler Zabini."

"Tu vas oublier ton propre nom au passage, Weaslette."

Le jeune homme fondit sur sa bouche essayant de rester conscient, se retenant de la prendre ici, maintenant, avec la brutalité dont il était capable.

Mais la rouquine en avait décidé autrement, ils avaient une vie pour être romantiques, niais, poétiques et toutes ces conneries. Pour lui signifier plus clairement ses attentes, elle lui mordit violement la lèvre inférieure.

Il gémit sous la douleur et la rouquine profita de cet instant pour glisser ses mains le long du corps athlétique du Serpentard et agripper ses fesses, le pressant un maximum contre elle. Les frictions qu'entrainaient son petit jeu entre leurs deux sexes firent tomber les derniers fragments de conscience de Blaise.

Il la pénétra violemment et elle poussa un long gémissement. Quand il était en elle tout devenait soudainement plus clair, tout était en ordre, à sa place.

Il commença à bouger doucement, réduisant la rouquine et inévitablement lui à la torture. Mais il voulait s'infliger ça, parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle réagirait avec sa brutalité habituellement si bien cachée. Ginny au pieux était presque bestiale, et le noir ne s'en plaignait pas.

Mécontente du rythme bien trop lent de son amant, la Gryffondor enfonça ses dents dans l'épaule du noir et celui-ci ralentit encore plus. Elle grogna et attrapa le visage de Blaise l'embrassant avec toute l'ardeur dont elle était capable, elle voulait du sexe, bordel. Pas... Ça.

Voyant qu'il ne comptait pas en démordre mais qu'au contraire, il s'amusait de la situation elle renversa les positions et le chevaucha. Très vite ils perdirent tous deux pieds, les coups de reins de Ginny les rapprochaient toujours plus près de la jouissance, mais le Serpentard ne voulait pas s'arrêter là.

Il se retint de jouir rien que devant l'expression de sa rousse qui atteignait le septième ciel au-dessus de lui et reprit le dessus.

Ginny était à peine redescendue qu'il revenait à la charge, ses nerfs déjà très sensibles décuplant ses sensations.

Elle cria, secouée par un nouvel orgasme et Blaise se pencha plus vers elle, lui murmurant à l'oreille.

"Déjà ? On commence seulement à s'amuser..."

OoO

On était dimanche et Hermione avait déjà terminé tous ses devoirs pour les trois prochaines semaines, elle avait prévu de passer sa matinée à réviser les prochains chapitres car elle n'était pas sûre de les savoir parfaitement depuis le temps qu'elle les avait appris.

C'est avec ces objectifs là en tête qu'elle se leva donc à huit heure malgré que cela soit le week-end. Son Inconnu n'avait pas fait surface depuis leur conversation d'hier, et cela la mettait d'assez mauvaise humeur.

Il n'avait pas répondu à ses messages, et elle était à la fois en colère qu'il ne réponde pas, et inquiète qu'il est perdu le livre. Cela la tracassait, mais elle essayait de rester concentrée dans ses cours. A neuf heure, elle était confortablement installée dans un fauteuil de la Salle Commune, en plein travail.

C'est ce moment que choisi Malfoy pour sortir de sa chambre. Elle ne leva pas les yeux de son grimoire, après tout, ils jouaient l'ignorance. Il resta sur le pas de sa porte à la fixer, puis il reprit son chemin jusqu'à la sortie. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il prit sur lui, se retourna vers elle et réussit à ouvrir la bouche et à prononcer correctement les deux mots.

"Bonjour, Granger."

Il sentit son étonnement d'ici, sans même la voir. L'Angleterre entière devait sentir son étonnement. Il ne se démonta pas, et esquissa un léger - très léger - sourire alors qu'elle avait la bouche entrouverte de surprise et les globes oculaires qui tombaient presque au sol. Il se détourna et sorti du dortoir.

Il se traita d'idiot mentalement pour son acte, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il allait falloir en passer par là. Il avait pris cette décision insensée la nuit dernière, il allait essayer d'améliorer ses relations avec elle.

Pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? Il ne savait pas vraiment, il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qui il était, mais il voulait s'habituer à lier le visage de Granger à l'Inconnue qu'il connaissait.

Elle devait bouillir actuellement. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui parler hier. Ce matin, en voyant son message, il s'était dit qu'il fallait qu'il la voie, qu'il est l'impression qu'elle est prononcé son message à voix haute. C'était complètement tordu, mais peu importait.

Maintenant que cela était fait, il allait devoir lui écrire un message parce qu'il n'allait pas survivre longtemps sans lui parler.

Voilà qu'il devenait addicte à Granger... C'était la meilleure de l'année. Meilleure encore que sa conversation étrange avec Potter la veille.

La porte pourtant refermée depuis quelques minutes, Hermione n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Ses neurones ne voulaient pas se connecter, elle ne comprenait plus rien.

Malfoy venait de la saluer, elle ? Il était malade ? Il ne pouvait qu'être malade. Il fallait appeler Pomfresh, Sainte Mangouste et même les médecins moldus.

Drago Malfoy venait de dire bonjour à Hermione Granger.

Non, il avait dû se droguer avant, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications plausibles. Malfoy était fou, ou alors c'était elle qui devenait complètement folle.

La Gryffondor tenta de se replonger dans son cours de Potions, mais au bout de huit fois à relire la même ligne, elle ferma son grimoire et se releva. Il fallait qu'elle raconte ça à Ginny.

OoO

Ronald Weasley était en panique, il était plus de dix heure et Harry n'était toujours pas réapparu. Il avait fouillé le château entier, rameuté ses amis pour le chercher, mais aucune trace de son ami.

De surcroît, il n'avait pas vu Hermione depuis ce qu'il lui semblait une éternité, cette dernière passant la majeure partie de son temps dans son dortoir ou à la bibliothèque. Il fallait aussi qu'ils discutent, il ignorait ce qu'elle avait en ce moment, mais elle n'était pas là, elle ne faisait plus rien pour Harry et c'était inquiétant venant d'elle.

Ron se décida enfin à sortir du dortoir, là où il attendait maintenant depuis une bonne demie heure pour attendre un potentiel retour de son ami. Son estomac gargouillait affreusement, et il ne servait à rien d'attendre ici, il fallait agir, mais agir le ventre plein.

Arrivé dans la Grande Salle, il eut la stupeur de voir Celui-qui-a-survécu assis en compagnie des autres Gryffondors, ricanant légèrement aux idioties de Seamus. Il se rua vers eux.

"Harry ! Par Merlin Harry tu es là ! Mais t'es malade pourquoi tu es parti comme ça sans un mot de plus ?! J'ai cru que tu allais te tuer !"

"Ron, calme-toi. Je suis là, et en un seul morceau."

"M-mais comment tu peux rester aussi calme alors qu-que..."

Les oreilles du rouquin rougissaient à vue d'œil et Harry lui adressa un petit sourire. Le brun attrapa son ami par les épaules et le serra dans ses bras.

"Tu m'as manqué Ronald."

Ce dernier ne comprenait rien à la situation, mais il avait vu son ami sourire, et même rire, alors il préféra s'asseoir et le questionner.

"Tu... Ça va, Harry ?"

Le brun eu un temps de réflexion.

"Je ne sais pas si ça va, mais j'ai... J'ai des envies de meurtres."

"Oh. Et... Ça ne concerne pas un proche ou ma famille au moins ?"

"Eh bien justement..."

Harry exposa sa discussion avec Malfoy, ou tout du moins la partie concernant Ginny. Ronald fut d'abord surpris, puis il vit rouge lorsque le nom de Zabini fut évoqué.

Déjà qu'il avait du mal à ce qu'Harry tripote sa sœur, alors Zabini... Zabini n'en parlons pas.

OoO

Ce dernier sortait discrètement de la pièce du cinquième étage, en compagnie de Ginny qui peinait à tenir sur ses jambes.

"Je pensais que tu te ventais seulement, Zabini, mais finalement... Défi relevé."

"Hé je ne suis pas Malfoy, je ne prétends pas faire des choses que je n'arrive pas à faire ! Tu m'as cherché, je t'ai trouvé..."

"Outch, ouais peut-être, mais en attendant, j'ai des courbatures de partout... Comment je vais justifier mon sourire permanent ?!"

"Tu n'as qu'à leur dire que tu as le meilleur coup de Poudlard dans ton lit !"

"Mais je ne couche pas avec Malfoy, Zabini."

"Alors là, Weaslette tu vas regretter d'être née."

Le métis, piqué au vif, plaqua sa compagne sur le mur le plus proche et l'attaqua d'une avalanche de chatouilles. C'était complètement puérile, c'était du Blaise tout craché.

"A-arrête st-stop ! STOP stop stop ! Je capitule, d'accord, d'accord, tu es le meilleur coup de Poudlard !"

Le jeune homme arrêta la torture, satisfait. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, le plus chaste qu'ils aient eu depuis hier, et reprit son chemin. Soudain le cerveau du Serpentard additionna les informations de leur conversation et fronça les sourcils.

"Comment tu peux savoir que Drake est le meilleur coup de Poudlard ?"

Sentant la crise de jalousie précipitée arriver, elle s'arrêta et fit un demi-tour sur elle-même.

"Alors non, je n'ai pas couché avec lui. Dans cette école je n'ai couché qu'avec toi et Harry."

"Ben alors comment tu peux savoir si tu n'as pas testé ?"

Elle reprit son chemin, le laissant traîner tout seul en arrière.

"Les statistiques, mon cher."

"Les quoi ?!"

"Tu ne sais pas ça ?!"

"Savoir quoi ?"

"Oh. Euh..."

Ginny n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que son frère débarqua de nulle part, le visage aussi rouge qu'une Patacitrouille. Derrière lui se trouvait Harry, les cheveux en bataille, le regard déterminé, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux.

"ZABINI !"

"Oh merde..." Blaise s'était arrêté et regardait Ginny d'un air désolé. "Je risque de devoir amocher ton frère, Weaslette..."

Cette dernière avait les sourcils froncés et l'air énervée.

"S'ils sont là pour ce que je pense, je lui casserai le nez moi-même." Elle se rapprocha de Blaise, comme si elle voulait le protéger et effleura du doigt sa baguette cachée dans son jean.

Blaise sourit malgré les bombes à retardement en approche, il n'y avait pas à dire, cette fille avait du panache. Son comportement protecteur lui plaisait, même si c'était un peu difficile pour son égo.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?" Demanda la Tournade rousse, sans pouvoir s'empêcher agressive.

"Gin', écarte-toi de lui. Je n'aimerai pas te toucher en le tuant."

"Ce genre de phrases ne te va pas du tout, Ronald Weasley. Pourquoi tu es là ?!" Répliqua-t-elle.

"Weasmoche. Potty. Granger n'est pas là ? Elle est enfin devenue rationnelle ?" Blaise parlait d'un ton calme et posé, il avait sa petite idée du pourquoi du comment de cette histoire et cela l'amusait au plus haut point.

"J-je vais te buter, Zabini."

"Ron, laisse-moi faire."

Pour la première fois, Harry prenait la parole, il était froid, mais sa voix avait retrouvé une tessiture moins macabre.

"Potter, explique-toi."

L'emploi du nom de famille d'Harry de la part de Ginny lui fit bizarre. Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait certes, mais ce n'était pas facile pour autant.

"J'ai passé la nuit avec ceci, dit-il en sortant de sa poche la cartes des Maraudeurs. Je t'ai cherchée pendant un petit moment, et je t'ai trouvée, mais ton nom était superposé avec celui de Zabini. Alors c'est vrai, tu couches avec lui ?"

Harry avait décidé de ne pas révéler que Malfoy lui avait dit pour les sentiments de Zabini pour la benjamine Weasley. Œil pour œil, supposait-il.

Ginny ne parut absolument pas surprise, elle répliqua calmement.

"Oui, et alors ? Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu bizarre d'aller fouiner comme ça dans la vie des gens ?"

"Pourquoi tu me fais ça..." Chuchota presque Harry.

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je te fais quoi ? Tu te fous de moi j'espère ! C'est le moldu qui se fout du sorcier ! Je fais ce que je veux Harry, on est plus ensemble, je ne t'aime plus ! Tu te plaignais de n'être rien sur cette Terre, eh bien je te confirme, à mes yeux tu n'es que du passé maintenant."

Harry ne sourcilla pas et tourna plutôt son regard vers le métis qui jaugeait la situation.

"Toi. Tu as profité d'elle ! Tu as profité qu'elle soit faible pour te la faire ! T'es un connard Zabini, et je vais te tuer."

Il leva sa baguette mais Blaise fut plus rapide, il désarma le rouquin et Potter puis jeta sa propre baguette.

"Et on dit que les Griffis sont loyaux... Ramène toi un peu par-là Potter, que je te montre pourquoi moi et pas toi."

Lorsqu'elle vit Harry se ruer sur Blaise, elle s'écarta vivement et leva les yeux au ciel intérieurement. Un rapide coup d'œil à son frère confirma ses pensée, ce dernier allait se jeter sur elle pour l'éloigner d'ici.

Elle lui jeta un Stupéfix et il s'immobilisa à terre, inerte.

"Désolée Ron, mais parfois tu es vraiment un gros con. Et puis à tout bien réfléchir, ça me déménageait depuis 17 ans."

Elle jeta un coup d'œil et écarquilla les yeux. Harry, sous le coup de l'adrénaline ruait de coups Blaise, au sol. Les coups pleuvaient sur lui mais il parvint à se dégager, renvoyant à Harry la monnaie de sa pièce. Il avait l'arcade explosée ainsi que la lèvre et crachait du sang, sans parler de Harry qui en prenait pour son grade aussi.

Ginny fut prise d'un élan de colère et agita sa baguette. Tous deux se retrouvèrent ficelés par des cordes puis transportés par lévitation jusqu'à elle. Arrivés là, Harry reçu une claque monumentale.

"Celle-ci, elle traînait depuis trop longtemps. Harry Potter tu vas arrêter ton cinéma toute suite. Je ne suis pas un jouet, une bête de foire qu'on gagne comme ça ! Si je suis avec Blaise c'est par choix, il n'a pas profité de quoi que ce soit, je suis maître de mes choix bordel ! Alors rentre toi bien ça dans le crâne, je ne t'aime plus, passe à autre chose. J'en ai marre de te ménager parce que tu es en dépression. Tu es devenu un sale con égoïste sans l'aide de personne, alors maintenant tu vas arrêter de te plaindre, et te demerder un peu, bordel de merde. Ne refais plus jamais ce genre de plan foireux. Jamais."

"Mais Gin', je t'aime."

"C'est faux, arrête de te voiler la face !"

"Si je..."

Ginny plaqua ses lèvres sur celles ensanglantées d'Harry et lui donna un long baiser. Blaise à côté se renfrogna, incapable de parler sans souffrir le martyre. La jeune fille s'écarta du brun, ce dernier le visage fermé.

"Alors ?" Le questionna-t-elle.

"T'as... Raison. Putain Ginny, j'ai besoin de toi quand même."

"On peut rester amis Harry, mais il va falloir redevenir un humain pour ça."

"J... Je vais essayer, tu as raison."

Ginny sourit faiblement puis détacha les deux garçons et rendit à son frère sa mobilité.

"Gin' je vais dire à maman que tu m'as stupéfixé !"

"Dire que je croyais que tu étais redevenu mature... Oh merde, maman. Il va falloir que j'annonce ça à maman."

Même Harry dans son mutisme habituel grimaça. Ginny soupira...

"Harry..."

Ce fut à son tour de soupirer.

"D'accord, je le ferai... Mais pas toute suite."

Ginny sourit et hocha la tête. Ron se leva et décida dans un élan impromptu de sagesse qu'il faudrait peut-être mieux les emmener à l'infirmerie. Harry se releva suivi de Blaise, un peu bancal.

"T'as une sacrée droite, Potter." Grommela ce dernier.

"Il n'y a pas qu'à toi que le Quidditch réussi, Zabini."

Les deux compères partirent, Ginny faisant signe à son frère de déguerpir loin, laissant les deux autres seuls.

Ginny s'approcha du métis et effleura son visage amoché. Il grimaça de douleur et elle attrapa sa main, là encore, il eut affreusement mal, mais s'abstint de commentaires, trop heureux de la sentir aussi près.

Il décocha un sourire et baissa les yeux vers elle.

"Maintenant tu crois qu'on peut dire que nous deux c'est officiel ?"

"Mon frère sait qu'on couche ensemble, alors je crois bien que oui."

Son sourire s'élargit et Ginny se mit aussi à sourire.

"Bon maintenant, on va à l'infirmerie, parce qu'actuellement tu ressembles plus à un troll des montagnes qu'à un homme."

Le métis protesta mais fut vite calmé par sa rouquine qui commença à le traîner dans les dédales de couloirs, remplis d'élèves, sa main toujours calée dans la sienne.

OoO

"Ronald, vas-tu finir par me dire pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry a l'arcade ouverte ?!"

Le rouquin baissa la tête vers son assiette, les oreilles aussi rouges que son visage, l'air penaud. Le brun à ses côtés n'en menait pas large, il triturait un morceau de carotte depuis cinq bonnes minutes, ne daignant pas prononcer un mot.

Hermione sentait la colère montée, qu'est-ce qu'on lui cachait encore ? Même si elle avait une vague idée de pourquoi on ne lui disait rien au vu de la tête de ses deux comparses, elle avait tout de même le droit de savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry était encore amoché et surtout pourquoi est-ce que Ron était impliqué d'une quelconque manière dans cette histoire.

Entre eux et Malfoy, elle avait l'impression que ce matin Merlin avait décidé de lui jouer des tours, et elle pressentait qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

Cela se confirma quelques secondes plus tard par l'entrée quasi magistrale de Ginny, sa main soudée dans celle de Blaise, dont le visage était aussi déformé que celui d'Harry.

La jeune Gryffondor ne m'y qu'un quart de second à faire le lien et se tourna, les sourcils menaçant, l'air de dire "Ne me dis pas que notre meilleur ami est dans cet état à cause de ça quand même ?".

L'inspiration du rouquin par son assiette, comme si une cuisse de poulet était la chose la plus intéressante de l'univers confirma les pensées muettes d'Hermione.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et retourna son attention aux deux nouveaux arrivants.

Elle s'apprêta à interpeller son amie mais fut coupée par cette dernière qui embrassa tranquillement le Serpentard, chose qui lui paraissait totalement naturelle, au milieu de la Grande Salle pleine à craquer d'élèves et de professeurs. En soit-ce n'était pas ce baiser qui perturbait Hermione, mais surtout le silence puis les chuchotements qui le suivirent.

Dans un sens, elle n'était pas étonnée. Ginny était la petite-am... L'ancienne petite-amie de Harry et donc aux yeux du monde sorcier sa future épouse et mère de trois beaux enfants bruns aux yeux bleus, de surcroît une Gryffondor. Et Blaise Zabini était un Serpentard, un membre du cercle privé Malfoy, l'opposé d'un Gryffondor par définition. Ou tout du moins, d'après l'opinion publique.

Elle détourne son regard et se retourne vers ses deux amis, demandant explicitement qu'on lui fournisse une explication sous peine de lapidation en place publique effectuée à l'aide d'un bon vieux livre de bonne conduite par de Rothschild - bien qu'ils ignorent probablement l'identité de cette femme -.

"C'est Harry qui a eu l'idée."

"Bravo, Ron. Belle preuve de maturité." Soupira Hermione.

Le dernier frère Weasley grogna dans sa barbe, marmonnant à propos de filles qui n'avait que ce mot à la bouche, maturité.

La jeune fille préféra concentrer son attention sur Harry, l'air accablé. Hermione réalisa soudain qu'elle avait complètement négligé son ami et son mal-être permanent ces derniers mois. L'Inconnu et ses révisions pour les ASPICS ne lui laissait aucun répit et elle voyait beaucoup moins ses deux amis depuis que la guerre était terminée, ironiquement.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter et serra fort dans ses bras son ami.

"Harry... Je suis tellement désolée..."

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, marmonnant un "c'pagrav" que seuls les pratiquants confirmés du Potterien dépressif purent comprendre.

"Je m'excuse, auprès de vous deux... Je n'ai pas été vraiment présente ces derniers temps... Vous me connaissez, quand il s'agit d'apprendre je... Me laisse facilement emporter. Je... Je ferais plus attention à vous à l'avenir, les garçons."

"T'inquiète, 'Mione. Ça fait un bail qu'on a compris que toi et les cours, c'est un peu comme Dumbledore et les bonbons au citron."

Hermione rit légèrement à la comparaison et Harry sourit légèrement.

"C'est assez étrange de dire ça sachant que Gin'... Bon autant le dire clairement Gin' et toi c'est terminé mais... Tu as l'air d'aller mieux."

"Oui et ce n'est pas grâce à vous." Rétorqua Harry, plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Ron et Hermione baissèrent la tête, blessés.

Ils avaient fait énormément d'efforts pour lui, c'était ignoble de dire cela. Harry se rendit compte de son erreur et se rectifia.

"Oh non ! Non non, pas que... Pas que vous n'ayez rien fait enfin... Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour tous les sacrifices que vous avez fait pour moi, que ce soit pendant la guerre ou ces derniers mois mais... Je n'avais pas trouvé en vous ce qu'il me fallait pour revenir, je n'y arrivais pas, c'était... Physiquement et mentalement impossible et j'ai... Eu une discussion avec quelqu'un et je... J'y ai trouvé quelque chose. Je ne sais pas trop quoi. Mais je me rends compte que vous souffrez tous de mon comportement, et vous avez déjà tous bien assez souffert à cause de moi."

Hermione reprit dans ses bras le brun et Ronald sourit. Peut-être qu'Harry reviendrait finalement ?

Pendant ce temps, Ginny avait rejoint la table des rouges et or, mais était restée un peu à l'écart, voyant que les trois amis avaient besoin d'un peu de temps pour discuter.

Elle mangea en riant aux blagues de Seamus, un peu forcées, probablement du fait qu'il devait être encore un peu choqué de la scène du début de repas.

Certes, elle savait oser un tel comportement, mais elle en avait besoin. Elle ne souhaitait plus être Ginny Weasley, petite-amie du grand et fabuleux Harry Potter. Elle voulait juste être Ginny Weasley, la Tornade rousse. Son désir était de voir le monde la reconnaître pour elle et non pas pour Harry, malgré le fait qu'elle savait pertinemment que cela la poursuivrait d'une certaine manière toute sa vie.

En sortant, Hermione lui fit signe de la suivre, afin qu'elles discutent un peu. Elles remontèrent en silence jusqu'au dortoir de la plus jeune et lorsque, enfin installées sur le lit de la rousse, les rideaux fermés et un Silencio bien senti jeté sur ces derniers, elles commencèrent à parler.

La rouquine redoutait quelque peu la réaction de son amie face à tous ces changements, surtout qu'Hermione était sur sa planète depuis quelques temps, et c'était l'avis général. De plus, elle n'avait pas envie de l'entendre dire que c'était trop tôt ou quoi que cela soit.

Mais finalement, Hermione était soulagée que la benjamine Weasley trouve enfin son compte avec quelqu'un. Elle était consciente que la relation entre Ginny et Harry était morte. Sa personnalité à elle n'était plus en accord à la sienne au vu de son état mental. Et puis trop tôt, trop tard...

Ginny faisait ce qu'elle voulait, et Hermione ne voyait rien à dire là-dessus. Malgré son année de moins, la rouquine avait toujours été la plus avancée des deux à ce sujet, mais ce n'était pas une raison, il n'y avait aucune compétition là-dedans.

Ginny avait besoin d'attention et cela à cause du fait qu'elle se soit sentie comme la cinquième roue du carrosse qu'était la famille Weasley toute son enfance et encore aujourd'hui. Harry la rendait spéciale, il lui donnait de lui. Maintenant elle cherchait autre chose, elle était plus âgée, avait plus d'expérience, de recul. Aux yeux d'Hermione c'était normal.

La brune ne connaissait pas très bien Blaise Zabini. C'était un ami de Malfoy comme un autre, avec un aussi gros penchant pour les femmes, un problème avec la vulgarité et un semblant de sens de l'humour, rien de plus, rien de moins. Quoique son grand discours avait fait son effet, Zabini était un gars qui aimait ses amis, qui les soutenait, encore un autre qui avait souffert des choix des plus âgés que lui.

Hermione se décida enfin à aborder le sujet Dean, que son amie connaissait déjà en réalité, ce dernier fanfaronnant partout à qui voudrait bien l'entendre qu'il irait au bal avec Hermione Granger.

"Il est véritablement incorrigible..." Soupira gentiment Hermione.

"Peut-être... Mais tu l'aimes bien."

"Hum... Je n'en sais rien. Il est clair qu'il est mignon, mais je ne sais pas trop... On verra bien !"

"Couche avec lui, tu seras fixée !"

"Gin' ! Tu te rends compte que Zabini déteint sur toi ?!"

"Oh hé ne dis pas que je ne suis jamais vulgaire, parce que c'est largement faux. Blaise rajoute juste un peu de... Vocabulaire..."

"Et de plaisir."

"... à mon quotidien. Hé ! Oui, quoiqu'après réflexion... Certes."

Les deux jeunes filles furent secouées d'un grand rire. Hermione hésitait à parler de Malfoy, mais après tout, maintenant que Gin' sortait avec un de ses proches, peut-être pourrait-elle savoir quel genre de substance consommait le blond pour arriver à ce stade-là.

"Gin'... Ce matin il est arrivé un truc avec Malfoy je... Je sais pas trop ce que ça signifie, il est tellement... Bizarre."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il t'a fait du mal ? Mione s'il te fait quoi que ce soit..."

"Oh, calme ! Il m'a juste dit bonjour avant de sortir."

"Tu déconnes ?"

"Non ! Je te jure je n'ai rien compris je..."

"Mais c'est rien ! Je m'attendais à quelque chose de grave, moi !"

"M-mais..."

"Il sociabilise un peu, au contraire, ça ne lui fera pas de mal !"

"Wooh ! On parle de Malfoy qui me parle à moi ! Il préférerait socialiser avec un troll que de me parler."

Eh bien visiblement tu te trompes, il n'est peut-être pas si monstrueux !"

Hermione décocha un sourire et secoua doucement la tête, attendrie.

"Gin', ce n'est pas parce que Blaise Zabini est quelqu'un de super..."

"En plus d'être une bête de sexe."

"Hum... En plus d'être une bête de sexe que Malfoy doit l'être !"

"Je ne sais pas... La vie de Malfoy n'est pas rose d'après Blaise. Ça reste un connard à mes yeux pour ce qu'il t'a fait et a pu dire sur ma famille mais... On en a tous chié au bout du compte."

Hermione réfléchit aux paroles de son amie. Certes, il en avait bavé, mais il restait Malfoy. Il restait le jeune homme qui n'avait pas esquisser un geste alors que sa tante ouvrait le bras de la Gryffondor dans son salon. Et puis... Le problème était surtout qu'un Malfoy ne fait jamais rien sans avoir de but dans la tête, et c'était véritablement ça qui inquiétait la jeune fille dans la soudaine socialisation du blond, si socialisation il y avait.


	9. Chapitre VIII : Tu seras déçu lorsque

**Le baratin de Lehen : Désolée du retard ! Je suis débordée en ce moment (assez souvent en fait) et j'ai complètement zappé de poster !**

 **M'enfin le voici le voilà !**

 **Ce chapitre est transitoire, entre guillemets car il reste important. Cependant le prochain chapitre sera plus... Hum... Mouvementé ? :D**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

 **Réponse au review anonyme :**

 **Lu : Outch... Je t'avoue que ça me file un coup quand même, même si ton but n'est pas de me blesser. Je pense que pour pouvoir te permettre de dire ça tu dois avoir une certaine expérience en écriture (enfin j'espère), donc je vais prendre en compte tes remarques. Je tiens à te préciser que j'ai d'ores et déjà une bêta qui me corrige (je la mentionne en début de chapitre). Je ne distingue pas vraiment dans quel sens tu me dis tout ça, mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je précise tout de même que je sais où je vais dans mon récit. De plus je connais mes personnages, je n'avance pas dans le brouillard si-je puis dire ! Je n'écris pas depuis des années, et cette écriture immature est en construction et évolue, j'essaie vraiment de m'améliorer car écrire est vraiment important pour moi. J'y consacre un temps monstre et ma bêta aussi. En revanche je trouve impressionnant que malgré les défauts tout de même non négligeables que tu trouves à ma fiction, tu souhaites lire la suite...**

 **Enfin, je te remercie tout de même pour avoir souligner l'originalité du scénario, ça me rassure un peu ! A bientôt si tu repasses dans les reviews !**

 **Merci à Tiftan pour sa correction, t'es vraiment en or !**

* * *

 **Tout ce que je saurai te dire : Chapitre VIII : Tu seras déçu lorsque tu auras cesser d'espérer**

* * *

Au milieu des plaines enneigées entourant Poudlard, Hermione observait, presque envoutée, la neige tomber et teindre encore un peu plus le paysage en blanc.

Comme de retour en enfance, la jeune fille s'amusait à attraper les flocons qui flottaient autour d'elle afin d'admirer la beauté de ces petits cristaux glacés, pourtant magnifiques mais si éphémères.

Soudainement, elle se figea. Sentant que quelqu'un l'espionnait dans son dos, la jeune fille était aux aguets. Elle se retourna rapidement, mais deux bras puissants l'entourèrent aussitôt, l'empêchant de se débattre.

Un bien-être inattendu se rependait dans son corps par cette étreinte. Elle se sentait... En sécurité, comme si ces bras avaient été sa maison, des barrières la protégeant du monde extérieur.

Elle savait que l'individu dans son dos était un homme. Elle avait la sensation étrange de tout connaître de lui, sauf son prénom, sauf son visage. Sa langue et sa vue étaient privées de repères. Mais tout allait bien, car il était là.

Même ainsi retournée, elle sentait le regard empli de tendresse posé sur elle. Un grand frisson l'a parcouru lorsqu'elle senti le souffle chaud de l'homme sur son oreille, gelée par le froid. Il chuchotait doucement, comme s'il ne voulait pas la réveiller.

 **"Sur le ciel délabré, sur ces vitres d'eau douce,**

 **Quel visage viendra, coquillage sonore,**

 **Annoncer que la nuit de l'amour touche au jour,**

 **Bouche ouverte liée à la bouche fermée."**

Tout lui parut plus clair en un instant. Ses paroles étaient extraites d'un recueil qu'elle connaissait bien.

Elle se dégagea vivement afin d'attraper cet inconnu qui lui échappait toujours mais il avait déjà pris la fuite. Elle courut à sa suite à en perdre haleine, ses poumons la brûlaient affreusement, l'air glacial pénétrant ses vêtements et fouettant son visage. Elle courrait après cet homme invisible, intouchable, inatteignable.

Elle se mit à crier à plein poumons.

"Qui es-tu ?"

Mais l'homme ne lui répondit jamais.

Dans une dernière accélération, elle réussit à frôler un pan de sa cape avant de s'effondrer dans un puit sans fond.

La Gryffondor se réveilla en sursaut, le front en sueur et la respiration saccadée. C'était un énième rêve où il apparaissait, où elle courrait, criait, sans jamais atteindre son but. A son réveil, elle tombait toujours dans le néant.

Ses nuits n'étaient qu'une répétition de rêves, plus proches du cauchemar. Ils surgissaient avec autant d'intensité que les cauchemars qu'elle faisait pendant la guerre, où elle revivait en boucle la séance de torture avec Bellatrix dans le rôle du bourreau, au Manoir Malfoy.

Chaque matin, le désir de poser un visage sur son Inconnu la démangeait encore plus, devenant peu à peu irrépressible.

Elle en avait besoin.

Mais c'était évidemment impossible. Elle tenait bien trop à lui, à tout ce qu'il représentait, pour courir le risque de le perdre à tout jamais. C'était tellement... Frustrant.

La semaine avait été longue pour Hermione, et atteindre enfin le week-end était vital à l'heure actuelle.

Ses journées se résumaient à réviser, chose à laquelle elle s'adonnait avec plaisir, gagnant quelques heures de répit où l'identité de son Inconnu ne devenait pas une obsession.

Les ASPICS blancs étaient dans quelques semaines et mine de rien, elle restait Hermione Granger, Inconnu mystérieux ou non.

Si l'on passait outre ses nuits mouvementées, sa septième année était bien l'une des années les plus calmes qu'elle est connue depuis son entrée dans cette école. Et elle n'était pas sûre que cela lui déplaise. Elle avait l'impression qu'en sept ans, elle avait vécu assez d'aventures pour toute une vie.

Elle parlait toujours beaucoup avec son Inconnu, Malfoy [TH1] n'avait pas recommencer ses bizarreries, Ginny et Blaise passaient leur vie au cinquième étage et Harry commençait doucement à redevenir un humain normal.

Quant à Ronald... Eh bien il restait Ron, voilà tout.

On était déjà presque Noël et Hermione était loin d'avoir terminé ses cadeaux. C'était pour cela qu'elle se rendait aujourd'hui en compagnie de Ginny, ses deux meilleurs amis et d'autres Gryffondors à Pré-Au-Lard. De plus, le bal de Noël était déjà dans une semaine et elle n'avait toujours pas choisi de robe.

"Je suis sûre que porter une robe violet foncé t'irai à merveille. Ça rappellerait la couleur de tes yeux[TH2] .[TH3] .. Et pourtant Merlin et Morgane réunis savent que je hais le violet." Lui avait dit un jour son Inconnu lorsqu'ils parlaient du Bal.

Elle le soupçonnait clairement d'être jaloux - ironique sachant qu'il imposait lui-même l'anonymat – et cette réflexion totalement idiote l'avait marquée malgré tout. Elle avait levé les yeux au ciel avant de lui renvoyer un commentaire bien senti, mais tout de même, elle avait envie de trouver une robe violette, étrangement.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione sortait d'une énième boutique, ses paquets rétrécis et allégés dans sa poche en compagnie de Dean. Elle riait à gorge déployée de ses bêtises, plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Pourtant, elle ressentait un certain malaise. Elle avait cette même impression que parfois, lorsqu'elle était seule, d'être scrutée.

Pour en avoir le cœur net, elle parcourut des yeux les visages des sorciers présents autour d'elle. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque son regard se posa sur Malfoy, qui la fixait, sans aucune gêne et étonnamment, aucune animosité.

Elle haussa les sourcils d'incrédulité, ne prêtant plus attention quelques instants au Gryffondor à ses côtés. Elle était curieuse de voir les réactions de Malfoy si, elle aussi, continuait à le regarder instamment.

La réaction ne se fit pas plus attendre, Malfoy adressa un sourire si léger à Hermione qu'elle crut encore une fois avoir rêver.

Malfoy devenait complètement fou. Elle avait la nette impression dans ces brefs moments où il avait un comportement étrange - quoique à tout bien y réfléchir un comportement d'humain normalement socialisé - qu'elle ne connaissait pas le jeune homme en face d'elle.

Elle papillonna des yeux, comme pour retirer cette vision de son esprit puis choisi d'ignorer le blond peroxydé pour redonner son attention à Dean qui avait bien remarqué que son petit jeu ne faisait plus effet.

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire et il se sentit pousser des ailes tellement haut qu'il prit la main gantée d'Hermione dans la sienne, y déposant un baiser.

La Gryffondor sentit le brasier coutumier envahir ses joues. Pourtant, elle n'en était pas à ses premiers émois.

Mais avec Ron cela avait été différent, il n'y avait pas eu de séduction, et s'il y en avait eu une, elle avait durée six ans et avait été vraiment d'une légèreté hors du commun. Il faut dire que dans le genre romance en période de guerre... Elle avait vu mieux dans les films moldus.

Il fit ensuite une petite révérence, s'inclinant en un "Madame" qui se voulait très sang-pur. Elle pouffa et Dean l'attira à elle, l'entrainant dans une danse improvisée au milieu de la place.

"Dean ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On doit avoir l'air ridicule !" S'exclama la jeune femme entre deux éclats de rire.

"Je m'entraine seulement au bal de la semaine prochaine, ma mie."

Hermione fut surprise du surnom qu'avait employé Dean. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il savait que l'on utilisait cette expression qu'envers sa femme.

Il était ravi de son petit effet. Dean prenait doucement conscience qu'il ressentait quelque chose qui le dépassait un peu pour l'héroïne de guerre. Il avait envie de tout faire pour qu'elle ressente ça pour lui en retour, et qu'elle comprenne qu'il l'aimait sans nul doute.

Il avait d'ailleurs comme l'impression que les informations faisaient bien leur petit bout de chemin dans l'esprit de la Gryffondor, et il adorait ça.

Ils finirent enfin par s'arrêter de danser, sous prétexte qu'Hermione avait mal au ventre à force de rire et qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle passe chez Honeydukes s'ils ne voulaient pas mourir sous les cris mécontents de Ronald Weasley à l'ouverture des cadeaux.

Après leurs emplettes, les deux Gryffondors décidèrent - ou tout du moins Dean profita de l'occasion pour rester plus longtemps seul avec elle - d'aller prendre une Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais. Ce n'était vraiment pas de refus.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous deux vers l'établissement situé à quelques pas de là, Dean glissant discrètement sa main dans celle d'Hermione, celle-ci ne le repoussant pas, soudainement réchauffée.

OoO

"Gin' et moi on s'est enfin décidés à aller au bal de Noël ensemble. J'ai fini par lui demander après l'une de nos... Séances..."

"Parties de jambes en l'air, Blaise je n'ai pas dix ans tu peux le dire. Tu deviens cucul, c'est déprimant."

"Va chier, Blondie. En attendant moi je ne me prends pas des cuites pour aller me taper la première venue !"

"Rectification. Tu ne prends plus de cuites pour te taper la première fille désirable dans un rayon de cinq cents mètres, non. Toi tu te tapes des cuites et tu te tapes Ginny Weasley, une Gryffondor dont le frère particulièrement agaçant est aussi laid qu'idiot. Au moins elle a le mérite d..."

"Elle a le mérite d'être Sang-Pure, c'est ça la suite de ta phrase ?!"

Blaise était soudain très énervé et Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je ne suis plus ce connard de fils à papa. Ou du moins pas avec toi. Je m'en fous qu'elle soit Sang-Pure. J'allais dire qu'elle avait un sacré tempérament contrairement à cette demeurée de belette."

"Ah. Bon. Ben... Je disais qu'avec Gin' on..."

Drago soupira intérieurement. Il détestait l'amour. Ou plutôt, il détestait celui des autres si cet amour ne lui était pas adressé. Donc il détestait l'amour, sachant que la seule personne qu'il avait jamais aimée sur cette Terre était sa mère, Narcissa.

Il n'écoutait déjà plus depuis longtemps le discours - dirais-je plutôt monologue - de son meilleur ami. Il était bien trop occupé par Hermione qui venait de rentrer sur la place en compagnie de Dean Thomas.

Il savait compter un plus un. Il savait que c'était lui son cavalier pour le bal. Et une partie de lui-même, celle de Drago et non la partie Malfoy, crevait de jalousie. Il aurait dû y aller avec lui.

Mais elle restait Granger. Son Inconnue plus si inconnue.[TH4]

Et son Inconnue méritait mieux que ça. Lui par exemple.

Blaise avait bien remarqué que son ami ne suivait plus la conversation, et même en racontant des absurdités absolument ragoûtantes tel que la manière dont il avait roulé une énorme pelle à Mimi Geignard - chose physiquement impossible - Drago ne réagissait pas.

Le métis orienta son regard vers l'objet ou la personne qui avait envouté Drago. Il haussa les sourcils de surprise lorsqu'il découvrit Drago Malfoy fixer Hermione Granger sans une goutte de haine dans le regard.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Bordel de merde... Y'a baleine sous gravillon.

Le Serpentard se promit d'observer ça de plus près. De toute façon si Drago ne voulait pas lui dire tout seul comme un grand, il le découvrirait lui-même.

Il décida qu'il était temps de réveiller sa blonde et lui claqua ses doigts devant les yeux.

"Femme à poil à trois heures." Déclara posément le métis.

Drago se réveilla illico et parcouru la place des yeux rapidement. Il fit une moue maussade, réalisant qu'il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Son meilleur ami lui riait, se moquant des réflexes du blond.

"Et après, c'est moi le pervers ?!"

Drago soupira et grommela un juron dans sa barbe inexistante.

Il décida de se venger et prit une poignée de neige qu'il fourra dans la robe de sorcier de Blaise qui hurla.

"Putain fais chier Malfoy c'est froid."

"C'est le principe de la neige, Blaise."

Drago était à son tour plié de rire. Son ami se tortillait dans tous les sens puis s'arrêta, réalisant qu'il était sorcier, qu'il avait une baguette et que tout ceci pouvait être régler en un claquement de doigts.

Après s'être lancé quelques sortilèges de réchauffement et de séchage, il retourna son attention vers le blond et lui sourit, malicieux.

Drago recula d'un pas, comprenant parfaitement le sens de ce sourire.

"Non."

"Oh que si, Malfoy."

La première boule de neige, le blond réussi à l'éviter - le Quidditch[TH5] avait un certain nombre d'avantages - néanmoins les quatre suivantes furent plus périlleuses.

Blaise était un as en bataille de boules de neige. Depuis tous petits, le métis battait à plate couture l'ancien Prince des Serpentards, au grand damne de ce dernier, mauvais perdant.

Drago finit par riposter et les deux amis riaient de bon cœur. Cela leur faisait du bien à tous les deux de retrouver une part heureuse de leur enfance, surtout à Drago qui n'arrivai pas à se sortir Granger de la tête. Une Granger qui dansait en robe violette dans les bras de Dean Thomas.

Les deux Serpentards ne prêtait pas attention au monde qui les entourait et rapidement, une boule de neige esquivée atterrie un plein sur l'épaule de Dean Thomas, justement en compagnie de Granger.

Cette dernière explosa de rire devant la tête que tirait son ami. Le blond se surprit à penser qu'elle avait un rire cristallin. Les deux compères n'osaient pas trop bouger. Ils attendaient la réaction de Dean, qui ne tarda pas à venir.

Drago hésitait. Il pouvait se braquer et revêtir le masque du parfait petit Malfoy ou bien il pouvait s'excuser, ce qui aurait été une première.

Heureusement pour lui Dean sauve la mise avec sa gentille et sa bêtise habituelle.

Il lance une boule de neige qui atterri sur Malfoy. Les deux Serpentards reprennent alors vie et commencer alors une bataille de boules de neige entre deux Serpentard et un Gryffondor sous les yeux étonnés mais amusés d'Hermione qui soutient avec ferveur.

On ne sut pas de qui venait la boule de neige mais elle atterri dans la tête de la brune. Sous le coup la boule avait explosé et naturellement Hermione avait les cheveux et une partie du visage de neige. Sa bouche formait un "o" surpris et aucun des trois garçons ne bougeaient, attendant la tempête.

Enfin après de longues secondes de silence, Hermione se met à rire, emportant avec elle Dean et Blaise.

Trop pris dans leur hilarité, les trois compères ne remarquèrent pas Drago, resté planté là, à dévorer des yeux Granger.

Il avait eu une révélation. Et pas des plus légères.

Hermione Granger était étonnement jolie. Adieu cet épouvantail disgracieux, ce rat de bibliothèque dont le sex-appeal était plus proche de celui d'une mandragore que d'une femme.

Hermione Granger était décidément jolie. Il avait beau cligner des yeux, rien ne changeait. Il avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un long rêve, et il en restait bouche bée. Il n'avait jamais prêté réellement à la jeune fille. Elle était simplement classée Sang-de-Bourbe, avec un patrimoine génétique proche de celui de l'épouvantail et une chieuse inconditionnelle, chienchien du Balafré.

Et il s'étonnait de ne pas y avoir fait attention.

Drago sorti de ses pensées par une envie soudaine et très forte de retirer ce petit amas de flocons de neige qui ne voulait pas tomber de la joue de la Gryffondor. En cet instant il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, c'était de retirer cette tache blanche du visage de sa pire ennemie et Inconnue, qu'il avait toujours haït pour des raisons évidentes. Le Serpentard avait envie de rire de lui-même. C'était une idée absurde et une pure folie.

Néanmoins, Drago se souvint qu'il était déjà à moitié fou.

Alors il haussa les épaules intérieurement et entreprit de réduire considérablement la distance de sécurité entre elle et lui.

Hermione ne remarqua pas de suite le geste de Malfoy. Cependant lorsque ses yeux détectèrent que Malfoy rentrait dans son espace vital, elle fit un pas en arrière par réflexe. Main sur sa baguette - on ne sait jamais - et le laissa faire. Mystérieusement, elle sentait poindre une curiosité malsaine qui la poussait à ne rien dire.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne lui ferait rien, surtout en présence des deux autres. Ces derniers avaient par ailleurs eux aussi remarqué le comportement de Drago et si un paraissait pas si étonné que ça, l'autre laissait clairement entrevoir sa méfiance. Cette méfiance se changea rapidement en jalousie.

En effet, lorsque Drago atteint Hermione ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes, l'un et l'autre aussi interrogés par le comportement du Serpentard. Il tendit machinalement la main vers son visage et effleura la joue rougie par le froid de la Gryffondor, puis laissa trainer son pouce pour retirer ce petit tas de flocons qui avaient déjà largement fondu.

Elle frémit sous son toucher, il avait les mains encore plus froides que sa joue et un long frisson l'a parcourue de part en part.

Dean fronça les sourcils et esquissa un geste pour intervenir mais déjà le blond se détournait, droit et impassible vers son ami puis après un regard ils partirent tout deux.

Hermione reprit son souffle lorsque les deux orbes grises se détachèrent de ses yeux. Elle resta plantée quelques secondes, les bras ballants, fixant le vide. Dean l'interpella et elle revint à la réalité, lui adressant un large sourire et un haussement d'épaules en guise d'explication. Le métis entoura de son bras les épaules d'Hermione d'un geste protecteur et se mit à parler.

"Malfoy est taré, c'est grave."

Ça, Hermione ne le fit pas dire.

OoO

"Aller Harrry ! S'il-te-plaît ! Fais ça pour moi !"

"Ron, je suis désolé mais c'est non."

"Mais tu ne peux pas ne pas venir !"

"Bien sûr que si je peux !"

"Harry ! Ce n'est pas parce que ma sœur ne t'accompagne pas que tu dois y aller tout seul ! Regarde-moi, j'ai supporté qu'Hermie y aille avec Krum !"

"Dois-je te rappeler comment ça s'est terminé, Ronald ?"

Hermione était rentrée dans la pièce où ses deux meilleurs amis débattaient à propos du Bal de Noël.

"Non merci ça va aller..." Marmonna le rouquin dans son coin.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry ira à ce bal."

"Quoi ?"

"Aucune objection tolérée Harry James Potter. Tu ne vas pas laisser tomber ta cavalière !"

"Pardon ?! Tu as dégoté une cavalière à Harry alors que moi je dois me débrouiller tout seul ?!"

"Ron réfléchis deux minutes. Premièrement je ne vais pas te trouver une cavalière avec qui tu risques de terminer la nuit sachant qu'habituellement c'est avec moi que tu la termines. Ce serait trop... Bizarre ! Ensuite, la cavalière est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te faire venir Harry. Tu as besoin de t'amuser et de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et... Tu ne vas pas laisser cette pauvre fille toute seule, maquillée dans sa jolie robe, enthousiaste de passer la soirée avec toi finir dans les toilettes de Mimi à pleurer et à se sentir hum..."

"Hermione, Hermione stop ! C'est bon, j'irai !"

La Gryffondor poussa un cri de joie. Ginny et Blaise allaient être contents, la soirée risquait d'être pimentée.

* * *

Petite note : Les vers cités en début de chapitre proviennent de Capitale de la Douleur, d'Eluard. Si vous ne vous en souvenez pas, c'est le livre de Drago pour communiquer avec Hermione tandis qu'elle a le Cid de Corneille !

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et désolée pour ce petit contre temps de deux jours !

A dans deux semaines !


	10. Chapitre IX : Voir le silence

**Le baratin de Lehen : I know I know je suis en retard ! Mais bon, vu ce que vous réserve ce chapitre je paris que je serais pardonnée :D ou détestée. Héhé. On arrive au dénouement de la fiction, même si il va y avoir encore quelques chapitres après cela !**

 **Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture ! Merci beaucoup mon nombre de vue augmente à chaque fois par chapitre, c'est vraiment top pour moi O.O**

 **Je remercie Tiftan pour sa correction, elle est vraiment géniale.**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **Tout ce que je ne saurai te dire : Chapitre IX : Voir le silence, lui donner un baiser sur les lèvres**

* * *

Hermione se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Elle passa derrière son oreille une mèche rebelle et sourit. Elle avait vraiment fait le bon choix en choisissant cette robe.

Enfin prête, la Gryffondor sorti de sa chambre après avoir laissé un dernier mot à son Inconnu, lui souhaitant une excellente soirée et croisa Drago.

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de penser - et une fois n'était plus coutume cette dernière semaine - que la jeune femme était très jolie. En réalité, il la trouvait même magnifique et aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire. Mais il restait Malfoy et elle Granger, alors il ne dit rien. Sa robe était mauve foncé, ce qui l'étonna fortement.

Ainsi donc, elle avait choisi une robe de la couleur qu'il lui avait conseillée. Ou tout du moins, aux yeux d'Hermione, que son Inconnu lui avait conseillé.

Drago soupira intérieurement. Il aurait dû y aller avec elle, et non pas avec cette idiote de Mandy Brocklehurst. Cavalière qu'il n'appréciait pas. Même plus physiquement.

Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il n'allait pas demander à Granger d'abandonner son cavalier qu'elle appréciait visiblement pour venir avec lui, qu'elle détestait au de-là des mots. Il n'était pas encore aussi désespéré. Alors il faisait ce qu'il savait faire le mieux, c'est-à-dire trouver une fille baisable, la baiser pour noyer son chagrin dans un énorme bol de pathétisme puis regretter et vider une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu.

Il avait pitié de lui-même.

Hermione, quant à elle, était loin d'avoir ce genre de pensées sombres. Elle se trouvait pour une fois jolie et allait passer la soirée à s'amuser en compagnie de ses amis et encore mieux, dans les bras de Dean. De surcroit, Hermione adorait Noël. C'était à ses yeux l'une des - si ce n'est pas la - plus belles saisons de l'année.

Elle ne put s'empêcher en voyant Malfoy de se dire qu'il méritait sa réputation de tombeur. Il était vraiment beau, il possédait une de ces beautés froides qui vous donnaient l'impression d'être irréelles. Elle se claqua intérieurement d'avoir de telles pensées et se rendit compte que l'un comme l'autre ils étaient restés à se fixer ainsi dans leur petit salon.

Il semblait s'en rendre compte aussi puisqu'il releva ses yeux gris pour les planter dans les siens. Il lui adressa un léger sourire, ce qui la surprit moins que les fois dernières.

 _Par Merlin. Je commence à prendre l'habitude de voir Malfoy me sourire. On m'annoncerait qu'Ombrage était un homme que je n'en serais pas surprise après ça._

Elle relativisa. C'était Noël alors elle lui rendit un sourire chaleureux, peut-être un peu forcé certes, mais un vrai sourire. Elle se détourna rapidement et sorti de leur dortoir pour rejoindre Dean.

Drago serra les poings. Il soupira bruyamment et sorti sa bouteille de whisky pour en boire une longue rasade. Après tout elle serait terminée avant demain alors il pouvait commencer à la vider maintenant.

OoO

Dean attendait patiemment dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors qu'Hermione arrive. Son calme olympien apparent était bien loin de l'excitation qui bouillonnait en lui à l'heure actuelle. Il avait l'espoir de pouvoir conclure avec Hermione ce soir et, malgré qu'il en ait un peu honte, il espérait aussi secrètement de pouvoir terminer la nuit avec elle.

Elle finit par arriver après une attente qui parue interminable aux yeux du métis. Il ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il la vit apparaître dans son champ de vision. Elle portait une robe échancrée et près du corps satinée, ce qui l'étonna au premier abord car Hermione était assez pudique. Néanmoins il ne put s'empêcher dès qu'elle fut à sa hauteur de prendre sa main et de la prendre dans ses bras.

"Tu es vraiment magnifique..." Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Hermione senti ses joues rosir et ses poils se dresser sous le frisson qu'avait provoqué le murmure de Dean. Elle recula et déposa un baiser sur sa joue pour le remercier.

"Tu n'es pas mal non plus..."

Il haussa un sourcil et lui adressa une moue mi boudeuse, mi rieuse.

"Juste pas mal ?"

"Non ! Enfin... Je... Hum... Enfin tu es beau quoi !"

Voir Hermione s'embrouiller ainsi le fit éclater de rire et la jeune femme devint encore plus écarlate. Dean déposa lui aussi un baiser sur sa joue et posa sa main sur sa hanche pour conduire la Gryffondor dans la salle de bal.

"Ne t'en fais pas beauté, je sais que je suis canon."

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Ce genre de réflexion étaient purement Zabinienne. Les deux métis s'étaient découvert une grande complicité depuis que Blaise sortait avec Ginny. En général le Serpentard avait été bien accueilli par les proches de la rousse, hormis Ronald par soutien à son meilleur ami et Molly Weasley qui avait failli faire un infarctus lorsqu'Harry lui avait annoncé, ils étaient tous devenus amis avec le métis et Hermione y compris.

Le seul problème était que Blaise avait tendance à déteindre sur Dean.

Hermione fut tirée de ses pensées par le grattement de gorge de Dean à l'attention de Ginny et Blaise, encore en train de s'embrasser et de se lancer des regards lubriques toutes les deux secondes.

Hermione détourna ses yeux du spectacle, jetant un regard circulaire à la salle en attendant qu'ils soient décidés à se détacher l'un de l'autre. Cependant elle prit la parole lorsqu'elle aperçut Harry en smoking, attendant patiemment sa mystérieuse dulcinée de la soirée.

"Dites-moi, est-ce qu'il serait possible que vous arrêtiez de vous ventouser pour regarder le spectacle qui se prépare... Harry est là."

Les deux tourtereaux - ou obsédés, tout dépend du point de vue - se retournèrent d'un seul homme pour venir se poster à côté des deux Gryffondors.

"Et voilà Pansy..." Ajouta Hermione plus bas.

"Deux gallions qu'elle crie." Commença Dean.

"Cinq qu'elle reste." Rétorqua Blaise.

"Alors ça ne compte pas là-dessus !" Répondit Dean.

"Vous pariez vraiment là-dessus ?! Et Ginny tu ne dis rien ?!"

"Si. Je dis sept gallions qu'Harry va la retenir."

"Gin', je t'aime." Dit Blaise tout en riant de la réponse de sa petite-amie, l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

Hermione était outrée par le comportement de ses amis, et malgré elle, elle était un peu amusée. Mais juste un peu.

Ginny et Blaise ne purent encore pas s'empêcher de recommencer à s'embrasser à pleine bouche et Dean dû intervenir.

"Wow, il y a des premières années dans cette salle ! Vous êtes intenables sérieux les gars vous ne passez pas déjà assez de temps à copuler ?!"

Hermione eut à peine le temps de commencer à rire que Pansy quittait déjà son groupe de copines pour rejoindre le point de rendez-vous et donc de rencontrer Harry.

OoO

Harry était anxieux. Il était persuadé que la fille allait partir en courant tellement il avait la réputation d'être déprimé en ce moment et surtout, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir oublier Ginny.

Pourtant, il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait raison et qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Mais quand même.

Il patientait, réajustant ses lunettes dans un tic machinal. Il observait la salle et les gens qui discutaient un peu partout. Il ne servait de toute façon à rien de scruter les nouvelles arrivées, il ne savait pas qui elle était. Hermione lui avait dit "Mets-toi là et attends", et il avait obéit, supposant que sa cavalière saurait où le trouver.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Potter ? Mon cavalier ne devrait pas tarder à arriver ici alors tu peux dégager ?"

Ce ton. Cette voix. Soit c'était une coïncidence, soit il était dans la merde.

Il se retourna lentement vers une Pansy Parkinson trépignant d'impatience.

Il la regarda, l'air désolé et toute trace d'euphorie disparu du visage de la jeune femme.

"Oh non..."

"J'ai bien peur que si."

"Non non non, il doit y avoir une erreur !"

"Pans..."

"Ça ne peut pas être toi mon cavalier ?! Blaise avait dit que..."

"Que tu devais te mettre ici et attendre que le prince charmant arrive ?"

"Putain de bordel de merde... Mais donc tu savais que c'était moi ?!"

"Non ! Pour ma défense, je suis ici car Hermione m'a prise par les sentiments et je ne savais pas du tout qui serait ma cavalière sinon tu imagines bien que... Enfin sans vouloir te vexer..."

"Panique pas Potter. Je ne serais pas venue non plus. Où est ce connard de Zabini que je lui colle mes talons dans les burnes. Il fera moins le malin arrivé au cinquième étage après ça."

Non loin de là, les trois amis observaient la scène.

Hermione commençait à culpabiliser et quant à Blaise, il semblait surexcité.

Pansy se mit soudain à parcourir la salle des yeux et Blaise lui fit signe de la main.

"Mais t'es malade ?! Elle va rappliquer ici et t'anéantir !" S'exclama Dean.

"Fais-moi confiance."

Pansy le trouva finalement et le fusilla du regard avec toute la colère dont elle était capable. Blaise en retour lui adressa un grand sourire, levant les pouces en l'air.

Elle lui répondit par un doigt d'honneur parfaitement manucuré qui eut le mérite de faire rire Harry.

Elle se retourna vers lui et le fixa longuement. Harry attendit qu'elle décide, après tout il était persuadé qu'elle allait partir donc il se tut.

Elle finit par attraper la main d'Harry et de se précipiter vers le champagne destiné exceptionnellement aux septièmes années.

"Euh on fait quoi au juste ?" Demanda prudemment Harry. Pansy leva les yeux vers lui et lui tendit une coupe.

"On passe la soirée ensemble, Potter. Alors je te conseille de boire."

Harry écarquilla les yeux et chercha une issue de secours. Dans sa recherche il tomba sur Ginny et Blaise, encore en train de s'embrasser et il envoya valser sa pudeur. Il attrapa le verre et le vida cul sec avant d'en attraper un autre. L'elfe qui surveillait que les jeunes adultes ne boivent pas trop eu l'air choqué. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais s'arrêta. Ce jeune homme avait vaincu Voldemort, alors il pouvait boire autant qu'il voulait.

"Hé bien Potter ! Je suis impressionnée ! Deux culs secs et tu tiens toujours debout !"

Il lui adressa un grand sourire et l'emporta vers la piste de danse lorsque les professeurs annoncèrent le Bal de Noël ouvert. La soirée allait pouvoir commencer...

OoO

Hermione ne parvenait pas à se souvenir depuis combien de temps elle dansait collée à Dean, mais en tout cas elle s'amusait énormément. L'alcool aidant, elle se sentait complètement épanouie dans les bras du métis. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle l'aimait, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que lui il avait de l'affection pour elle et elle avait besoin de son amour. Elle ne parvenait pas réellement à réfléchir, elle voulait juste danser et rester ici à jamais.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

La musique changea en un slow et le chanteur annonça qu'il était temps de changer de partenaire et invita ses dames à rejoindre l'homme de son choix. Hermione fit une moue boudeuse et Dean disparu rapidement, emporté par une Serdaigle qui le trouvait visiblement tout à fait à son goût.

Hermione parti à la recherche d'Harry, elle voulait profiter de cette danse qui gâchait tout pour voir comment son meilleur ami s'en sortait avec la Serpentarde et surtout s'excuser.

Cependant elle n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas que des mains prirent les siennes et la tirèrent vers la piste. Elle s'était retrouvée au milieu des danseurs, les mains prisonnières dans celles de Malfoy sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire Quidditch.

Elle haussa les sourcils de surprise et tenta de se dégager de l'emprise du blond.

Il la fixait de ses yeux glacés où brillaient une étrange lueur. Elle fronça les sourcils et continua de se débattre mais il l'arrêta, la suppliant presque du regard.

Et un Malfoy supplier, il en fallait beaucoup.

Elle se détendit un peu voyant qu'il ne semblait pas mal attentionné et prit la parole.

"Je te signale Malfoy, que ce sont les dames qui devaient choisir leur cavalier, pas l'inverse."

Il ne répondit pas et continua de la fixer toujours aussi bizarrement. Elle ne comprenait pas son comportement, mais elle était bien trop intriguée pour partir.

Il menait la danse et elle se laissa porter, Malfoy desserrant son emprise sur ses mains voyant qu'elle ne fuyait pas. La musique et les yeux bleus-gris de Malfoy plantés dans les siens, elle se laissa doucement emporter et ne réfléchit plus vraiment, envoutée. Elle ferma les yeux, voulant à tout prix de détacher de ce regard qui l'ensorcelait.

Elle dansa avec lui, appréciant le moment bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Il entoura sa taille de ses mains et elle captura son cou des siennes presque naturellement. Leurs corps plus si éloignés que ça n'avait jamais été aussi proches et tout ceci lui paraissait bien étrange. Elle ouvrit les yeux, surprenant le regard, le vrai, de Drago.

Il la regardait avec douceur, avec fragilité mais aussi avec curiosité. Son regard était surtout empreint à une tristesse déchirante, poignante.

"Pourquoi tu es venu danser avec moi ?" Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis se ravisa avant de froncer les sourcils et au final ne rien dire. La musique se termina à ce moment-là, laissant apparaître un Dean mécontent et jaloux qu'un Serpentard, Malfoy de surcroit, touche à son Hermione. Il le fusilla du regard et elle laissa trainer le sien sur Drago qui quittait la salle.

La soirée continua, Hermione avait de plus en plus chaud et la danse avec Malfoy était loin enfouie dans son esprit définitivement embué par l'alcool. Dean lui aussi n'avait plus les idées claires et sur un coup de tête prit en coupe le visage d'Hermione et l'embrassa doucement.

La jeune femme fut surprise une demie seconde avant de rendre son baiser au brun, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Ils quittèrent rapidement la piste pour s'isoler dans un coin où ils continuèrent de s'embrasser durant de longues minutes, la température montant rapidement dans leurs corps respectifs.

D'un accord tacite ils quittèrent le bal dans le but de rejoindre le dortoir d'Hermione, plus isolé. Ils y arrivèrent enfin après une dizaine de minutes à rire courir et s'embrasser tous les quinze mètres.

Hermione plaqua Dean contre la porte du dortoir et se pencha vers l'oreille du métis.

"Sententia."

La porte s'ouvrit et Dean tomba à la renverse, emportant Hermione dans son élan. Au sol, ils continuèrent de s'embrasser et la jeune femme s'assit à califourchon sur le Gryffondor.

En levant les yeux elle découvrit un Malfoy débraillé, une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu bien entamée dans la main. Il les observait impassible.

Hermione rougit légèrement de gêne et se releva, entrainant Dean, aussi gêné qu'elle vers sa chambre.

Après avoir parcouru les quelques mètres les séparant de la chambre, Hermione décida d'oublier la présence de Malfoy, lui ne s'était pas gêner pour rameuter toutes les filles criant le plus fort de tout Poudlard dans son lit, et replaqua son nouvel amant sur sa porte avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

"Tu as déjà fait l'amour sur le sol ?"

Pour Drago, cela en est trop.

Elle prononça son mot de passe et la porte s'ouvrit. Cependant, Dean n'eut pas le temps d'entrer qu'il reçut le poing du Serpentard dans le visage.

Hermione cria et se précipita vers Dean, tombé à la renverse. Son nez et sa lèvre inférieure saignaient abondamment et elle se leva, ne se sentant pas assez calme pour prononcer les sortilèges elle-même.

"Malfoy, je vais te tuer."

Son ton était tranchant et elle quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière elle, soutenant Dean sous les épaules.

Ils arrivèrent heureusement rapidement à la chambre de Pomfresh et Hermione hurla sur le tableau pour qu'il aille chercher l'infirmière. Celle-ci arriva rapidement, vêtue de sa chemise de nuit, prête à l'action. Visiblement, ce n'était pas la première fois que la vieille femme était réveillée en pleine nuit pour soigner un élève.

Hermione expliqua rapidement la situation à l'infirmière et aida Dean à s'asseoir sur le sol avant de partir comme une furie malgré les protestations de Dean. Malfoy allait en avoir pour son argent.

Arrivée là-bas, Drago se leva à son entrée reposant un livre sur la table. Elle hallucina de le voir lire tranquillement avec ce qu'il venait de faire.

Elle se précipita vers lui, lui infligeant une claque phénoménale qui fit tourner la tête de Drago. Elle commença à hurler, lui criant des pourquoi à tout bout de champs. Elle continua de frapper son torse avec ses points, ne faisant pas osciller d'un centimètre le blond devant elle.

Elle finit par s'arrêter de frapper et de crier et reprit d'une voix secouée par l'incompréhension :

"Pourquoi tu me dis bonjour ?! Pourquoi tu me souris ?! Pourquoi as-tu retiré la neige de ma joue !? P-pourquoi m'as-tu choisi pour danser avec toi ce soir ?! Pourquoi as-tu frapper Dean ?! Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?! Q-qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me fasses subir tout ça pendant six ans et que tu fasses maintenant l'humain civilisé ?! POURQUOI ?! J-j... Je ne comprends plus rien..."

Il la fixait, neutre au possible malgré la difficulté, et cela énerva d'autant plus la Gryffondor. Elle lui hurla de lui répondre, exigeant une explication. Il baissa les yeux, respira profondément et planta son regard gris dans le sien. Puis, d'une voix rauque et fébrile, il prit son courage à deux mains, et parla.

 **"Inconnue, elle était ma forme préférée,**

 **Celle qui m'enlevait le souci d'être un homme,**

 **Et je la vois et je la perds et je subis**

 **Ma douleur, comme un peu de soleil de l'eau froide."**

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, choquée. Ces vers étaient un extrait de Capitale de la douleur.

Comprenant tout, réalisant que des centaines de petits détails correspondaient, elle découvrit enfin qui était son Inconnu, tout ce temps. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche, étouffant un gémissement de douleur pure.

Elle murmura des "non" à l'infini, attrapant ses cheveux, tirant dessus comme si cela pouvait la libérer de cette information. Elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui, et Drago y lu la douleur, la déception, l'horreur même.

Elle le regardait comme le monstre qu'il avait toujours été à ses yeux et cela suffit à déchirer le peu de raison qu'il lui restait. Il baissa les yeux et se retourna, attrapant la bouteille de whisky et fermant la porte de sa chambre derrière lui.

On entendait alors dans la pièce que les sanglots à peine cachés d'Hermione, faisant échos à ceux inavoués d'un être brisé par son nom.

* * *

Haïssez-moi, je me délecte de votre frustration. A dans deux semaines... Et Joyeux Noël !


	11. Chapitre X : La peur d'un nom

**Le baratin de Lehen : Bonsoir ! Désolée du retard je n'ai pas pu poster la semaine dernière j'étais beaucoup trop occupée... Je vous souhaite une bonne année et pleiiin de bonheur ! Je vous remercie énormément pour le nombre de vues qui ne fait qu'augmenter à chaque chapitre et ça me fait tellement plaisir.**

 **Gros dénouement sur ce chapitre, on s'approche malheureusement de la fin de cette fiction d ici quelques chapitres... C'est ma première fiction donc je ne comptais pas écrire dans du 50 chapitres !**

 **M'enfin ce n'est pas encore d'actualité !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Tout ce que je ne saurai te dire : Chapitre X :** **La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur elle-** **même**

* * *

« Gin' ? Alors de ton côté ? »

« Non rien ! Je ne la trouve nulle part... Rien du côté de Drago non plus ? »

« Mandy m'a dit qu'il était parti hier après le changement de partenaire. Elle a dit qu'ils ont dansé ensemble… Gin' c'est la merde… »

« J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas tué… Blaise je te jure que s'il l'a tué je le tue de mes mains. »

« A mon avis Potter et Weasley te devanceront mais bon. Dans tous les cas je ne pense pas, ce serait même le contraire. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Drago est bizarre ses derniers temps, il la fixe sans arrêt et… »

« Il lui a dit bonjour. »

« Sérieux ?! Non mais merde Drago qu'est-ce que tu as foutu… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On va voir MacGo ? »

« Non. On va attendre ce soir. Je suis presque sûre qu'ils sont dans leur dortoir. Mais à savoir quant à savoir ce qu'ils font... »

OoO

Au milieu des plaines enneigées entourant Poudlard, Hermione observait, presque envoutée, la neige tomber et teindre encore un peu plus le paysage en blanc. Elle se sentait apaisée, et pourtant quelque chose clochait. Elle était persuadée d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène, mais elle ne savait pas quand et ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur ces souvenirs à ce propos.

La jeune fille s'amusait à attraper les flocons qui flottaient autour d'elle afin d'admirer la beauté de ces petits cristaux glacés, pourtant magnifiques mais si éphémères.

Soudainement, elle se figea. Sentant que quelqu'un l'espionnait dans son dos, la jeune fille était aux aguets. Elle se retourna rapidement, mais deux bras puissants l'entourèrent aussitôt, l'empêchant de se débattre.

Un bien-être inattendu se rependait dans son corps par cette étreinte. Elle se sentait... En sécurité, comme si ces bras avaient été sa maison, des barrières la protégeant du monde extérieur.

Elle savait que l'individu dans son dos était un homme. Elle avait la sensation étrange de tout connaître de lui, sauf son prénom, sauf son visage. Sa langue et sa vue étaient privées de repères. Mais tout allait bien, car il était là.

Même ainsi retournée, elle sentait le regard empli de tendresse posé sur elle. Un grand frisson l'a parcouru lorsqu'elle senti le souffle chaud de l'homme sur son oreille, gelée par le froid. Il chuchotait doucement, comme s'il ne voulait pas la réveiller.

 **"Inconnue, elle était ma forme préférée,**

 **Celle qui m'enlevait le souci d'être un homme,**

 **Et je la vois et je la perds et je subis**

 **Ma douleur, comme un peu de soleil de l'eau froide."**

Tout lui parut plus clair en un instant. Ses souvenirs lui revinrent et elle cria d'effroi.

Elle se dégagea vivement et se retourna vers Malfoy, qui la fixait empreint de tristesse, déchiré. Elle s'enfuit alors, et couru à en perdre haleine, ses poumons la brûlaient affreusement, l'air glacial pénétrant ses vêtements et fouettant son visage. Elle courrait loin de cet homme qui lui faisait enfin face, son pire cauchemar, son plus doux rêve.

Elle se mit à crier à pleins poumons.

"Pourquoi !?"

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle réalisa qu'elle était restée sur le sol toute la nuit. La tête entre les genoux, repliée sur elle-même. Les yeux rouges et le visage défait, elle releva doucement sa tête et appuya cette dernière sur la porte derrière elle. Son corps était endolori d'être trop resté dans cette position inconfortable. Pourtant elle ne se sentait pas la force de se lever pour aller ouvrir le livre posé sur son lit qui n'avait pas cessé de s'illuminer durant la nuit.

Elle était perdue. Complètement paumée.

Elle hésitait. Elle ne savait pas si elle ne voulait pas revenir deux jours en arrière et tout faire pour éviter Malfoy, ou juste quelques heures pour ne pas partir en direction de son dortoir avec Dean. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'elle ne voulait pas tout simplement revenir des mois de cela en arrière pour ne jamais ouvrir ce livre.

 _J'ai confié ma vie à Malfoy. Je suis devenue proche de Malfoy. J'ai eu envie de rencontrer Malfoy. J'ai voulu que Malfoy sache qui j'étais. J'ai espéré que…_

Elle s'était répété cela en boucle toute la nuit. S'endormant parfois, rêvant encore de son Inconnu, de Malfoy. Elle ne pouvait pas retirer de son esprit le regard meurtri et déchiré de Malfoy lorsqu'elle avait crié, hier soir.

Le livre s'illumina encore une fois.

Elle tourna les yeux vers ce dernier et les larmes montèrent. Elle ferma les yeux et serra fort ses paupières, les larmes roulant sur ses joues déjà humides. Elle déplia ses jambes douloureuses. Elle se releva, chancelante, la tête lui tournait, une migraine lancinante la frappant. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et retrouva son équilibre doucement. Elle rejoignit son lit, attrapa le livre et s'assit. Elle ouvrit le Cid et une vingtaine de message apparurent.

Il y en avait tellement que plusieurs pages en étaient remplies. L'écriture alternait entre celle de son Inconnu et celle de Drago, tout était très brouillon.

 _« Je suis désolé. »_

 _« Je sais que je suis un monstre à tes yeux. Je le mérite. »_

 _« Détruis le livre, je ne t'en voudrais pas. »_

 _« Merci pour ces quelques mois… »_

 _« Granger ! Surtout ne le détruit pas. J'en ai besoin. »_

 _« S'il-te-plaît. »_

 _« J'ai besoin de toi. »_

 _« Oublie. Détruis-le. Je ne te mérite pas._ _»_

Hermione parcourut le tout rapidement des yeux. Drago oscillait entre garder le livre ou non. Il la remerciait, disant qu'il la comprenait, qu'il était normal qu'elle le déteste. Il terminait sa multitude par un « Détruis-le. Définitivement. C'est trop de souffrances pour nous deux. »

Et elle était parfaitement d'accord avec lui. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main, renifla bruyamment et chercha sa baguette des yeux. Il fallait qu'elle extermine ce bouquin, après il serait plus facile d'oublier. _De l'oublier._

En inspectant sa chambre, elle croisa son miroir et s'arrêta net. Elle s'approcha de son reflet, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle voyait.

Elle était pâle, sa robe mauve était déchirée de s'être assise ainsi durant la nuit, son maquillage discret avait été remplacé par de grandes raies noires sous ses yeux. Ces derniers étaient rouges, ses lèvres gonflées par les sanglots aussi. Quant à ses cheveux, il était inutile de dire qu'elle se sentait plus proche d'un sosie de Diana Ross mal fait que de la jolie jeune femme d'hier soir.

Elle serra les poings de rage. C'était de _sa_ faute si elle était là, dans cet état, alors qu'elle aurait très bien pu être dans les bras de Dean, au chaud sous sa couette, l'observant dormir. Elle aurait très bien pu être dans une situation normale et saine, mais non. Il fallait toujours qu'il lui pourrisse la vie ! Depuis le début jusqu'à la fin ce sale petit prétentieux de Malfoy lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs pour aucune raison valable ! Aucune !

Elle attrapa sa baguette et se retourna vers le livre puis commença son geste pour faire exploser ce bouquin de malheur en millions de petites particules invisibles, priant intérieurement que les souvenirs de ces derniers mois se fassent aussi minuscules. Mais lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à terminer de prononcer son sortilège, lorsque l'éclair rougeoyant commença à sortir de sa baguette elle cria et envoya le sort s'abattre sur sa lampe de chevet qui disparue, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un petit tas de poussières.

La respiration saccadée, elle regarda, désemparée, _le Cid_ posé sur son lit, grand ouvert sur le dernier mot de Malfoy, comme s'il la narguait de le détruire. Comme s'il savait pertinemment qu'elle était incapable de détruire son seul lien avec son Inconnu. Son seul lien avec Malfoy.

Elle commença à rire, d'un rire sans joie, presque ironique. Elle avait besoin de Malfoy. De _Malfoy_.

 _Merlin. Ce triste sort_ _._

OoO

Ginny Weasley faisait les cent pas dans leur pièce du cinquième étage, à elle et Blaise. Elle tournait comme un lion en cage depuis une demie heure. Blaise quant à lui était vautré dans les coussins, inspectant ses ongles d'une manière très Parkinsonienne, ça avait le don de rendre folle Ginny et il n'avait pas honte de dire qu'il adorait l'emmerder. Il jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil à sa petite-amie – il aimait dire ça, Ginny, _sa_ copine, à _lui_ -.

Toutes ces jolies pensées le firent vite oublier son meilleur ami et celle de Ginny pour dériver vers des contrées plus exotiques. Il se leva, félin, une idée claire derrière la tête et stoppa la rouquine pour l'entourer de ses bras, l'embrassant délicatement dans le cou, une fois, deux fois…

« Zabini. »

« Hum ? »

« Tu sais que je suis loin d'être la dernière des connes. » Blaise sourit contre son cou.

« J'adore quand tu es vulgaire. »

La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bas les pattes, sale Serpentard. » Elle le repoussa et se détourna. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur les lèvres de Blaise, qui comptait bien lui montrer qu'il était bel et bien un sale Serpentard, comme il le disait si bien.

« Alors comme ça Weaslette se la joue prude ? J'ai toujours su au fond que t'étais frigide. » Il avait presque murmuré la fin, savourant les réactions que provoquaient sa réflexion. Ginny se contracta, piquée au vif et sourit aussi. Il voulait jouer ? Ils allaient jouer.

En deux pas elle fut contre lui, son visage à quelques minces millimètres de celui du noir, sa main appuyant sur les parties intimes du noir, un peu à l'étroites.

« Ah oui ? Pourtant elle te fait drôlement bander la petite frigide. »

C'était à se demander qui était le plus Serpentard des deux… Ils sourirent de concert et s'embrassèrent aussitôt. La situation dégênera rapidement et ils furent en un rien de temps débraillés, au sol, mais ils furent interrompus par l'horloge.

Dix-huit heures sonnèrent, et Ginny sembla se réveiller de la transe où Blaise l'avait plongée. Elle se leva sans plus de cérémonie, attrapant au passage sa robe de sorcière et se dirigea vers la porte à grands pas.

« Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » S'écria Blaise, surpris par ce brusque changement de situation.

« Je vais prévenir MacGo. Malfoy a eu le temps de la tuer vingt fois à l'heure actuelle. Elle a intérêt à bouger son cul. »

« Hé mais… Gin' ! Attends-moi au moins ! »

Blaise s'était levé précipitamment, rejoignant en quelques pas sa compagne, qui courait presque. A ce régime-là, ils seraient vite arrivés. Il entoura de son bras les épaules de la jeune femme et se pencha vers son oreille.

« Calme-toi, _Ginny chérie_. S'ils se sont vraiment entretués, ils ne sont plus à deux minutes près, hum ? »

« Si tu insinues par la que tu es capable de nous donner un orgasme digne de ce nom en deux minutes _, Blaisichou_ , laisse-moi t'arrêter. Tu n'es pas Superman, chéri. »

Blaise se renfrogna et Ginny lui fit une pichenette. Il n'avait qu'à ne pas utiliser ce surnom débile que sa mère lui donnait. Le Serpentard finit par tiquer et se retourna vers la rouquine.

« Mais c'est qui Superman ? »

Ginny haussa les épaules.

« Aucune idée. Un truc moldu d'Hermione. »

Ils arrivèrent finalement au bureau de la directrice et Ginny prononça le mot de passe d'urgence qu'avait donné leur professeur à Harry qu'il lui avait dit par inadvertance un soir.

Ils montèrent et Ginny se jeta presque sur la vieille femme qui sursauta à l'entrée précipitée de son élève, alors qu'elle était en train de remplir des parchemins entiers de diverses choses administratives qu'elle haïssait profondément. Elle remerciait presque la benjamine Weasley de la sortir de ces deux longues heures d'écriture acharnée.

« Drago a tué Hermione. » Commença Ginny de but en blanc

« Pardon ?! »

« Alors non. Pour commencer : Bonsoir Professeur. Ce que Ginny veut dire c'est qu'Hermione et Drago ont eu un petit malentendu hier soir et ils ne sont pas sortis de leur dortoir de la journée. Vous connaissez bien ces deux-là, ils ne peuvent clairement pas se blairer et... »

« Votre vocabulaire, Monsieur Zabini. »

« Excusez-moi. Donc nous sommes ici parce que Ginny a peur que Drago ait quelque peu tué Granger. »

 _Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que les adolescents peuvent s'inventer des histoires pas possibles…_

La vieille femme s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller ouvrir elle-même ce dortoir et prouver à ces deux jeunes tourtereaux que non seulement Hermione Granger était vivante, mais aussi que son homologue masculin n'était pas un psychopathe. L'histoire d'être sûre. Quand même.

Mais le rire d'un vieil homme qu'elle connaissait très bien l'interrompit.

« Oh je n'en suis pas si sûr Monsieur Zabini. Rasseyez-vous donc Minerva, il n'y a pas le feu. »

« Albus ? Qu'est-ce que tout ceci signifie ? » Questionna la professeure de Métamorphose, étonnée de l'intervention du tableau de son ami et collègue défunt.

« Ceci signifie, chère Minerva, que je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec Monsieur Zabini ici présent. Maintenant, je peux vous assurer que vos deux élèves ne se sont pas entretués et je vous conseille fortement de laisser le temps passer un peu plus avant de paniquer. De plus, comme dirait une Gryffondor de notre connaissance, la peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même. Huhu. »

Puis Dumbledore cessa de bouger, son rire s'évanouissant dans le silence de la pièce. Ginny se tourna vers sa professeure.

« Je suppose que vous n'allez rien faire. »

« Vous supposez bien, Mademoiselle Weasley. »

« Mais ce n'est que son tableau ! Ce n'est pas vraiment lui ! »

« Les tableaux savent toujours tout ce qui se passe dans ce château, Mademoiselle Weasley. Donc je vous assure que vos amis vont bien. Je vous promets que demain matin s'ils ne sont pas réapparus, je viendrais ouvrir cette porte moi-même et qu'ils en prendront pour leurs grades. Maintenant déguerpissez. »

Ginny soupira, Blaise l'attira vers elle puis ils partirent en direction de la sortie.

« De plus, vous avez de la chance que je ne convoque pas Monsieur Potter pour savoir comment vous êtes arrivés ici. Par ailleurs, Monsieur Zabini, je suis fière de vous, vous avez un don pour la métamorphose d'objet, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agit de literie n'est-ce pas, hum ? »

Le Serpentard se retourna les yeux ronds, comprenant qu'elle parlait de leur pièce du cinquième étage.

« Comm… »

« Les tableaux savent tout, jeune homme. Bonne soirée. »

Ils partirent rapidement, Blaise presque mort de gêne. Pourtant Merlin savait à quel point il était rarement gêné.

« Bon, on fait quoi maintenant, Blaise ? »

« Ben… On attend demain. »

« Je suis sûre qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave. Je le sens. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on y peut de toute façon ? Je suis persuadé que notre bon vieux Dumbie va encore nous surprendre. »

OoO

Quelques heures auparavant, Pansy se réveillait doucement de sa nuit, resserrant son emprise autour de ce qui lui tenait chaud à ses côtés. Elle ouvrit délicatement les yeux, et grimaça en sentant les courbatures qui parsemaient son corps.

 _J'ai dansé combien de temps pour être aussi déglinguée_ _?!_

Elle émergeait lentement du sommeil, et tous ces neurones n'étaient pas encore connectés. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup de gens pouvaient penser, elle était loin d'être idiote. Pourtant elle se sentit fortement bête lorsqu'elle réalisa que le machin chaud sur lequel elle se trouvait était un torse masculin.

Elle se redressa d'un coup pour essayer d'identifier son partenaire de la nuit. La soirée d'hier était floue, trop alcoolisée, elle avait dû mal à se rappeler de tout. En tout cas il était clair et net qu'elle avait pris son pied au pieux comme jamais auparavant. Elle analysa la tignasse presque noire devant elle, ce torse blanc, et finit par ouvrir de grands yeux.

 _Putain de bordel de merde. J'ai couché avec Potter_ _._

Elle claqua sa main parfaitement manucurée contre son visage.

 _Parkinson on avait pourtant dit, calme le jeu sur le champagne. Maintenant je fais quoi ?! Je me suis tapée Potter et en plus de ça, j'ai adoré._

Elle eut alors une idée machiavéliquement géniale. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry se réveillait, s'étirant et plissant les yeux devant la luminosité trop forte. Il tapota la table de chevet à sa gauche, cherchant à tâtons ses lunettes. Il les trouva enfin et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas.

« P-parkinson ?! »

Sa voix était éraillée et rauque, encore enrouée par le sommeil. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour lui infliger ce genre de choses. Il ne réfléchissait pas bien à moitié endormi.

La jeune Serpentarde le fixait, un sourire tendancieux au visage, sa tête posée dans le creux de sa main. Sa position était clairement une invitation à la perversion. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de peser le pour et le contre que la jeune femme était à califourchon sur lui, s'humectant tranquillement les lèvres.

« Prêt pour un deuxième round, Potter ? »

OoO

Le jour tombait sur Poudlard lorsqu'Hermione se leva. Après être restée tant d'heures à fixer le vide, essayant de combler le néant qu'était son esprit, elle ne parvenait plus à rester en place. Elle en avait marre de réfléchir, marre de toujours croire que son cerveau règlerait les choses.

Bille en tête, elle ouvrit sa porte de chambre et sans attendre une seconde de plus frappa à la porte de Drago. Il ne répondait pas. Elle continua alors de toquer jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il ouvre la porte à la volée.

Le Serpentard cru halluciné. Elle était là, devant lui. Sa robe mauve était déchirée, ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et ses yeux étaient rouges. De son côté, elle pouvait très clairement faire le même constat, exceptée la robe. Ils restèrent plantés l'un devant l'autre pendant quelques secondes, se scrutant mutuellement.

La Gryffondor ne savait pas pourquoi elle réduisait la distance entre le blond et elle. Mue par l'instinct, elle se jeta sur ses lèvres comme si elles étaient sa seule porte de sortie, son seul moyen d'échapper au vide perpétuel qu'elle ressentait. Au moment même où leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, l'esprit d'Hermione disparu totalement, emporté dans un brouillard dont elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir sortir.

Drago ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, Hermione lui faisait littéralement l'amour avec sa bouche, complètement enfiévrée. Il lui rendit rapidement son baiser, son esprit aussi abandonnant la partie. Leur baiser avait un goût de whisky et de larmes salées, il enserra ses bras autour de la jeune femme, et la serra contre elle d'avantage.

Il ne voulait jamais se détacher d'elle, tout son corps répondait à celui de la jeune fille, les sensations défilaient et se multipliaient et très vite la robe disparut. Drago ne tenta pas de comprendre pourquoi ils faisaient ça, il le savait. Ils le savaient. Après des mois passés sans savoir qui était l'autre le désir devenait presque palpable, si proches et pourtant si loin, elle avait besoin de le sentir.

Demain on se soucierait de qui était qui, des conséquences et des états d'âmes. Pour le moment, il n'y avait dans ces draps verts que deux inconnus qui se rencontraient enfin.

* * *

Aloooors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? :D


	12. Chapitre XI : Le hasard seul

**Le baratin de Lehen : Voila un chapitre qui commence par une sautée du lit pour tout le monde ! Nous approchons fooortement de la fin... Je suis triste d'avance, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai des histoires en stock :D**

 **Merci à Tiftan**

 **Rating : M**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK, seule l'histoire est à moi**

* * *

 **Tout ce que je ne saurai te dire : Chapitre XI : Le hasard seul l'avait fait rencontrer cette femme**

* * *

"Harry Potter, tu vas finir par me tuer !" Soufflait une jeune femme épuisée par sa matinée, le visage posé sur un torse.

"Je ne vais pas te tuer avec un orgasme, Parkinson." Rit doucement Harry Potter, son souffle soulevant doucement les mèches brunes presque noires de la Serpentarde.

"Un peut-être, mais plusieurs..."

Harry rit de plus belle. La situation aurait pu lui paraître étrange, mais il avait vécu et vu tant de choses qui paraissaient aux yeux de la plupart des gens impensables qu'à côté, coucher avec Pansy Parkinson faisait pâle figure.

La soirée s'était finalement terminée par ce qu'Harry pourrait qualifier d'une sacrée partie de jambes en l'air. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il n'avait pas hurlé dans son sommeil, sinon la jeune femme ne serait plus dans son lit à l'heure actuelle. Il se rendit compte à ce moment-là qu'ils étaient dans la Salle sur demande, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Atterrir dans la chambre de la Serpentarde avec sa horde de copines aurait été assez délicat à gérer pour le brun.

Il haussa les épaules et reprit son introspection intérieure. Il n'avait même pas mal, alors que la douleur psychologique et parfois physique étaient omniprésentes du réveil au coucher. Il se sentait... Il ne sentait rien, hormis une certaine satisfaction et puis surtout, il avait faim.

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, son ventre émit un gargouillement digne de Ronald Weasley qui fit sourire Pansy.

"On a faim, Potter ?"

"Tu poses vraiment la question après ce que tu viens de me faire faire ?"

"Après ce que je viens de te faire faire ?! Tu étais passif peut-être ?"

Harry sourit distraitement et passa ses bras derrière sa nuque, pensif. Elle baissa son sourcil dubitatif pour prendre une mine sérieuse.

"Potter."

"Hum ?"

"On n'est pas ensemble." Dit-elle d'une voix ferme. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse de fausses idées. Sa conception de l'amour et des relations amoureuses en général n'était pas glorieuse depuis son mariage arrangé. Mais elle n'allait pas lui dire ça.

"Qui a dit qu'on l'était ?" Rétorqua, étonné, le Survivant. "Pas que tu ne sois pas jolie ou quoique ce soit bien entendu. On a... Juste couché ensemble. C'est tout."

Harry avait dit cela d'un ton posé, presque détaché comme s'il faisait ça tous les matins. Pansy ne put cacher sa surprise, elle pensait que Potter était beaucoup plus sensible que ça. Rectification, le Harry Potter qu'elle avait connu plus jeune était bien plus sensible. Et la guerre n'était pas la seule à voir là-dedans, quelque chose lui disait que ce très cher Zabini y était - encore - pour quelque chose.

"Ouais. On a juste couché ensemble."

Harry la poussa gentiment pour se dépêtrer des draps et s'extirper du lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce en se grattant la nuque.

Sans aucune pudeur, il commença à chercher des yeux ses vêtements éparpillés çà et là. Il se demandait vraiment comment ils avaient atterri dans la Salle sur Demande. Visiblement, même complètement saouls il y en avait un des deux qui gardait du bon sens.

Et il était sûr que ce n'était pas lui.

Il était entièrement nu et pourtant il ne ressentait absolument pas le besoin de se couvrir. Après tout, il n'y avait rien qu'elle n'est pas déjà vu.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils devant cette nouvelle démonstration du Potter sans-gêne qui n'en avait visiblement rien à foutre des autres.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver d'autant plus attirant comme ça, dans son plus simple appareil, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux rouges marqués par la fatigue.

Oh elle n'était pas amoureuse, il n'y avait pas une once de sentiment qui pointait son nez dans son regard. La seule chose qu'elle voyait c'était un homme sexy, nu, consentant et ne cherchant pas de relation sérieuse. Et avec tout ça, il ne se débrouillait pas mal du tout en ce qui concernait le sexe.

Qui était assez fou pour tomber amoureux dans une situation pareille?

"Si j'avais su que tu étais un aussi bon coup Potter, ça ferait bien longtemps que j'aurais couché avec toi."

Harry se mit à rire en enfilant sa chemise qu'il boutonna.

"Très drôle Parkinson. J'ai besoin d'une douche mais surtout d'un petit-déjeuner. Tu descends avec moi, j'ai envie de voir leurs têtes s'ils nous voient débarqués ensemble..."

Pansy sourit sadiquement à l'idée et se leva pour fouiller dans son armoire à la recherche de vêtements propres. Leurs amis n'allaient pas en revenir lorsqu'ils comprendraient comment avait fini leur petite blague.

"C'est le strict minimum avec le coup d'hier soir."

"Hum... Même si ça ne s'est pas si mal terminé." Répondit Harry en reluquant la Serpentarde qui prit un air faussement outré devant son comportement, les mains sur ses hanches.

Pourtant, elle ne contredit pas les propos du jeune homme et laissa même trainer elle aussi une nouvelle fois ses yeux sur le corps pas entièrement couvert du Gryffondor.

Harry le remarqua et soupira en déboutonnant sa chemise qu'il venait de fermer.

"Parkinson, tu vas vraiment nous mettre en retard."

La jeune fille qui avait suivi son geste ne comprenait pas.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Je me plie à tes pulsions sexuelles, sale Serpentarde. Et puis j'adorerai encore plus voir l'expression de Blaise en te voyant entrer à mes côtés, ton visage disant clairement « Harry Potter vient de te donner un orgasme phénoménal ». Aller, dernier round et on va manger, parce que j'ai vraiment faim."

La Serpentarde en question haussa un sourcil, hésita une fraction de seconde avant de hausser les épaules et de se jeter sur le brun pour l'embrasser sauvagement, baiser auquel il répondit avec autant d'ardeur. Pansy se détacha un instant pour le pousser sur le lit et sourit de toutes ses dents devant le spectacle.

"J'aurais vraiment dû coucher avec toi plus tôt."

Aucun des deux ne se doutaient de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur de la Salle sur demande. Ginny et Blaise n'avait même pas jugé important d'informer qui que cela soit, inventant des excuses crédibles pour cacher l'absence de Drago et Hermione. Personne ne saurait rien le temps que tout soit mis au clair.

OoO

Hermione n'osait pas bouger d'un millimètre. Elle n'était même pas sûre de vouloir effectuer le moindre mouvement.

La Gryffondor avait peur qu'au moindre geste, Drago - l'appeler par son nom de famille lui paraissait maintenant un peu saugrenu- ne se réveille et que ce moment de flottement où plus rien n'avait d'importance ne se brise.

S'ils ouvraient les yeux, ils allaient devoir affronter beaucoup trop de choses de si bon matin.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que l'homme qui la serrait dans ses bras, le visage perdu dans ses boucles brunes, avait des pensées similaires. Cela faisait quelques minutes déjà qu'il s'était extirpé du sommeil et il tentait vainement de faire ralentir son esprit qui tournait à plein régime.

Malgré lui, il savait qu'elle était réveillée et il sentait que le cerveau de la jeune femme était, lui aussi, sans dessus dessous.

Hermione réalisa cependant une chose. Nous étions lundi matin, le premier jour des vacances de Noël et elle ignorait totalement quelle heure il pouvait être.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'ils avaient tous les deux un train à prendre et que leur absence d'hier ne devait pas être passée inaperçue. Elle s'étonnait même que personne ne soit déjà en train de forcer la porte pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas eu de morts.

Même si les bras chauds qui l'entourait et leurs deux corps nus l'un contre l'autre la tentaient de rester, Hermione Granger restait Hermione Granger. Et elle n'était jamais en retard.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur le bel endormi, ne pouvant s'empêcher de profiter de l'occasion pour l'observer à la dérober. Elle tenta finalement de se dégager, mais Drago, dans un élan de possessivité, resserra ses bras autour d'elle, ouvrant la bouche pour protester d'une voix rauque.

"Reste."

Hermione se figea quelques secondes, puis se rapprocha de lui un maximum, collant son visage sur le torse imberbe du blond.

Elle faillit céder à la tentation mais se releva d'un coup en apercevant l'heure qu'affichait le réveil de Drago.

Elle rejeta la couverture, les exposant au froid, ce qui fit grimacer le blond. Elle se leva d'un coup, complètement nue, ce qui fit sourire le Serpentard. Elle attrapa la couverture et s'enveloppa avec, courant presque jusque dans sa chambre, laissant Malfoy dans le froid dans son plus simple appareil. Il n'eut pas le temps de laisser échapper un seul mot de sa bouche qu'elle était déjà partie. Il se tourna à son tour vers son réveil et ses yeux s'arrondirent, il comprenait mieux la jeune femme, ils allaient être en retard.

Son comportement était idiot et elle le savait, mais elle n'avait de toute façon pas le temps d'y penser.

Lorsqu'elle constata que l'heure filait à une vitesse hallucinante, elle poussa un cri d'exclamation. Ils devaient partir pour les calèches dans à peine une demie heure. Elle s'habilla prestement après s'être rapidement jeter un sort de nettoyage, faute de mieux, et commença à jeter des sorts à tout va, y compris sur ses cheveux, particulièrement indomptables ce matin-là.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle était fin prête et sortie quasiment en même temps que Drago de sa chambre, ses malles réduites dans sa robe de sorcière.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui jeter un regard gêné qui signifiait "il va vraiment falloir qu'on en parle" et se précipita vers la porte pour sortir.

Quand il disparut de son champ de vision, empruntant un autre chemin, Hermione s'autorisa à respirer. Cette nuit avait été, et de loin, la meilleure de sa vie.

Le prince déchu des Serpentards, tenait finalement très bien sa réputation.

Hermione resta choquée devant ses pensées, puis finit par se calmer. Drago était son Inconnu. Et paradoxalement, elle n'avait donc pas couché avec un inconnu. Par Merlin, il allait lui falloir un café, fort de préférence.

Elle arriva rapidement à la Grande Salle où l'attendait au pied de grue le professeur McGonagall, Drago à ses côtés, l'air impassible.

Elle décida de réfléchir aux évènements récents plus tard, pour se concentrer sur son problème actuel, à savoir justifier son absence à la durée étrangement similaire à celle du Serpentard.

"Miss Granger, vous voilà enfin. Vos amis se sont fait un sang d'encre !" Commença sévèrement la professeure.

Hermione baissa la tête, coupable.

"Je vous prie de m'excuser, Professeur."

"Vous méritez d'être sévèrement punis pour votre inconscience. Cependant... Vous avez tenu un jour dans la même pièce sans vous battre. C'est un bel exemple de cohabitation entre vos deux maisons. Bien que... Ne nous voilons pas la face, nous savons pertinemment tous trois que ce n'était pas pour vous frapper que vous êtes restés enfermés, hum ?"

Hermione sentit ses joues rosir tandis que Drago esquissait un sourire narquois.

"Huit ans et vous saurez toujours m'impressionner, Professeur." Répondit Drago, réellement surpris.

"Je vous retourne le compliment, Monsieur Malfoy. Cependant, contentez-vous de vos mystiques piques verbales la prochaine fois pour impressionner Miss Granger. Je ne veux plus que vous amochiez encore un de mes élèves. Maintenant, déguerpissez."

"Nous ne sommes pas sanctionnés ?" Questionna tout de même Hermione, d'une toute petite voix. C'était peut-être la première véritable sanction de sa vie. Drago se mit une claque intérieurement devant le comportement incompréhensible de la jeune femme.

"Je ne prendrai pas le risque de vous enfermez tous les deux dans une salle de classe, Miss Granger." Lui répondit l'experte en métamorphoses avec le plus grand des calmes, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

L'expression amusée de sa professeure fit encore plus rougir la Gryffondor qui aurait certainement préféré passer une semaine entière en retenue que d'entendre ce genre d'allusions la concernant de la part de sa Directrice, qu'elle considérait comme sa mère spirituelle, et McGonagall semblait l'avoir compris.

Drago fit un sourire presque imperceptible à Hermione puis il souhaita de bonnes fêtes à sa Directrice avant de rentrer dans la Grande Salle qui n'allait pas tarder à se vider de tous ses élèves, ou presque.

Il croisa directement le regard de Blaise qui, devant l'expression faciale de Drago, sourit de toutes ses dents lui mimant un "coquin" du bout des lèvres. Drago leva les yeux au ciel, son ami ne changerait donc jamais. Il préféra se taire malgré les regards interrogateurs du métis.

Il remarqua que Pansy n'avait pas l'air aussi inquiète par la disparition de son meilleur ami. La jeune femme était plongée dans ses pensées, un sourire effrayant sur les lèvres alors qu'elle faisait tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse de thé en continu. Drago préféra passer outre et alla s'asseoir. Il n'avait pas très faim et de toutes manières il ne lui restait que très peu de temps pour manger.

Il se plongea lui aussi dans ses pensées, se remémorant ces dernières vingt-quatre heures depuis le Bal de Noël. Même si cela n'avait été que pour une nuit, il se sentait... Comme neuf. Il allait bien mieux, et il avait presque l'impression d'être capable de supporter la visite à Azkaban pour voir son père. Presque.

Il avait regagné une bouffée d'air, mais il savait déjà qu'il ne tarderai pas à recommencer à étouffer.

De son côté, Hermione tentait de garder son sang-froid malgré le regard inquisiteur de Ginny. La rouquine savait que son amie ne tiendrait pas longtemps sans rien lui dire, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être piquée au vif. Hermione avait disparue en compagnie de Drago et elle ne se précipitait pas pour tout lui raconter ?! C'était aberrant. Tout simplement aberrant.

La brune finit par sortir de table aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter une seconde de plus le regard de Ginny, et encore moins celui de Dean.

Dean.

Il allait falloir qu'elle rompe avec lui, tout du moins si on partait du principe qu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle ne pouvait pas rester avec lui alors qu'elle avait couché avec Drago.

Tout était si compliqué...

Cependant, elle n'eut pas le courage de s'enfuir lorsque le jeune métis la rattrapa dans le couloir. Son visage avait repris sa forme initiale, mais il semblait préoccupé.

"Hermione ! Salut..."

"Salut Dean... Comment va ton visage ?"

"Hum... Mieux. Malfoy ne m'a pas loupé et d'ailleurs... A ce propos..."

"Dean je..."

"Non, non ! Hermione je t'en prie, laisse-moi parler."

"Mais je..."

"Non ! Chut ! Promets-moi de ne rien dire."

Hermione le sentait, mal, très mal. Elle soupira et acquiesça.

"Bien. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que si Malfoy n'avait pas décider de me mettre ses poings dans la figure on aurait couché ensemble."

La Gryffondor faillit répondre mais il l'en empêcha.

"C'était rhétorique, Hermione."

Elle fit une mine désolée, n'osant piper mot pour s'excuser.

"Je n'arriverai jamais à finir de parler avec toi..." Rit Dean malgré la situation.

Il reprit. "Nous aurions couché ensemble et aujourd'hui on serait un couple. Et ça m'aurait rendu très heureux parce que... Hum... Je ne t'avais... Jamais remarquée comme fille, tu étais juste Hermione Granger mon amie intello et accessoirement « Co-Sauveuse » du monde."

Hermione pouffa devant son expression, pourtant elle sentait maintenant ses craintes fondées.

"Arrivé à la rentrée, je ne sais pas je... Lorsque j'ai su que tu n'étais plus avec Ron je t'ai vue, réellement. Tu étais devenue une femme, une sacrée femme même, et j'avais l'impression de m'être réveillé de sept ans de sommeil. Au fils des mois, quand on a commencé à flirter, j'ai trouvé ça tellement génial et... Je suis sûre que je suis tombé amoureux de toi Hermione, et je sais que je ne te laisse pas indifférente, en témoigne nos baisers du soir du Bal mais... Je ne suis pas idiot, Malfoy ne m'a pas frappé pour le plaisir, il n'est pas aussi fou que ça. Alors ? Voilà ma question, qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre lui et toi ?"

Hermione déglutit difficilement. Dean venait de lui dévoiler ouvertement ses sentiments et de lui demander le problème entre Malfoy et elle. Tout cela au milieu d'un couloir bondé.

Elle s'arrêta et regarda les élèves défilés devant eux puis baissa la tête.

"Je... Dean..."

"Tu es tombée dans ses filets, c'est ça ? Tu as couché avec lui et maintenant tu as peur que je te juge ? Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione je t'aime quand même. Tu n'es pas comme toutes les autres."

Hermione faillit en pleurer.

 _Si tu savais..._

Elle releva la tête et choisit l'honnêteté.

"Ecoute Dean, tu as raison. Tu ne me laisses pas indifférente du tout. Et si je n'avais pas été bornée et complètement débile, stupide, idiote je... Je t'aimerai autant que tu m'aimes. Mais... Je suis bornée, débile, stupide et idiote et... La situation est bien trop compliquée pour te l'expliquer, mais... Malfoy et moi je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est, si c'est quelque chose. J'en sais rien, je suis perdue, tout a été beaucoup trop vite et je... Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus, je ne sais tellement pas quoi te dire... Tu ne mérites pas ça..."

"Hé, hé ! Hermione ne pleure pas !"

Il l'attira à elle et elle enfouit son visage dans le torse du jeune homme. Elle inspira son parfum. Il était doux, comme s'il l'enveloppait pour la protéger. C'était très différent de celui de Drago, dont le parfum était beaucoup plus fort et mentholé.

Elle se détesta de faire de telles comparaisons. Dean l'écarta doucement et ils reprirent leur chemin en silence.

"Il va falloir que tu m'expliques, Hermione."

Elle baissa la tête, personne ne savait pour le livre, pour tout. Mais elle ne pouvait résolument pas lui mentir, elle devait lui dire la vérité. Elle sorti de sa poche de robe de sorcière _le Cid_ , qui ne la quittait jamais et Dean haussa les sourcils de surprise.

"Le Cid ? Hermione où as-tu trouvé ça ?!"

"Tout est parti de ce livre... En fait..."

"Attends. Tu n'es quand même pas le propriétaire original ?! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas toi qui ressens toute cette souffrance ?!"

"Quoi ?! Non ! Non. Mais... Comment sais-tu pour ?... Oh... Je vois."

"Tu vois quoi ?"

"Tu es l'Inconnu n°3, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as trouvé ce livre sous un banc dehors, il y a quelques mois, et tu l'as reposé dans la bibliothèque !"

"Comment tu sais tout ça ? Hermione, je ne comprends rien."

"Je suis l'Inconnue 2 et 4. Drago est le propriétaire original."

Dean parut scotché. Comment un tel concours de circonstances avait pu se produire ? Hermione commença alors à lui expliquer toute cette longue histoire qu'il était loin d'avoir vu venir.

OoO

Hermione était dans son salon en compagnie des Grangers. Emmitouflée dans une couverture, un chocolat chaud dans les mains, elle observait ses parents se battre pour savoir de quelle couleur devait être les guirlandes du sapin.

Aux yeux d'Hermione, le choix était simple, le sapin devait être rouge et or, mais elle ne pouvait pas imposer à ses parents tous les ans les mêmes couleurs.

Le sapin qu'avait choisi son père était encore plus impressionnant que les années précédentes, c'était "le dernier Noël de notre petite fille qui va prendre son envol vers l'université". Jane, sa mère, avait rétorqué qu'il était un peu tôt pour l'université mais trop tard pour la fin de l'enfance de leur fille, ce à quoi le patriarche de la famille ne réagit pas, obstiné.

Sa mère leva une énième fois les yeux au ciel. Tous les ans c'était la même histoire, ils n'étaient jamais d'accord et Hermione finissait par les séparer avant que cela se termine en pugilat. Jane voulait un sapin bleu et argent tandis que son mari insistait sur l'or et le vert, une idée qu'elle trouvait saugrenue. Un sapin vert avec des guirlandes vertes ? Qui faisait ça ?

Elle ronchonna tout haut et sa fille ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle en connaissait plusieurs qui avaient ce genre d'idées, dont un qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête.

Lassée de les voir se chamailler, la jeune femme attrapa sa baguette et les décorations que sa mère avait disposées - elle avait encore gagné - furent divisées en deux. Avec une précision de géomètre, la moitié du sapin se retrouvait bleu et argent alors que l'autre moitié était verte et or.

En voyant le visage de son père s'illuminer et celui de sa mère hausser les sourcils de stupéfaction, Hermione sourit tendrement.

"Hermione Jane Granger. Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait ça plus tôt ?!" Hurla presque son père, subjugué.

"Parce que je ne connaissais pas la formule, papa." Rit-elle.

Laissant ses parents aux préparatifs du réveillon de Noël du lendemain, Hermione monta dans sa chambre et se jeta sur le lit, fixant le plafond de sa chambre d'enfant.

Elle repensait à sa conversation avec Dean le jour des vacances, il lui avait laisser les deux semaines du réveillon pour réfléchir et prendre une décision. La Gryffondor détestait cette situation. Elle se sentait comme ces actrices dans les films moldus perdues dans un triangle amoureux.

Sauf qu'entre Drago et elle, il n'y avait pas d'amour.

En réalité, elle n'en savait rien. Il ne lui avait pas écrit depuis leur départ précipité, et elle n'avait pas osé lui parler.

Malgré elle, Hermione savait que d'une certaine façon sa décision était prise. Elle choisirait Drago, et elle culpabilisait d'avoir tant fait attendre Dean.

Cependant, elle doutait du fait que Drago lui, la choisisse. Est-ce que tout ceci était vraiment réciproque ?

Elle n'en savait rien.

Ce dont elle était sûre c'est qu'elle avait encore choisi le plus compliqué. Décidément, rien ne changeait. Elle qui s'était déjà engagée dès le plus jeune âge dans cette guerre, préférant Harry, Ron et l'aventure les accompagnant au lieu de rester sagement apprendre et lire des tonnes et des tonnes de livres.

Maintenant, elle voulait Drago, un homme brisé, instable et arrogant, alors qu'elle aurait pu être avec Dean, avec son grand sourire et ses bras rassurants.

Néanmoins, si elle connaissait Drago ainsi, elle savait aussi qui se cachait sous cette carapace épineuse. Ce Drago-là l'avait touchée en plein cœur.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par son livre, posé sur sa table de chevet, qui s'illuminait.

Elle se redressa d'un coup et attrapa rapidement le livre.

"Salut"

Elle s'avoua qu'elle s'attendait à mieux, mais il avait fait le premier pas et pas elle, alors elle n'allait pas faire la fine bouche. Elle allait écrire lorsqu'un second message apparu.

"Tu vas me rendre dingue Granger tellement tu restes dans ma tête. Il faut qu'on parle, maintenant."

Hermione tiqua sur le "Granger", mais les mots du Serpentard la touchaient plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'accepter. Et puis, il avait raison, il fallait qu'ils parlent.

Sa plume voleta jusqu'à elle à l'aide d'un Accio et elle commença à écrire.

"Oui il faut qu'on parle. Tu commences ?"

La réponse ne tarda pas et la fit hausser les sourcils.

"1834, rue des Bleuets ?"

Hermione tiqua. Il connaissait son adresse ? Mais comment ?

" Tu as interdiction de venir chez moi."

Il était hors de question qu'il transplane chez elle ! Hermione était outrée, et si ses parents le voyaient, que se passerait-il ?!

Elle attendait impatiemment une réponse, mais rien ne venait.

Après plusieurs minutes elle abandonna et descendit dans la cuisine, aida ses parents et se plongea dans la lecture d'un livre alors que le jour baissait.

Elle admirait la beauté du ciel et du paysage enneigé lorsqu'elle sursauta. Un individu encapuchonné venait de subitement apparaître devant son portillon, une valise à la main.

Hermione fit les gros yeux. Ce n'était tout de même pas celui qu'elle pensait, c'était impensable.

L'homme semblait observer les alentours, puis leva la tête vers la fenêtre d'Hermione qui resta scotchée.

Il l'avait fait, cet idiot.

Drago Malfoy se tenait devant chez elle, le sourire jusqu'aux dents, ses cheveux peroxydés dépassant de sa capuche.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre en grand afin de lui coller la raclée de sa vie mais elle n'eut le temps de rien faire que Drago avait transplané sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Il manqua de tomber mais Hermione par réflexe le rattrapa et le tira de toutes ses forces en avant, et ils s'effondrèrent avec fracas sur le sol.

Hermione s'arrêta net. Drago voulut bouger et parler mais elle colla sa main sur sa bouche, mimant un "chut" du doigt.

Ce qu'elle craignait pointa enfin son nez.

"Hermione, chérie, ça va ?! Tu es encore tombée en essayant de danser sur ton lit ?!" Cria Jane Granger du bas des escaliers.

La Gryffondor vira au rouge devant la réflexion de sa mère et le sourire narquois du Serpentard toujours sur elle n'arrangeait rien.

Elle soupira et cria pour qu'ils entendent.

"Non maman tout va bien ! J'ai juste fait tomber ma version intégrale de l'Encyclopédie de Sciences Naturelles sur le sol !"

"D'accord, mais inutile de me préciser quel livre 'Mione !" Répondit son père avant de reprendre plus bas à l'adresse de sa femme. "Notre fille ne changera vraiment jamais... Je suis sûr que son grain vient de toi."

"Il est clair que sa soif de lecture ne vient pas de toi, Peter." Rétorqua sèchement la mère d'Hermione.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent leurs occupations Hermione s'autorisa à bouger et se rendit compte qu'elle était allongée sur le sol, Malfoy affalé sur elle.

"Tu m'écrases, Malfoy."

"Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas te jeter sur moi. Je t'ai manqué à ce point ?"

"Je ne rentrerai pas dans ton jeu, Malfoy. Pourquoi tu as ta malle avec toi ?"

"Disons que les fêtes de Noël, la famille, les décos et les petits gâteaux c'est pas la spécialité des Malfoy. Comme on devait discuter, ben je me suis dit : Pourquoi pas aller faire un petit coucou à Grangie ?. "

Hermione lut entre les lignes et devina qu'il devait il y avoir eu un énième drame familial. Elle n'insista pas malgré qu'un problème de logement allait vite s'imposer et croisa les bras.

"Tu ne peux pas rester ici, mes parents te déteste, je suis censée te détester et..."

"Censée ! Et bien je dormirai dehors dans le froid, seul et démuni devant ta porte."

"Comme si tu ne pouvais pas aller à l'hôtel..."

"Hum... J'aurais pu, mais pour être honnête, je commençais à être en manque..."

"Manque de quoi ? Tu ne t'es quand même pas mis à la drogue, Malfoy ?!"

Drago rit devant la naïveté de la brune. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sans crier gare. Elle lui rendit presque immédiatement, et le baiser s'enflamma un peu avant que le Serpentard ne le rompe.

"Hum... Est-ce que ton corps peut être considéré comme de la drogue ?"

Il disait cela naturellement, en descendant ses lèvres sur le cou de la jeune femme, qui commençait déjà à perdre les pédales alors qu'il déposait une multitude de baisers papillons sur sa peau si sensible.

"Malfoy... On devrait discuter d'abord..."

"D'accord."

Drago s'écarta sagement puis reprit.

"Je ne peux pas t'assurer que je t'aime parce que j'en sais rien. En revanche, je te connais, tu es mon Inconnue, à _moi_. Il insista fortement sur le « moi » puis marqua une pause avant de reprendre. Tu me connais comme jamais personne n'a pu me connaître et j'ai terriblement envie de coucher avec toi depuis notre dernière nuit ensemble. Je n'ai pas peur, je te désire trop pour ça."

Hermione était secouée et ne trouvait rien à ajouter. Elle ouvrit la porte et cria.

"Interdiction de rentrer dans ma chambre, finitions de cadeaux de Noël !"

Elle ferma la porte tourna la clé, insonorisa et se jeta sur Drago sans ménagement.

Oui, il lui avait manqué, et Malfoy ou pas, Drago restait son Inconnu.


	13. Chapitre XII : Joyeux Noël, Lucius

**Le baratin de Lehen : Bonsoir ! Oui je sais j'ai un jour de retard mais c'est pas pire qu'une semaine entière. Na.**

 **Pas grand chose grand chose à vous raconter, disons que je suis toujours aussi débordée et que les journées ne sont pas assez longues ! Ah et j'ai eu la grippe. Voilà, génial xD**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et encore un énorme merci à Tiftan, elle fait des merveilles !**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK, seule l'histoire est à moi**

 **PETITE PRECISION : Alors j'ai appelé M et Mrs Granger Peter et Jane notamment parce que j'ai lu beaucoup de fic où ils se nomment ainsi. Donc gros clin d'œil à IACB notamment, je ne plagie pas je précise x)**

* * *

 **Tout ce que je ne saurai te dire :Chapitre XII : Joyeux Noël, Lucius**

* * *

"Granger tu m'écrases."

Hermione rougit et s'écarta du torse de Drago sur lequel elle était négligemment appuyée.

"Tu m'emmerdes, Malfoy." Grommela-t-elle pour se redonner contenance. Mais c'était peine perdue, Drago avait vu ses joues rosirent et un sourire moqueur était déjà apparu sur ses lèvres.

Hermione préféra l'ignorer et se plongea dans ses pensées. Une question subsistait dans son esprit depuis l'arrivée de Drago, et elle voyait là une bonne occasion de la lui poser.

"Au fait..." Débuta-t-elle, timidement.

"Hum ?"

"Pourquoi tu es venu à la maison ? Je veux dire... Réellement."

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite et Hermione remarqua que son visage s'était assombri. Elle culpabilisa un instant de lui avoir demander ça, mais la curiosité l'emporta. Elle laissa donc le silence s'étirer, jusqu'à ce que Drago le rompe de lui-même.

"Tu sais que Lucius est à Azkaban."

Hermione tiqua devant l'emploi du "Lucius", Drago ne le considérait donc plus comme son père... A ce point ? Elle mit ses pensées de côté et hocha la tête à l'affirmative.

"On a le droit de lui rendre visite de temps et temps et notamment pour les fêtes. Je ne voulais pas venir mais... Mère avait l'air déjà tellement exténuée, tellement brisée par l'état dans lequel notre famille se trouve que j'ai cédé. Par colère, j'avoue. Voir ma mère dans cet état m'a donné envie de le voir pleurer, souffrir autant qu'il nous a fait souffrir tous réunis. Et... Arrivés là-bas, j'ai demandé à Mère si je pouvais m'entretenir un moment seul avec lui et elle y a vu... De l'espoir je sais pas... Bref."

Hermione fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils. Lucius Malfoy était un enfoiré de première, elle était la première à le dire mais... Son sens de la famille la poussait à croire que Drago avait peut-être mal agi.

"Quand il s'est tenu devant moi, avec cet air piteux, le même que lorsqu'il arrêtait de boire comme un trou l'espace de quelques heures, pendant que Voldemort transformait le manoir en centre d'extermination de Nés-moldus. Alors, toute ma colère à refait surface d'un coup. Tu sais Granger, je n'ai jamais tenu tête à mon père. Il me rappelait à l'ordre. Il me donnait des corrections. Il m'écrasait par sa supériorité. Mais là je dominais."

Un éclat de rage brillait dans les prunelles grises du blond et Hermione eu peur quelques secondes. De lui, de sa rage intérieure.

"Et je... J'ai souri. Je lui ai souri et je l'ai regardé baisser les yeux comme il m'a toujours ordonné de ne pas le faire. Et Je lui ai dit... Je lui ai dit exactement le même discours dont j'avais le droit. Un Malfoy ne baisse pas les yeux, Lucius. Un Malfoy regarde dans le blanc des yeux son vis-à-vis, il le défi du regard, il l'extermine jusqu'à ce qu'il termine en poussières. Un Malfoy n'est pas un faible, Lucius. Un Malfoy n'est pas un lâche. Et lorsque j'eu terminé je me suis penché pour planter mon visage en face du sien et je lui ai dit qu'il me faisait pitié. Puis je me suis relevé et je suis parti. Ma mère a ensuite été le voir, il pleurait, Granger. Lucius Malfoy pleurait. Je te paris qu'un paquet de gens aurait aimé voir ça. Pourtant je n'en ai tiré aucune satisfaction."

Hermione était soulagée par sa dernière phrase. Drago était trop bon pour apprécier ce qu'il avait fait. La brune avait bien une idée de ce qui pourrait soulager l'esprit du blond définitivement, mais ce serait pour plus tard.

"Mais ça n'a pas de rapport avec le fait de venir à la maison je... Ne comprends pas." Répondit Hermione, un peu secouée par ce que le Serpentard venait de lui confier.

"Si tu étais patiente Grangie tu m'aurais laissé le temps de terminer."

Hermione fit la moue, penaude, et Drago déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres pour la dérider un peu.

"Promets-moi de fermer ta jolie bouche d'ici que je termine."

"Promis."

"Bien."

"A une condition."

"Et voilà qu'elle pose des conditions... Arrête de te taper des Serpentards, ils déteignent."

"Déjà, je ne me tape pas des mais un Serpentard, et deuxièmement je t'emmerde. Ensuite, je voulais juste que tu m'embrasses."

Elle croisa les bras, signe qu'elle boudait et Drago se frappa intérieurement.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle est chiante, par le caleçon de Merlin._

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la Gryffondor, mais cette dernière avait l'air décidée à ne rien dire. Il l'entoura de ses bras et déposa une multitude de baisers sur son visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle sourit et lui rende ses baisers.

"Voilà qui est mieux Granger. Tu es beaucoup moins moche quand tu souris."

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, ce genre de piques, elle avait l'habitude.

"Et puis tu n'as pas besoin de faire des compromis pour que je t'embrasse, Hermione. C'est quand tu veux."

Hermione sourit de plus belle et lui donna un long baiser durant lequel le Serpentard senti les dents de la jeune fille contre ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire.

"Termine ton histoire s'il-te-plaît. Promis je me tais."

Drago était arrivé au-dessus d'elle et leurs chamailleries lui avaient fait penser à d'autres activités bien plus intéressantes. Cependant, il retomba à côté d'elle et coinça ses bras derrière sa nuque. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne le laissera pas tranquille s'il ne disait rien.

"Ma mère était folle de rage après moi et je suis parti m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Beaucoup de pensées négatives sont revenues et... J'ai recommencé à écrire comme avant et je..."

Hermione oscillait entre l'euphorie de savoir qu'il avait réécrit avec cette plume qu'elle adorait et l'horreur qu'il est replongé. Une pointe de culpabilité s'empara d'elle devant de telles pensées, même si évidemment, c'était le bien-être de Drago qui passait avant tout.

"J'étouffais au manoir et tu ne m'avais pas écrit."

Cette fois-ci, Hermione culpabilisa franchement. Et dire qu'elle avait sottement pensé qu'il ne voulait tout simplement plus lui écrire.

"J'ai fini par craquer, il fallait que je te voie. Il n'y a qu'en ta présence que je me sens... Bien. Enfin, tu me calmes, tu m'apaises, je ne sais pas trop comment dire ça je..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer qu'Hermione était à califourchon sur lui, littéralement lovée contre son torse, les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

Il avait l'air tellement mal, et elle ne supportait pas le voir mal. Alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient à proprement dit pas et qu'ils parlaient via les livres, elle supportait difficilement de savoir son Inconnu mal... Alors maintenant qu'elle savait qui il était, qu'il était là, et qu'il représentait tellement à ses yeux, c'était à peine supportable.

Elle embrassa son cou et Drago la serra plus fort contre elle, il voulait la serrer contre elle comme ça toute sa vie.

Elle essuya ses larmes et déposa un baiser sur son torse. Ils étaient toujours dans le lit de la jeune femme et n'esquissaient pas le moindre geste pour en sortir. Ce coup-ci, il n'y avait pas de train pour les perturber dans leur moment de quiétude, non.

Il y avait bien pire.

Il y avait Peter Granger.

Trois coups frappèrent à la porte et Hermione sauta littéralement de son lit, ses cheveux encore plus en pétards que d'habitude et se rua sur ses vêtements et sa baguette, sonorisant à nouveau la pièce.

"Ma chérie ? Tu te prépares et tu descends ? Ta mère a besoin d'aide pour le glaçage du gâteau et tu connais ta mère quand elle ne réussit pas parfaitement quelque chose..."

Drago s'apprêtait à se lever pour se rhabiller aussi mais elle lui fit de grands gestes de bras pour l'en empêcher. Son lit grinçait affreusement et son père allait se demander pourquoi il entendait à la fois les pas de sa fille sur le parquet et le lit. Scénario catastrophe en somme.

"Non ! Euh... Je veux dire oui ! Oui bien sûr j'arrive dans cinq minutes."

"Mione ça va ? Tu as l'air paniquée."

Son père commençait à s'inquiéter et ce n'était pas bon du tout. Par Merlin, si Peter Granger tombait sur Drago Malfoy dans le lit de sa fille, de surcroît nu, elle allait passer un excellent Noël.

Hermione tacha de reprendre contenance et répondit d'une voix qui se voulait la plus assurée possible.

"Non ça va papa pas de soucis. J'étais plongée dans ma lecture..."

Son père rit, pas étonné pour deux mornilles de la réponse de sa fille et s'éloigna, lui intimant tout de même de fermer son livre sous peine d'être vraiment retardée. Elle le rassura et réinsonorisa la pièce lorsqu'elle fut sûre que son père était bien redescendu.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle s'autorisa à respirer. Drago quant à lui se leva seulement et se rhabilla sans se soucier de l'air ahuri qu'avait la Gryffondor en face de lui.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il termina de boutonner son jean qu'il la remarqua.

"Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?" Demanda-t-il avec un air innocent qu'elle trouva adorable.

Elle se frappa mentalement et repris un air plus sérieux en se dirigeant vers son armoire.

"Tu oses me dire ben quoi ?! Tu es inconscient à ce point ?!" S'exclama-t-elle, franchement surprise.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'i la fin ?! Ne me dis pas que Weasmoche ne s'est jamais pointé chez toi à l'improviste pour une partie de jambes en l'air ?! Quoique... Non. Ne réponds pas. Je n'ai pas envie de t'imaginer coucher avec lui." S'agaça le blond.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Oh mais rien de bien important... Hormis Drago Malfoy, le méchant garçon qui a traité comme de la merde Hermione Granger pendant des années justement dans la chambre de cette Hermione Granger sous le toit de ses parents. Rectification, sous le toit de Peter Granger. Mon père te déteste, et Voldemort fait pâle figure à côté de ce qu'il te réserve si jamais il te croise. De surcroît, pour répondre à ta question non il n'a jamais débarqué à l'improviste et oui, j'ai déjà couché avec lui ici."

Drago eu un air dégoûté. Il avait beau coucher avec la Gryffondor, ce n'était pas une raison pour se mettre à apprécier toute la clique. Il aurait eu l'air de quoi ?

"J'appelle Weasley comme je veux. Et je t'achèterai un nouveau lit, qui ne grincera pas et dans lequel tu coucheras exclusivement avec moi. Et ton père ne me verra pas. Je vais rester dans ta chambre bien sagement, t'attendre ici. Et puis quand tu viendras te coucher, on fêtera Noël à ma façon..."

Le sourire en coin qu'il affichait et l'idée qu'elle s'imaginait de la version malfoyenne de Noël lui fit presque oublier le début de sa tirade.

"Tu ne vas pas m'acheter un lit parce que j'ai couché avec Ron dans celui-ci Drago... C'est puéril ! Tu imagines si je m'étais offusquée, moi ? Combien de filles sont passées dans le lit de ta chambre de préfet ?!"

« C'est pas pareil. Je n'ai pas couché avec Ronald Weasley."

"Je n'ai pas couché avec Cho, Mandy, Pansy, Patil, et j'en passe !"

"Alors je t'arrête tout de suite. Je n'ai jamais couché avec Parkinson. Jamais."

"Mouais. Bref. Tu comptes donc rester à la maison ?"

"Je pourrais aller à l'hôtel aussi, mais j'aime bien chez toi et ma mère ne risque pas de me retrouver ici et... Granger... Non. Non non et non ! Stop ! Arrête ça."

Hermione le regarda, surprise. Elle sortait seulement sa robe de son placard, il était tombé sur la tête par Merlin.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Je vois tes méninges tournées d'ici. Il est hors de question que tu me présentes à tes parents. On est même pas ensemble. Enfin peut-être… J'en sais rien."

Sa réflexion fut suivie d'un grand silence durant lequel les deux Inconnus eurent des pensées similaires.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'on est alors, par Merlin ?_

Hermione finit par briser le silence après avoir agité sa baguette pour fermer le dos de sa robe.

"En effet, on est peut-être pas à proprement dit un couple Drago, il n'empêche que tu es sous mon toit et que je dois bien te nourrir ! Et puis il faut que tu accèdes à la salle de bain !"

Le Serpentard prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir et soupira.

"On est sorciers, Granger. Je transplane où je veux quand je veux. Au pire je me laverai avec toi..."

"Rêve toujours. Et en réalité pas exactement, à partir d'une certaine distance tu..."

Il s'était rapproché à grands pas d'elle et avait posé sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

"J'ai beau t'aimer, tu resteras toujours cette insupportable Miss Je-sais-tout."

Hermione avait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et Drago réalisa le sens de sa phrase. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée et il recula d'un coup, se frottant l'arrière de la nuque.

"Façon de dire hein..."

Hermione sourit tendrement et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se retourner vers le miroir. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle dresse ses cheveux et, très franchement, partir à la recherche d'Horcruxes pour tenter de tuer un mage noir surpuissant lui semblait une tâche facile à côté.

"Qu'importe ce que l'on est. Tu es là et tu ne comptes pas partir tout de suite, donc je..."

La jeune femme repensa à son père et à sa potentielle réaction. Même Ronald serait plus facile à canaliser.

"J'improviserai."

L'air presque paniqué qu'elle avait fit rire le Serpentard.

"Ne ris pas. Ta vie est en jeu."

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tu ne crois pas que tu extrapoles un peu ? Ton père est moldu, sans aucune méchanceté de ma part évidemment."

"Ne le sous-estime pas. Il te hait. Tu as fait pleurer sa fille, Drago. Un bon million de fois."

Drago prit cette fois-ci au sérieux l'air effrayant que prenait la brune en disant cela et il eut malgré lui un peu peur. Il restait un Malfoy après tout.

"Tu me protègeras ?" Dit-il d'une petite voix.

Elle sourit et se retourna vers lui, plantant ses yeux dans les siens, un air malicieux sur le visage.

"J'ai beau t'aimer, tu resteras toujours cet insupportable Serpentard trouillard."

Ils comprirent tous les deux qu'ils avaient fait un grand pas, certes à demi-mots, mais ils avaient avancé.

"Bon, je vais descendre, ma mère m'attend. Tu ne bouges pas d'ici, tu insonorises, tu ne fais pas de bêtises et... Par Merlin Drago ! Je viens de te dire que je dois y aller et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est... L-lâche-moi mhhh."

Il s'était approché d'elle et avait passer ses bras autour de ses hanches, l'attirant contre elle avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes en un baiser fiévreux, interrompant le discours de la brune.

Lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus de souffle ils s'écartèrent, Hermione avait les joues rouges et Drago avait le souffle erratique.

"Tu seras sage ?"

"Hum... Tout dépend..."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui donna un rapide baiser avant de déverrouiller la porte et de l'ouvrir en grand... Sur sa mère.

Jane Granger avait été surprise dans sa vie.

Surprise quand Peter l'avait demandée en mariage sur un parking de bowling. Surprise quand elle avait trouvé sa fille de huit ans un dictionnaire à la main, essayant de traduire une notice en suédois pour son père. Surprise encore quand sa fille avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard.

Surprise de nombreuse fois.

En revanche, trouver un garçon dans la chambre de sa fille sans être au courant de la présence du dit garçon ne faisait pas parti de la liste. Encore moins lorsque ce garçon n'était autre que Drago Malfoy.

Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'identité du jeune homme aux cheveux peroxydés, torse nu, la bouche grande ouverte et le rose aux joues, debout derrière sa fille.

D'ailleurs, cette dernière ne rougissait plus, elle prenait littéralement feu de gêne.

Sa mère fut la première à avoir une réaction des trois. Elle poussa sa fille dans sa chambre et referma la porte.

Hermione reprit ses esprits et Drago aussi, bien qu'il ne se sentît pas capable d'aligner deux mots. Cette femme était tout de même la génitrice d'Hermione Granger. Ce n'était pas rien.

Elle devait être comme sa fille, d'une gentillesse et d'une douceur infinie, très ouverte d'esprit.

Tout du moins, il priait Merlin, Morgane et tous ces vieux croutons sur les tableaux.

"Hermione, ma chérie. Insonorise."

La voix de Jane était calme mais ferme et sa fille s'exécuta robotiquement.

"Bon. Expliquez-moi tous les deux."

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sorti.

Drago inspira profondément et chercha en lui une once de courage gryffondorien, si une telle chose existait en lui.

"Bonjour Mrs. Granger, je suis..."

"Drago Malfoy. Croyez-moi, je sais qui vous êtes." Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Drago ne comprit alors pas vraiment ce qui lui prit, il se demanda même s'il n'était pas sous Imperium. Ce qui est idiot, on n'a jamais vu personne sous Imperium dire "Je suis sous Imperium.".

"Vous devez avoir une piètre opinion de moi et c'est tout à votre honneur. J'ai été une personne horrible avec votre fille toutes ces années et vous l'avez vu souffrir par ma faute et.. Je vous présente mes excuses même si ce n'est certainement pas assez. Hermione m'a accueilli ici i peine quelques heures car... J'ai une situation familiale un peu particulière et passer Noël en leur compagnie ne m'était pas supportable."

Jane ne dit rien et observa seulement l'air suppliant du jeune homme en face d'elle et l'air éberlué de sa fille devant le discours du Serpentard.

"Est-ce que vous êtes ensemble ?"

Hermione rougit une nouvelle fois, s'apprêtant à sortir le traditionnel "c'est compliqué" mais Drago la devança en souriant franchement.

"Votre mari va vraiment me transformer en pâtée pour hippogriffes si je réponds oui ?"

"Dans tous les cas, je crois que vous finirez en conserve, oui."

"C'est… Compliqué mais… Oui en quelque sorte, même s'il faudra m'expliquer ce qu'est une conserve."

Hermione lui adressa un grand sourire et ne put s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras.

Sa mère sourit, amusée et surtout rassurée.

"Bien. Je vous autorise à rester ici. Mione ma chérie, il vaut mieux ne rien dire à ton père pour le moment. Connaissant Peter il risque d'en faire des tonnes et je n'ai pas envie que M. Malfoy, ici présent, termine en pâté pour hypocrites"

"Hippogriffes, maman. Tu es géniale je t'aime."

Elle enlaça sa mère et prit la main de Drago dans la sienne. Il se détacha cependant rapidement sous l'air inquiet d'Hermione qui fut vite rassurée.

"Merci beaucoup Mrs. Granger."

Drago se pencha pour faire un baise-main à sa mère, qui sous la surprise retira sa main prestement. Le Serpentard regarda Hermione, ne comprenant pas vraiment la réaction de Jane.

"Maman, les Sang-Purs sont très 18ème siècle encore. Drago, maman était juste surprise, c'est... Plutôt rare chez les moldus."

"Ah ben ! Mon mari risque d'apprécier si vous êtes de la vieille école sur tous les points, n'est-ce pas Hermione hum ?"

Hermione rougit légèrement et Drago, au contraire, pâlit. S'il y avait bien un point où il n'était pas vieux jeu, c'était bien le sexe, et il espérait que Peter Granger ne l'apprenne jamais. Sinon, il était un homme mort.

"Sur ce, Drago met donc un tee-shirt et Hermione prend ta baguette avec toi, je dois vraiment terminer ce glaçage."

OoO

"Tu as vraiment couché avec Pansy Parkinson ?!"

"Ron ! La ferme ! Je n'ai pas envie que toute ta famille le sache."

"Dément..."

Le rouquin fourra sa main dans une boîte de chocolat Honeydukes avant de l'enfourner dans sa bouche et de reprendre.

"Tu m'étonnes. Elle a littéralement pété une pile."

"Tu sais que si 'Mione était là..."

"Elle me dirait de ne pas parler la bouche pleine parce que c'est malpoli, je connais la chanson. Je suis sorti avec elle. Mais hé !"

"Quoi ?"

"Ne change pas de sujet ! Revenons à ta nuit torride avec Pansy Parkinson. Alors ? C'était comment ? Il se passe quelque chose entre vous ?"

"Ron non ! Bien sûr que non."

"Ah c'était nul à ce point ?! J'en étais sûr. De toute façon pour que la fouine ne se la tape pas c'est qu'il doit y avoir un problème."

"Je disais non pour la dernière question. Sinon c'était... Génial. Mais comment tu sais que Malfoy ne se la tape pas ?!"

"Harry ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai seulement entendu Millicent le dire à Patil."

"Tu es une vraie commère, Ronald Weasley."

"Et toi tu ressembles à Hermione quand tu dis ça. Tu envisages une suite avec Parkinson ou pas ?"

"Pas vraiment. C'était pour une nuit tu sais, on s'est amusé et ça m'a fait du bien de penser à autre chose. Mais bon, rien de plus."

Ron repiocha une poignée de chocolats et réfléchit en mâchant, ses sourcils roux froncés en une expression sévère.

"Ben peut-être qu'en fait tu devrais envisager de la revoir."

Le visage plein d'incompréhension d'Harry le fit poursuivre son raisonnement.

"Je veux dire, elle avait l'air d'avoir pris son pied ce matin. Et tu viens de dire que toi ça te faisait évacuer tes idées noires. Si elle est consentante, ça me paraît logique que vous recommenciez. Elle prend son pied, tu te détends. Echange de bons procédés."

Le Survivant regardait son meilleur ami avec des yeux incrédules. Parfois Ron, perpétuellement dans son monde peuplé de Quidditch, des Canons de Chudley et de son amour pour les filles, avait des éclairs de génie. Harry n'avait pas du tout vu la situation sous cet angle. Et c'était loin d'être idiot.

Il se leva prestement et quitta la pièce, laissant un Ronald surpris et la bouche pleine.

"Ben, Harry ?! Où tu vas ?! Hé Harry ?! C'est pas vrai qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour avoir des amis pareils..."

OoO

 _"Hermione,_

 _Blaise me manque._

 _J'ai hâte que tu arrives au Terrier le 31. Et dire qu'on est que le 25. (Joyeux Noël d'ailleurs !)_

 _Maman est complètement hystérique et devine pourquoi ? Fleurk vient avec ses parents. Oui, oui. Comme pour le mariage._

 _J'ai envie de lui coller mon balai dans la tête. En plus de ça, elle fait des efforts complètement idiots pour qu'Harry et moi nous nous retrouvions toujours au même endroit. Je crois qu'elle espère encore. Je n'ose pas lui parler de Blaise... D'ailleurs il me manque, mais je crois que je l'ai déjà dit._

 _Je suis sûre que Ron sait quelque chose que j'ignore, il fuit mon regard. Ça doit avoir un rapport avec Harry, tu sais quelque chose à tout hasard ? De toutes manières je saurais._

 _Des nouvelles de Malfoy sinon ?_

 _Je t'interdis de me répondre que non, je suis sûre que si._

 _Réponds-moi vite,_

 _Gin'."_

"Elle me fait rire Weaslette. Ce n'est pas Blaise qui lui manque c'est sa..."

"Drago Abraxas Malfoy, termine ta phrase et je te jure que je descends te présenter à mon père."

"... Grandeur d'âme ?"

La brune pouffa de rire.

"Beaucoup mieux. Il faut que je lui réponde, Molly doit être insupportable."

"C'est fou d'être aussi obsédé par Potter. Il a sauvé le monde mais quand même. C'est pas Dumbledore non plus. Erk. Dumbledore et Weaslette." Termina, dégoûté, le blond, avachi sur le lit d'Hermione, là où il passait le plus clair de son temps.

"Drago, hormis le fait que Dumbledore était bien trop vieux, il n'aurait pas voulu."

"Weaslette n'est pas aussi belle que toi mais elle n'est pas laide. Loin de là."

Hermione était touchée par son compliment et en même temps elle sentait poindre la jalousie. Ce qui était idiot. Drago était avec elle. Par Merlin comme elle trouvait étrange de le formuler dans sa tête. Depuis leur discussion avec sa mère, ils étaient... En couple. Cependant, ici, tranquilles dans leur petite bulle c'était facile de le dire. Mais ce serait différent à Poudlard.

"Dumbledore n'est pas sorti avec des filles. Enfin pas à ma connaissance."

"Sans déconner. Il est mort puceau. T'imagines ?! Presque deux cent balais et puceau."

Hermione ferma les yeux, révulsée. On parlait d'Albus Dumbledore. C'était inhumain de faire ça.

"Drago, il était gay. Et je ne sais pas s'il était puceau et je ne veux pas le savoir. Je préfèrerai me jeter un Oubliette à l'heure actuelle."

"Ben merde alors."

"Discussion close Drago."

"Ben merde alors."

"Drago ?"

Ce dernier avait l'air en pleine réflexion, les yeux dans le vide. Hermione était consternée, la sexualité du feu vieil homme ne le perturbait pas à ce point tout de même ?!

"Malfoy si tu envisages une seule seconde de me quitter pour un homme, une femme, une nymphe ou un hippogriffe ou je ne sais quelle autre créature je te jure que je te tue."

Drago explosa de rire et se leva pour embrasser la brune, entourant ses bras autour de la jeune femme.

"Hermione, si tu peux avoir une certitude dans la vie, c'est que je ne te quitterai pas pour un hippogriffe. Promis."

Hermione faillit exploser de rire. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il la quitte tout court. Jamais et pour personne. C'était certes tout nouveau pour elle, et c'était si différent de sa relation avec Ron, mais elle avait des sentiments forts pour Drago. Beaucoup trop forts pour son propre bien.

Devant son expression, le Serpentard comprit que ce n'est pas ce que la brunette voulait entendre. Il grimaça intérieurement, il aimait Hermione. Il se rendait compte qu'il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, mais il n'était pas quelqu'un de très expressif en ce qui concernait l'amour. Il avait même des doutes sur ce que c'était vraiment.

Enfin si c'était ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, et bien il voulait bien rester amoureux toute sa vie. Cependant, tout ça se passait dans sa tête, et Hermione faisait toujours la moue.

Alors il l'embrassa parce qu'il ne voyait que ce moyen pour lui faire comprendre. Il allait falloir encore un peu de temps pour qu'il s'exprime sur ses sentiments. Tout du moins, de façon consciente.

Elle sembla comprendre le message car toute trace de contrariété disparue de son visage. Lorsqu'elle fut en incapacité de tenir plus longtemps en apnée, elle s'écarta de lui et lui sourit. Elle s'assit à son bureau et sorti un parchemin neuf et un stylo puis se retourna vers le Serpentard.

"Ça te dit de venir passer le nouvel an au Terrier ?"

Drago ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

"Tu veux dire dans la maison de Weasmoche avec tous les autres Weasley autour ? Et Potty ? Tu veux que je meure Granger ?! Ils vont me tuer. Littéralement."

"Mais tu ne vas pas rester tout seul dans la maison ! Mes parents seront chez ma tante alors tu pourras te déplacer mais quand même ! Harry comprendra, Ginny sait et les autres feront un effort !"

"Weasmoche va vouloir me tuer. Non ce n'est pas possible Hermione vraiment. Pas tout de suite du moins."

"D'accord. Comme tu veux. Tu veux écrire à Ginny ?"

Hermione était déçue et Drago en était conscient. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui demander ça, c'était trop pour lui pour le moment. Il savait qu'elle comprenait et il la remercia silencieusement de ne pas insister.

"Passe-moi ton crayon bizarre que je lui dise que mon meilleur ami n'est pas un objet sexuel."

L'ambiance se détendit d'un coup et ils s'attelèrent à leur tâche, à savoir répondre à Ginny et cela malgré leurs avis divergents sur le contenu de la lettre.

OoO

"Tu es sûr ? Tu vas t'ennuyer tout seul, Drago."

"Calme-toi, je vais m'en sortir, mon cœur."

Hermione sentit son cœur faire un bond. Il venait de l'appeler "mon cœur" de la plus naturelle des façons et elle avait envie qu'il le répète. Mais elle devait prendre le portoloin qui la déposerai devant chez les Weasley dans une dizaine de minutes, alors elle l'embrassa tendrement et lui glissa trois petits mots au creux de l'oreille avant de partir.

Le Serpentard avait bien envie d'envoyer au diable les Weasley et Potty pour la garder juste pour lui ici mais il ne pouvait pas. Alors il se contenta de sourire comme un idiot suite aux paroles de la brunette et de s'enfermer dans la chambre.

Il s'installa sur le lit d'Hermione et regarda le véritable buffet qui se trouvait devant lui. Jane était extrêmement gentille avec lui. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait fait, mais elle avait cuisiné un tas de petits plats rien que pour lui sous le nez de son mari qui ne se doutait de rien.

Il était plein de gratitude envers cette femme qui l'avait laissé rester ici, qui le nourrissait et le maternait alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qui il était et ce qu'il avait fait à sa fille.

Il admirait vraiment cette femme.

Cela le fit penser à sa propre mère, à qui il avait envoyé un simple hibou pour lui dire qu'il allait bien, lui souhaitant un joyeux noël malgré tout.

Il se mit à culpabiliser. Il pensait à elle, seule avec les elfes de maison pour seule compagnie au manoir, avec un mari en prison et son fils parti elle ne savait où à cause du mari en question. Elle avait eu le courage de mentir à Voldemort lui-même pour son fils.

Narcissa ne méritait pas ça. Vraiment pas. Elle méritait de savoir que Drago l'aimait, qu'elle serait toujours sa mère qu'importe les différents entre lui et Lucius. Elle méritait de savoir où il était et avec qui, et pourquoi.

Il prit sa cape et transplana une fois pour arriver sur le chemin de traverse puis une seconde fois devant le manoir Malfoy.

Il toqua et un elfe lui ouvrit la porte. Il lui demanda où se trouvait sa mère et l'elfe l'invita à le suivre.

Il la trouva seule dans le petit salon bleu à observer le regard vide un cadre posé sur ses genoux.

"Mère ?"

Narcissa sursauta et se leva d'un bon. Les larmes aux yeux elle se jeta dans les bras de son fils.

"Drago, mon chéri."

"Je suis désolé, Mère."

"N-Ne refais plus jamais ça. J-J 'étais tellement inquiète..."

Il l'écarta gentiment de ses bras et planta des yeux dans les siens.

"Il faut que je vous montre quelque chose, Mère. Me faites-vous confiance ?"

Narcissa hocha la tête positivement et son fils demanda à un elfe de lui apporter sa cape. Une fois qu'elle fut prête, il lui tendit sa main et ils transplanèrent.

Après une courte pause au chemin de traverse, ils arrivèrent devant la maison des Grangers.

"Nous sommes dans un quartier moldu ?" Demanda, très intriguée, la mère de Drago.

"En effet. C'est là que je vis depuis une semaine. Venez."

Il lui reprit la main et ils transplanèrent directement à l'intérieur de la chambre d'Hermione. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas beaucoup d'autres pièces.

Narcissa fit un tour sur elle-même, observant les cadres sur les murs, le mobilier et enfin elle posa les yeux sur son fils.

"Hermione Granger."

Drago acquiesça et Narcissa haussa les sourcils de surprise.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi, cela ne m'étonne pas de ta part. Mais de la sienne ? Ses parents sont au courant ? C'est ta petite-amie ? Comment ? Quand ?"

Drago rigola.

"Cela fait beaucoup de questions, Mère. Asseyez-vous. Vous voulez du thé ? Vous avez faim ? J'ai beaucoup trop de nourriture pour une personne. Enfin si vous acceptez de passer le réveillon avec votre fils indigne afin qu'il vous explique tout ce qui se trame dans sa vie."

Narcissa sentit les yeux lui picoter, signe qu'elle allait encore pleurer. Elle s'assit en face de lui et répondit d'une voix enrouée par les sanglots refoulés :

"Ce serait avec plaisir, mon chéri."


	14. Excuses

Bonjour tout le monde (pour ceux qui ont survécu à ces 6 mois d'absence...),

Message d'excuse pour vous dire pour commencer que je n'ai pas abandonné ma fic mais qu'il y a eu pas mal de gros chamboulements dans ma vie ces derniers mois qui ont fait que je n'ai pas pu écrire faute de temps ou de morale... Bon, je vais éviter de raconter ma vie ici mais en résumé il y a eu de très bonnes choses mais aussi de très mauvaises.

Du coup le prochain chapitre arrive il faut juste que je le termine (je bloque sur un lemon pour tout vous dire, il ne me semble jamais assez bien ou assez parfait pour me faire pardonner) et que je contacte ma beta pour qu'elle me fasse une petite correction malgré nos emplois du temps respectifs ! Je m'excuse encore une fois et j'espère que vous profiterez de la suite qui s'annonce... Piquante !

En espérant que vous réussissiez à raccrocher,

On se voit au prochain chapitre !


End file.
